Written in the stars
by Storylovers91
Summary: To be created in a time of war when there is a death stamp over your helm is kind of difficult. But with a little bit of dysfunctional war-harden family and a planet called earth, it is bound to get exiting for a little sparkling. So much to do and see and so little time, something is bound to happen. Sides/OC/Sunny, I/R, J/P
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** To first be born in a time of war when there is a death stamp over your helm is kind of difficult. But with a little bit of dysfunctional war hard family and a planet called earth, it is bound to get exiting in time. But nothing can be written in stone as the humans said and everything can change in a blink of an optic. Once there can soon be gone forever.

**Pairing:** Sidswipe/ OC /(maybe Sunstreaker?), Ironhide/Ratchet , Jazz/Prowl and some more that will come later

**Rating:** T for now but will soon go up to M

**Warnings:** Slash(Mech/mech),OC, and for future 'sexual' event ( ha or what ever you can call it XD), languish, death, action, snuggling lovely moments and some darkness in mood, and maybe more but you have been warned.

**Other:** This story will follow the movie Story line in a way ;) but it will start a little while before the bots landing on planet earth. The colors are first the one that is used in G1 and then the earth colors. Bots from the G1 Series is going to be in this story!

**A/N:** This is a story that I have had on my computer for a while and I don't want to hear from person that give what a lot of people call 'flames' have never understand that and never will. This is something I did to learn how to interact between bots and to write something cute XD Constructive criticism and happy reviews is welcome because that make a person happy and developing in writing! So bring them on! If you please :D

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, but the sparkling is mine

klik = 1,2 min  
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
mega – cycle= ~1hour  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
solar cycle= ~Day  
Luna Cycle=~ Night  
orbital cycle = ~1 month  
deca – cycle= ~1 year

* * *

"You should go and recharge"

"No I'm fine"

The voices were quiet for some kliks before one of them start to talk again.

"Do you need anything? Energon maybe? You haven't been drinking much this joorn, is your spark alright?"

A deep irritated ventilation could be heard from the owner of the other voice when the question popped up again , why could he not just be quiet for a breem?"No Ironhide I'm fine! Stop asking me this every breem I tell you if I want something or if there is any wrong with the sparkling" said the voice that belongs to a white mech and a low growling sound of irritation could be heard.

The big and red mech that was named Ironhide looked at his mate that clearly was irritated with his questions and worrying, but he could not blame him. He opened his mouth again to say that but was quickly stopped by a white servo over his mouth. Successfully muting him down.

He gave away a muttered sound behind the servo and looked slightly irritated at his spark mate, only earning an even more irritated look from the white mech and that stopped his protest and almost reconsider his action but decided to not do that and he pushes it away from his mouth.

"You can't blame me to be worried Ratchet! "He said irritated "You are tired, and did not recharge well this Luna cycle and I'm worrying about you"

"Yes ,I know and you can blame our over active sparkling for that one with you as its sire it was doomed to be an active little thing" the white medic grunted and lowered himself back on the sofa he was resting on some kliks ago. Trying to calm his spark down but it kept on fluttering in his spark chamber and almost doing it even more as they talked.

The red mech looked at him now and smiles slightly, not caring about the other ones bad mood, he had survived it the whole spark process so e could survive some more cycler. "Is it active again?" he asked and sat slowly down beside his mate and let his servo rest behind the other one, they were in their private room on their crews ship they were enrolled to. Here was the only place them could really be themselves with eatchother.

It was a normal big battle ship that could carry around 20 adult cybertronians, now it only hosted 8, the commander of the ship was Optimus prime and both of the cybertronians that was in their discussion was a part of primes own team. Ratchet was the CMO and Ironhide was their weapon specialist and body guard to the Prime. The two bots had been bonded even before the beginning of the war that reigned in their world and that had destroyed their home planet and had been through a lot together.

And a sparkling at their ages was really rare, but as the only spark mated pair still together and known, it was bound to happen sometime, especially now when Megatron had laid low for some time. But not all decepticons had laid low and the war was still raging outside in space.

But their world would soon change; it had been a complete surprise for every bot but not less than happy event for them all when they had found out that Ratchet was sparked. A sparkling! Ratchet was carrying the first sparkling in millions of years, fragg the war and everything with it, he was the sire of this little wonder! Soon it would be ready for this life to, and with Ratchet already gone over the determined separation date made him nervous. Ever sins the attack that nearly exterminated all the living femmes and did succeed exterminate almost all sparklings except for one little youngling that the crew still had in their care.

No one had seen any youngling or sparkling ever sins that day. All thanks to Megatron and his sick ideas.

The young bot they had rescued had now grown up to a fine scout, he was the youngest of them all and everyone cared for him as a family unit would do all in their own way. Because that is what war had made them, even if they tried to deny it, it was the truth. Every solar cycle that passes they all could die, lose one of your comrade and you would be in grief and pain for the lost, but they could not stop being online and shy away from eatchother. Then their race would be doomed.

But now a new spark had been created and was already treasured of them all it gave them all hope, maybe was the future not as dark as they thought. It was only the bots that was working closest with them that know about the sparkling, only thou that they trusted with their own spark.

"Yes and make my spark flutter every time it dose it" Ratchet said with a suddenly small smile on his lip plates , he hold one servo over his chassis where the spark chamber located and their sparkling protoform had soon be all finished.

Ironhide grinned then "an active little thing is it? Can't wait until its born and to handle it's first weapon!"

Ratchet cast his mate an irritated look "you not letting him or her get anywhere near any weapon in a long, long time!" he warned him with a stern look in his optics. He swears to primus above that if the red mech did not conclude his nagging, he would reprogram him to a garbage drone and paint him pink. Maybe he could ask the terror twins for that favor? No that was a bad idea to be indebted to those two and they were not here anyway.

He could suddenly feel the sparkling moving again and in the same time send happy feeling to its creators both from the creators bond. It had been in created not long after its tiny spark had taking its first beating, and through its energy field that only Ratchet could feel for now so completely inside of his own. But it was there and soon the sparkling would be in their servos.

It had taking him some time to understand that the sparkling liked when their talked, it was so long since he had been in contact with a sparkling. He could still remember the first time the sparkling had been alerted that there was something outside the spark chamber it rested in. First the feelings had been fear, and then suddenly it had become extremely curious that it had made his spark flutter the whole joorn.

It was the most amazing thing to feel, the innocent touch of a sparkling mind could get any war hard soldier down on his knees, weeping his optics out, it was almost so Ironhide had reacted the first time the new spark had reached for him. It had been too long in this war and many bots had forgotten how even a sparkling looks like.

He could feel his spark flutter painfully now again with a hard beating and he could not wait for the sparkling to come out into this world.

As soon the thought had gone throw his processor an immediate piercing pain went through his chassis and especially his spark and had make him gasp both in surprise and pain. Alerting Ironhide immediately that something had changed and no word was needed, Ironhide had frozen beside his mate and Ratchet commed his medic assistant on the ship to prepare the room.

The sparkling wanted to come out

* * *

The way to the med bay was all a blur, Ironhide had more or less swept up Ratchet in his servos as soon he had collected himself and all the CMO could register was the suddenly pain that went though his spark as the sparkling had started to separate the cables wit it snapping fast

If Ratchet not had snapped at him he would not fully have understand what just had happened, his processor had hard to take it in right now when they was in the med bay. HE had waited for this so long now but when it happened his processor had just frozen and Ratchet had to give him a good hit on the helm to bring him out from it. He was soon on his pedes and running with his mate to the medical wing.

And that was where he was now, beside his mate that had his chassis and spark chamber fully opened for both him and the medic in training to see the small sparklings protoform trying to get out from the spark chamber. First- Aid tried to help it separate the sparklings hold as painless as possible, but as every birth it could not fully be completely painless.

Ironhides blue optics was glued on the tiny sparkling that was trying to get out from its protective shell that was located near Ratchets own spark, just between the spark and the sparklings chamber. It was like a cocoon of wires and the sparklings hand had tiny wires inside of its ports and as more First- Aid helped it out as more wires snapped and blue purple energon was leaking from the ports.

He could feel their spacklings pain and fright to of what happened over the bond that was getting stronger and stronger and Ironhide had to fight his own protective protocol that was treating to activate by his creation and mates pain. He hold Ratchets servo in his own hard and tried to send smoothing and loving feelings over the bonds that felt so new and raw.

They had been here for almost a joorn and Ironhides servo were more or les crushed by Ratchets death grip on it and he tried to hold a straight face. He growled low and irritated at the younger medic, only earning himself a harder metal cursing grip on his already bad servo and it turned in to a muted whining sound.

How long could it take for a sparkling to come out? Could the young medic not do it any faster to ease the pain on his mates spark and his creatons?. Soon he could hear the small popping sound of the last barrier broking free and that was followed by a loud unhappy whining that made the mechs audio receptor ring. The last cables that was attached to the sparklings small ports was separating and the sparkling tock its first ventilation.

First -Aid was the medic assistants to Ratchet and now the one helping their sparkling into their world, he was shaking and his pedes felt weak as he took the small sparkling out from the now opened vessel and quickly wiping it clean from al the energon and cheking so that all of the ports was closing and protecting nicely. And he was at the same time running scans to check sparkling health and that everything was in order, the spark rate was a little too fast but for a new born sparkling it was alright. He smiled tower the new creators and went to them with the now overwrapped sparkling in his servos. Ratchets chassis has closed and all the cables had returned so it all seems fine, but he had to keep optics on his mentor for some cycles just in case something happened.

With the gentlest motion he could bring forth he let the sparkling travel from his servos to the waiting servos of its carrier "It is a healthy tiny femme" he told them with a small smile.

Ratchet looked down at his creation and accepted the sparkling to lay on his chassis near his spar that was humming loud and clear. He reached in their now stronger and complete creation bond to try and calm down the small sparkling that was making big fuzz about the way she had been put into the world.

Ironhides optics was wide and full of wonder that no one other than his mate ever had seen as he looked down at the small sparkling that now was whining and clicking on top of Ratchets chassis. She was small, not more than half of his servo and her frame was all white with some silver in some places, her audio receptors was pointing like his and he could see that her digs was a little more like Ratchets.

Suddenly all the noise was stopped and the small femme online her optics almost surprise at the motion. She had not known how to do it before and that was what had made her whining unhappy but now she was looking up at the two bigger mechs with wide baby blue optics. First it was all dimmed but as she online and offline her optics more shapes and color was clearer for her.

He then could feel the small touch of her spark reach out for them and in wonder and he could clearly feel that Ratchet felt that motion and feeling to. He could not help to gave away a low rumbling sound of pride as he leaned closer and gently let a dark red digit caress the little sparkling helm; careful as he was almost was afraid to hurt her. He then gave his mate a long warm kiss that Ratchet tired replayed before he let his helm rest on his shoulder joints.

"Recharge, you have earned it" He wisped low and hugged his family close to his chassis.

First-Aid had already went out to give the new family some space and inform the Prime of their newest member, but the rest of the crew the new creators could tell them self when them was ready.

"What will we call her?" he suddenly asked as his optics never left the tiny sparkling, as such tiny thing could cause such pain into his sparkmates spark was unbelievable

The small sparkling had already slipped in to recharge, cuddling close her carriers chassis and with her sires hand cupped around her protecting her from the world around. Ironhide could not take his optics away from the recharging sparkling, his thoughts lost in his own processor that he had forgotten the question he had asked.

"Lunastorm" Ratchet then said with a low voice as he to looked down at their creations recharging form.

"Huh?" Ironhide asked slightly stupid but he could not really grip the fact that this was their creation, his femmling.

"I said her designation will be Lunastorm" he said and smiled to him as Ironhides optics soften even more, and if somebot walked in on them now they would surely thought that they were inside and glitch. Or Ironhide would just offline them on the spot as his protective programs was running amok over his new sparkling and almost recharging mate.

"Yes, Lunastorm, it is perfect" he whispered, not fully trust his voice to speak louder "She's perfect" he then said and looked down at the small white sparkling and let his other servo around Ratchets tired form. Soon the new family was recharging peacefully in the med bay as the war never existed or the upcoming mission.

* * *

**A/N:** If there is one thing I think is hard than it is to start a story in a good way *laugh* sorry if both Ratchet and Ironhide seems a little bit OOC, their real personality will come later (I hope*twitching*) well ,well anyway this is my story and they will be as I write them XD if you don't like it, then you really don't have to say it O.o this is my story and I write it for now and to train my English.

******Chapter added: **27/7 2013 (3,100 letters)

**Height of the bots Earth standard:**   
(a little help with this maybe? XD facts from wiki )

Optimus -32 ft (9,7m) Weight, (unknown), maximum speed,( unknown)  
Ironhide – 26 ft (7,9m) , weights 3,8 ton ,GMC topkick, maximum speed; 180 mph  
Ratchet – 20 ft (6m), weight 6,7 ton , Hummer H2 , maximum speed; 230 mph  
Bumblebee – 17,5 ft (5,33m) , Weight, (unknown), maximum speed,( unknown)  
Jazz- 15,7 ft ,(4,7m) weights 1,8 tons, Pontiac solstice, maximum speed ;400miles mph  
Sideswipe – 18ft (5,4m) ( it stood 15ft in wiki but I'm making him at least 18ft! XD gash he can't be that small can he? O_O), Weight, (unknown), maximum speed,( unknown)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here was the next chapter and this story slowly take its beginning *yeey* for me it is the 5 - 10 first chapter that is hardest to write and to get down on papper. I want to write so much and it takes so long time to write it all down! XD And because this chapter is slightly shorter than the others I thought that I could post it and that i just wanted to get one more out. Hopes you like it and review!.

Ah right and i will not forget, a special thanks to Autobotgirl2234(guest) for the first review on this story and to Where'stheBloodSnake ( love the name!) to be the first to fav it!^w^

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to Hasbro, The sparkling is mine.

klik = 1,2 min  
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
mega – cycle= ~1hour  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
solar cycle= ~Day  
Luna Cycle=~ Night  
orbital cycle = ~1 month  
deca – cycle= ~1 year

Time skip: 4 solar cycle  
Lunastorms high: 2 ft (~0,6m)

* * *

The whole room was silence, if you ignored the sound of ventilation or low engines rumbling that is. But no one in the room spoke to etch other their optics was completely on the sparkling.

It was like no one dared to vocalize anything to break the silence and scare the sparkling into tears or anything ells. But the suddenly a cooed sound was herd and followed by small chirping noises that came from the white femme that right now was stationed in her carriers' servos.

The little femme had stared at the other mech in the room to in wonder for some time now and just listing to her creators smoothing voices over the bond they shared and the feeling of safety and pride in their spark was enveloping her in. She had no own idea if she should be scared or something ells, but the way her creators acted said that it was no danger here, but the other bots were so big! one of them was even taller than her opi.

But the encouraging feeling that both her danni and opi send her mad her cooing in response to the staring mech's in the room, breaking the silent that was around them and the first one that spoke was a black and white mech with only one long blue optic and Luna looked curious at him.

"She is a real cutie!" he said grinning and steps forward and crouches down easily so the sparkling so she did not have to bend her helm so much back to see him as he spoke.

"It almost seems impossible to think that she is yours! She is going to be a real beauty when she is bigger I tell you that" he suddenly said and was soon hit on the helm by something swift and fast and yelped away from them in surprise.

Luna had jerked slightly too by the sudden reaction her carrier had done and had yelp response but soon started to giggle as the other was laughing at the action. So it could not be that bad and her carrier had a shiny wrench out and that was what had hit Jazz in the helm. Her optics was looked on the wrench for some time before the mech talked again.

"Relax Ratchet, I said almost!" Jazz said and rubbed his new dent in his helm and grinned slightly at them all when both Ratchet and Ironhides engines grumbling at him.

"If I was you I would not even think of it" Ratchet warned

"Think of what doc bot?" he wondered and now completely innocent "That the little princess is going to be a real mech magnet?" He ducked down fast when the wrench now came flying through the air narrowing his helm by only few inches but hit the wall instead with a loud clang.

The clang that made the sparkling jump in reflex again and started to whimper in her carriers servos, her audio receptors still not completely altered.

"That is enough Jazz, stop teasing the new creators you should know that they will be protective of her for some time" Prowl said to the mech that was still on the ground muttering but he was looking over to the sparkling in their medic servos.

"And their reaction is telling that they already know that fact " Jazz said as he stood up and then said sparkling had gone silent again and had her interest to tinkering with some cables in her carriers servo with grate curiosity.

"Why don't you present your femmling to us Ratchet?" The suddenly voice of their leader said for the first time and made the sparkling look up at the bot with the dark voice.

Her blue optics widens before she offline them and then online them again as she tilled her helm backward when she followed the mech's frame all the way up to his helm. Now when he was closer he really was high.

She gave away some curious clicking sound and tapping her dannis servo lightly and made an 'up' movement with her servos at the bigger mech that had really shiny colors!

Optimus looked slightly chocked by the sparklings request but hide them soon and looked at his medic for confirmation that it was alright and got it with a small nod and a smile. He held out his servo slowly and ratchet let the sparkling wander from his servos to their primes that seamed slightly hesitated by the motion.

He had not hold or seen any sparklings for as long as this war had been going on, and that was a long time ago it had started. And now the new spark was in his servos safe and was looking up at him and it felt like it was only the solar cycle before as he had held one in his servos.

When Luna was in his servos and Optimus had looked down at her only to find that the sparkling was laying on her back structures and looking at him to with bright blue optics, he raised his servo slightly up so she did not need to bend her helm so mush to see him. Luna gave away a happy clicking sound as he did the lifting moment made a tingling feeling throw her tanks and she started to look at everything that come in her view and she was happy talking in her sparkling lingo.

"A really talkative femme are we?" he said and a smile was now on his lip plates ad he hold the sparkling close to his chassis so that she would feel safer. He could feel her movements in his servo and blinked slightly in surprise as she was tapping his chassis armor and then looked at the different of her color and his.

"It seems that she have taking a liking to bright colors" Ratchet then said and could feel the awe feeling from the sparkling throw the bond and he send back amusement and pride to the sparkling that squealed happy in their Primed servo.

"Indeed she dose" Optimus said still looking down at the small femme that was exploring his chassis color with great interest.

Bumblebee that had stood silent for some time suddenly was at the leader's right side and looked down at the sparkling and beeped a question than did not needed to be vocalized.

Optimus looked at the before youngest bot in their team and realized that Bumblebee never had the chance to see or even interact with a sparkling before.

The femmling now had noticed Bee and her optics got even bigger, if that was even possible, as she say the yellow colored bot and she started to talk again in sparkling lingo and waived over to the younger bot.

Optimus stretched out his servo so that Bee could hold the femmling after Ratchet and Ironhide confirmed that it was alright of course. When the sparkling was in his servo he studding her as curious as she was suddenly studding him, and for the same reason too. He because this was the first time he even had seen a sparkling and her because he was to something that she had seen for the first time.

Bee let one of his digits dangling in front of the sparkling in a attempt to entertain her and now he was going try and catch it with her smaller one in a game. A game that soon got her servos tired and she got a bit irritated by never catching the bigger digit and the yellow bot her started to beep low to her and let her catch his digits one last time and she squealed happy and wrapped her servos around it in a hugging motion.

"What is her designation?" Jazz then asked as he had come closer to Bee and looked at them both before looking at the red creator.

"Lunastorm" Ironhide answered then and he could feel the pride and happiness almost swell over in his chassis as he looked at his sparkling getting to know their crew and strange war-family unit.

"It fits her" Jazz said and smiled as he stood by bees shoulder joints looking down at the happy sparkling, Prowl was standing almost beside them and looked over the unit.

"It would be in our greatest interest to not inform every bot about her existents, it will draw attention, especially if Megatron finds out about her and not good attention, as she is the first sparkling that had been sparked for some time. " Prowl suddenly said and looked at them.

"You are indeed right Prowl, even if Megatron had been silence for some time now, we can never count him out" Optimus concurred

When it came to sparklings and that no one had ever had one before them sins the war had started was all Megatrons fault. He had made it his duty that no one, and he meant no one, would be allow to have sparklings before the war was won. He would not hesitate to offline any sparkling without even processing twice just to show that he meant it. But it would not happen to their new sparkling.

Even if Megatron had been quiet for some time now, when the rest of their race was searching for the AllSpark, them for keep it away from the decepticons and Magatron too gain its power. That was why he had sent it away from Cybertron in the first place and for some time it had help, but now the search had been narrowed down quiet the bit. And it was not now if they would find it rather when they would do it.

In this room that they were in , 8 great mech was standing with the femme sparkling, Ratchet their medic, Ironhide his bodyguard and weapon specialist, Jazz his SIC and the teams spy, Prowl his tactician, Bumblebee as scout, First-Aid Ratchets young medic in training and last Kup the ancient veteran wrecker. So few of them and there was surly more out there in space, not knowing where to go or who to trust.

Lunastorm gave away a giggling sound and lifted her servos up and patted bumblebees cheek plates and she said something in her sparkling lingo again. Bumblebee answered her as he had understood what she had said and that made her giggle and move around in his grip. He held her close to his chassis and she snuggled closer so she could hear the beating sound of his spark, it was not any of her creators spark but now that did not matter.

It was beating in a rhythmic pattern and she could feel the owner of the spark's energy field blend together with her, a young field, filed with amazement, wonder and safty and she vented out and snuggled closer and started her recharging program. Soon she had fallen still and was piece fully recharging in Bumblebees servos. Not having more energy to stay online.

"Well I don't think we are going to have problem with sparkling sitter in the future" Ironhide noted and the other bots laughed low at the statement. Now that matter would not be so hard to fix.

"But I wanted to hold the sparkling to" Jazz suddenly said "Come on bee, I want to see the little cutie too" he said and looked down at the recharging sparkling in Bumbelbee servos as he moved her away and scowled to the smaller white and black bot.

: No, get your own sparkling to hold: he said and turned one of his shoulder joints to the smaller bot so he could not see the now recharging sparkling. He did not want to let go of the sparkling, and it was fun to teas Jazz.

Jazz stopped at his words and blinked before a sly smile was shown on his lip plates and his visor shimmered in a light blue color as he turned slowly to Prowl.

"Good idea Bumbelbee!" he said still smiling to his mate

And said mech stiffen slightly and his wing sensor rose tensely in the air as Jazz looked at him like that, and after all of the time he had known Jazz he could easily understand that he was up to something. His optics was vigilant on the black and white mech that smiled that smile again and was coming closer, with steps light and graceful as a cyber-cat.

That made his wings twitch and he had an internal battle if he should run or stay put and he could hear the other bots snickering and low laughter before Jazz was by his side with that sly smile of his.

"Jazz I don't think that was what Bumblebee meant" he said in a matter of fact tone, but then again when had Jazz ever listened to it?

* * *

"Well that went alright, she took it with ease" Ratchet said as he lowered the sparkling down to her own bench and put a warmer crystal blanket over her for the warmth sake. Luna started to wake up slightly from her recharge as she was put down and cooed tired to her creators.

Ratchet smiled and stroked the little ones helm with one digit and soon the program was active again and he felt Ironhide come up beside them.

"Yes, I would not have expected anything else from my sparkling" He said with a smile on his lips as ratchet huffed.

"If it had been you, then you would have asked to see their weapons" he said teasing and this time it was Ironhides turn to huff with muted laughter.

"What can I say? It is in my coding" he said grinning as he lay an arm around his mate

"come now, you need to recharge" he said as he too gave his sparkling a last patter on her helm and then led his mate to their own bench not too far away.

"In your coding you say? You are really a mechs mech" he said as he was laying down and looked up at his red true love.

He could feel the love come from Ironhide and the piece full feeling from the sparkling. He had never thought that he would find this happiness in the middle of the war; it was truly enjoyable and he let Ironhide feel this.

~Neither did I~ Ironhide said suddenly as he was laying down and laid an servo over the medics waits forcing him to came closer to his frame. Their energy fields were perfectly blending together now and their bond was wide open, letting them both feel everything that the other felt for the moment.

Ratchet looked into his mechs optics as he laid closer and vented out ~did I ever thanked you for it?~

Ironhide gave him a grin ~it depends in which way you were thinking of thanking me in? ~

Ratchet chuckled low and let his for helm rest against his ~that! Is a surprise for later events, now I'm tired~

Ironhide smiled and send a loving teasing feelings over the bond as he offlined his optics soon followed by Ratchet

* * *

**A/N:** And there I will end this chapter for this time ^^ hope you liked it and it was not too bad, still working on the interact part and to make the bots as little OC as possible, but that is hard i tell you XD

Well R&R so that I know what you think!

Chapter posted: 28/7 2013 (2785 letters)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **In the beginning of this story there is going to be some time skip, just for Luna to grow some and for the fun to begin! :D

And so many thanks to you all new fav. People! it is fun to know that there is people who like to read what my mind come up with. R&R!

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to Hasbro. I only own the plots that are not in the movie and my OC's

klik = 62 seconds/ 1,2 min  
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
mega – cycle= ~1hour  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
orbital cycle = ~1 month  
deca – cycle= ~1 year

Time skip: 1 orbital cycle  
Lunastorms high: 2 ft (~0,6m)

* * *

_"The first orbital cycle in a sparklings life not much will happen; the sparkling is going to recharge most of the time, this is a part of it's development cycle and will have too refueled on a routine basis. Under this times the sparkling is safest in any of its creators sparkling chamber in a steady tempter environment as the sparkling still not have fully developed cooling and heating system. Each solar cycle the sparklings muscles cable and energy pumps will get stronger by small electric contractions in the system that make them have small twitches that will disappear with age. The best thing is to let the sparkling be out of the sparkling chamber when its awake to stretch and be able to move on both their servos and pedes to ease the twitches._

_After the second orbital cycle the sparklings processor will take a rapid developing and an upgrade on the system is at this time recommended the contraction will slowly become less and less as the sparkling can move on its own. Easy languish pattern will now start to store in the sparklings processor and the sparkling will start to try to say words or communicate with its creators with different sounds and noises. In this state it is really sensitive for both impressions of events and conversations, the creat...…reat... eat... at...eat... " _

The voice suddenly died down in a statics noise and text was flying all around the screen.

"Where did you find this old stuff Ratchet? this thing is broken!" the red mech exclaimed irritated and slammed his servo hard on the top of the machine that had stopped when he had listening. But by his action it now gave away a hissing noise and then went completely black.

He looked at the machine under his servo a little surprise before loud clang could be heard and a shout of pain not soon after it from him.

"Frag it Ratchet! Don't hit me with tha.."

Another loud clang was heard and Ratchets engines growled warningly at his words.

"Watch your languish in front of the sparkling Ironhide or a swear, mate or not, I will not make your next check up the worst of your existent!" he said and put down the wrench that he had held in his grip on nearest bench.

"And don't come here and destroy my equipment just because it don't say what you want, it will take me deca-cycles to fins another working one"

"It's was broken any way"

"And now even more, thanks to you"

"so? you can always build another one" the red mech grumbled and rubbed his helm were the medic had hit it. He heard the sweet giggling sound of his femmling that was laying on Ratchets working desk in a crystal blanket. She had her servos up in the air wagging for attention but had one piece of the blanket in them. Her blue optics wandering between Ironhide and Ratchet forms as she expected something to happen now that she had their attention. They could not forget about her now could they?

"Of course I can, but with all mechas, - you included - that always ended up hurt on a daily bas and giving me even more work to do, so it will take some time " Ratchet vented as Hide went to the sparkling and Ironhide muttered something that made Ratchet look stern at him so he muted it.

Ratchet looked at him and huffed slightly when the red mech was now quiet "You just want to know when she can learn about weapons and shooting, and it will not happen in a long time, not if I have something to say about it and I have!" he snorted and glared at him.

"Come on Ratchet "The big red mech said "She will need to learn to defend herself early; I bet my own spark on that she will grow up to an outstanding and beautiful femme. There are not many femmes out there so many bad mechs going to be after her and no one is going to hurt our femmling!" the red mech said and looked at his mate as stood by the sparkling with a smile on his lip plates and Luna cooed up at him.

Ratchet gave away a hard ventilation and let his servos rest against the bench he was working on. "I know that, but a sparklings can't have any weapon yet, it... she must have more body part to create a weapon from and now she don't have it. So just let her be a sparkling as long as possible and not bring her into this war to soon or hopefully not at all" he said and turned his back structure to them both compleatly and started to do something on his working bench.

Ironhide looked up from the sparkling that had trade the blanket she had a grip on to one of his bigger digits and she was now hugging it like a toy that she did not want to let go. It was like the game Bee had let her play not too long ago and she had liked it. But the last statement from his sparkmate disturbed him as did the small tingling feeling of distress inside his spark that he could feel over the bond.

As gently he could he took his digits back from the little sparkling without her making a big fuss over it because she just grabbed something ells, now her blanket, for the time being . He went to the white medic and let his servos wrapped around his waist section, successfully stopping whatever the medic was tampered with.

"What is it that really bothering you? " he said in a low voice when he pressed the medics back against his chassis.

"And don't you dare to say it is nothing because I have known you too long for that to work" Ironhide asked and started to trace gentle kisses at the tense cables in the medic neck as he spoke.

"You know what's bothering me" The medic replayed low as he tried to resist the soft treatment that his mate used on him to weakening his thought and action. He tried to resist before his frame soon enough relax back against his mates broad chassis and he vented out.

"One; The war" Ironhide said between his kisses and he had a smile on his lip plates "and two; Megatron"

"Yes, you know well enough what Megatron did to all of those sparklings and younglings millennia ago and he would not resist to do it again" he said and tried to keep his voice stern to show the gravity in it. But it only ended up in a low gasp from his vocal accords instead.

This fight was one he would not win, but he could always try to make his point, the rattling sound of their sparkling woke him up from the light trans his mate was putting him in.

"and if you don't stop this we going to scare our sparkling for life" Ratchet said and tried to get away from the red mechs grip but the servos kept him in place close to him, making it almost impossible to get away.

"She is too small to know what is happening and we both need a good overload" he said grinned as he did not let the medic go. Ratchet may be heavier than him in form and protecting plantings, but in a raw strength competition, Ironhide would win easy.

"And I don't think she will protest over her creators just showing their love to each other" he said with a seductive voice which made the medic shivering in pleasure with the promising pleasure the words held.

But then the medic snorted a low laugh "Really? I don't want to take the chance for her to ask what an interfacing is before she understand what it means. "he said as his cooling fans kicked in higher than before.

Ironhide Laughed low then as the red mechs servo started to travel lower down on his mid section and all the sensitive wires that were hiding behind the plantings. "She can't even process what happen, you heard the unit" he said grinning

Ratchet felt a wave of pleasure going throw his frame as the red mech was caressing his plating that slowly had begun to heat up and he could feel that Ironhide's frame did the same behind him.

Sneaky mech, he made it almost impossible for him to say no, and if primus only know how much he needed this.

Almost.

"And just for the record, I will let you explain that part" Ironhide husky whispered in the white ones audio receptors as his servo caressed over his mates lower plating.

Not many had ever seen the two bots like this before and lived; they did never let their emotion go out over their work only when they know that they were alone, or at least they tried. They had both a reputation to keep up and this was a side that only the nearest team member knows something about. And that only by mistakes, like showing affection in a public place or something like that.

But one bot of the crew that had seen them like this before, to many times for his own good, was now standing in the door entrance. This said bot had no respect for closed doors policy and could sometime walk in to worse moment than this in front of his optics now.

Now he had to alert them before something he rather not wanted to see happened right before his optics, he did not need to see that. So he knocked on the door frame making the both bots jump and react on pure instinct.

Ironhides weapon come online the quickest, ready to shoot anything or anybot that could be a danger to his family unit and he took a protective stand before his mate and sparkling.

Ratchets chainsaw weapon was out and spinning and his engines was growling as he was standing over the sparkling that was now dead silence and had her optics huge in fright over her creator's reaction. A low whimpering sound was heard from her vocals and she had only one way to show the world that she was afraid.

But before she could really start to vocalize her scared feelings, Ratchet silent her sternly over the creator bond stern and she got completely quiet again. They could not have her start wailing or screaming if they got into an ambush or fight. If she was going to survive she needed to be silent in the right moment, despite how frightened or scared she was.

When Ratchet processor started to registered that it was Jazz that was in the doorway and that it was him that had alert their programs he started to relaxed some. But not much, when the protective instinct started to die down the irritated feeling was growing.

~ I'm sorry sparklet, but you needed to be quiet at that~ he told the sparkling that looked up at him with energon tears in her optics. He did know that she did not understand what he was saying so he send her smoothing feelings over the bond and that she is safe.

~It is alright now~ he assured her and Luna soon purred low as Ratchets digits stroked over her helm.

"If you want some alone time you can always come me so I can take the princess out of your servos" the black and white mech said with a smug grin and his visor had a light blue color in amusement. He just stood there like nothing had happened only kliks before.

Ironhid growled irritated "Give me a good reason that I should not blow you to the pit Jazz!" He threatened with his cannon still activated and pointed tower the intruding mech.

"Because I can take the princess of you servos for some time as you can be alone?" Jazz said and considered his next action and the environment before he went in, knowingly took a major detour around Ironhide's canon. He walked to Ratchet that now had brought back his weapons and was standing by the sparkling.

" The door was locked" the medic said in a state of fact voice, why was he not more surprise? This was Jazz they talked about. If something is looked the mech just had to open it because it is locked.

"Naah it was open for me, it always is doc" he said and flashed them a bigger smile as he now was closer to the white sparkling and the medic. Lunas optics was now attached to something todelly different then the new mech or her Danni it was on her opi. Suddenly gave away a high pinching sound that med all three of the mech flinch in surprise.

Ratchet thought first that she was going to try to scream again but suddenly he could feel something other over the bond that was not fear, it was…happiness?

He must have looked slightly dumb fold as he felt the feeling come from the sparkling. He fail to see the happy event in this moment, just some kliks ago she had been full of fear and was scared but now her mood had turn around completely.

Soon the high noise she was making was sounding more like a laugh and the sparkling was now reaching out with her servos to her opi. But with a closer look what she really was reaching out for he could see that she was not reaching for the mech himself but rather at his…. canons.

Jazz started to laugh out loud when he too figures it out and Ratchet growl slightly irritated over this whole situation turn around to this. "Oh primus help me!" the medic grumbled low as he closed his optics when he saw what his sparkling had gotten so happy over to see.

But not soon after a soft smile was on his lip plats, both he and Ironhide clearly could feel how happy she was now and how curious she was with the sight of the canons.

They had only joked that Ironhide was a weapon specialist right throw the coding but now they had the proof that it was right, how could they think anything ells? The Canons was not shiny in any way. Something that Ratchet had seen the sparkling had her optics on before, no Ironhides arm canons was in a dark red color with black bolts. They were big and powerful but not shiny.

Little Lunastorm was already a opi's femmling, not that Ratchet thought that was bad thing. But he was not so happy that their almost 1 orbital old femmling had already an interest in weapons, even if she did not know it herself.

Ironhide looked slightly dumb folded at the sparklings attention but a grin was soon enough building up on his face plates as he to understood.

"Ha! Told you she going to like guns! Especially mine" He grinned proudly as he showed her the cannon and Luna looked at them and clapped her servos together and tried to reach for it before Ironhide turns around to the SIC with his canon warming up. Energon heating up and creating a light in the end of the weapon and a low whirring sound could be heard.

"And now she is going to see me use them!" he said still grinning. "How fast can you run now again Jazz? It was some time ago I had practice on a moving object so you better get started!"

"aah, take it easy now Hide, I was just coming here to let you get some alone time" Jazz held his servos up in a defeated movement but as he steped aside, Ironhides canon was still looked at him.

Ironhide gave away a huffing sound but did not lower his canons at the mechs words "That is easy fixed, last time I checked Bee volunteered to watch the sparkling"

Jazz's visor got a dark blue color "but I'm volunteer right now" he said and lowered his servos to cross them over his chassis "The youngling can have his turn next time, right?" Jazz asked the older mech.

Ironhide huffed slightly at his words "Alright, I will let you go for this time" he said and put the canon away to his sparklings dissatisfaction as she clearly vocalized.

She gave away a high clicking sound to show it and energon tears started to well up in her optics but before she could start destroying their audio receptions by wailing, Jazz came in her sight with a big smile and his visor now bright blue.

"Now now little one" Jazz chuckled and lifted her up in his arm "no, tears is not going to bring back the canons "

"No, but a slagging irritating spying mech will" Ironhide grumbled and got a swat from Ratchet in the back of his helm.

"Languish! Or I will reformat you into that garbage instead" he warned him and Jazz grinned when the sparkling had become quiet again at they talked. "I will send for you when we going to pick her up" Ratchet then told Jazz that nodded as he walked out from their room.

Ratchet watched them go away and Ironhide went to the door and put in the double-checked the code in the monitor and put on one more code before he turned around to his mate.

"so where were we before the slagging spying mech disturbed us?" he asked as he walked forward to Ratchet that raised one of his optic ridges.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really" he said and put his servos around the medics waist again

"You are impossible, you know that right?" Ratchet told him with a small chuckle

"and you would not have me other way" Hide grinned as he brought the medic closer to his own frame.

"True" he said as he let his own servos trace his chassis plating where Ironhides spark hummed strong and wild under his touch.

* * *

"What a well behaved sparkling we have here, right?" Jazz cooed at her as he walk down the corridor from the room.

"Really strange because your creators are not, at least not all the time" he told the sparkling with a smile and looked down at the white sparkling that looked up at him. She could feel her creators sending her assuring feelings that everything was alright and that made her cooing in response.

"So sparklet, what would you say to go and see Prowlie? He had worked far too much this cycle and I think he need a distraction from it" he asked her and Luna chipped now happily in his servo as he talked to her.

Jazz walked down the now empty hallway as many bot either was on their work station or was recharging. Soon he find himself outside of Prowls office as he typed in the private cod that he had from his mate and the door swished open.

Prowl did not need to look up at the bot that intrude his working space he already know how it was, but the suddenly cooing sound of the sparkling made his wings twitched and rise slightly in surprise. He raised his optics and looked at the mech that was smiling big in front of his desk with the happily cooing sparkling in his servos.

"You could have knocked" he said

"Yes, I could, but I never have done that and it so much fun to surprise everyone!" Jazz smiled

Prowl looked at the mech in his office "The door are there for a reason, and if it is close that is to for a reason" he said with a matter of fact tone.

"Well that is good for them, so are you working on something special?" he asked

"It is the rapport from today" he said then and Jazz nodded.

"Good, then it was nothing important right?" he said with a grin on his face plate.

Prowl looked at him and then at Lunastorm in his servos "Did you came here to tell me that you stole the sparkling from its creators?" he said then and Luna that was now looking around in his office with an fascinated expression.

A pretend hurt ventilation sound came from Jazz at the statement "I would never do that! How can you even think of that possibility?"

"Easy it is a 87% chance that you did steal her away, 93 % chance that you will do it again, soon, and 79,4% chance that you will try to use her as a motivation to get our own. At a time like this it would be illogical to create more sparklings"

"Only 79%? And how high is the chance that I success?"

Prowl ignored that statement, he took up one of his data pads that he had put down when his bond mate had walked in and he It was a rapport that needed to be done this cycle . But now when Jazz was here the possibility was almost less than 20% chance that he would succeed in more work.

Jazz looked at him when he started to work again and looked down at the sparkling that now looked up at him questioningly to and then back to the working mech. Jazz smiled then and putted the sparkling down at Prowls desk to be more of a distraction for Prowl.

"Why are the sparkling on my desk?" he asked without looking up from the pad.

Luna started to try to sit up by her own and succeeded her twittering happy about that fact she looked up at the two funny mechs and noticed that she did not have their attention on her.

"aww come on Prowl! Don't be like this now" Jazz said and put one of his servos over the data pad, Like Prowl had figured out the chance was very small.

"You need a break, you have already worked overtime 4 solar-cycles, don't make me tell Ratchet" he said and Prowl looked up at him slightly irritated.

"You would better not tell him, and thanks to you I only had worked over 1 bream each solar-cycle so it is nothing you can report to him" he said and Jazz grinned at his words

"Really? And now why is that? Don't think that I can do that?"

"Yes, it is exactly something that you would do, I know you to well to not know" he said looking at Jazz that still grinned at him happily. He then looked down at the sparkling when she suddenly gave away an irritated clicking sound when she thought that they had forgotten about her.

"What is the sparkling really doing here?" he asked and looked down at the sparkling on his desk that smiled up to him.

"Well, Ironhide and Ratchet was going to show her how she was created so I thought that maybe I could watch her" Jazz said and stroked one of his digits over her helm, earning a satisfy purring sound from her.

Prowl looked at the white and black mech as he could read under his words and he felt slightly sorry for Ratchet and Ironhide.

He had known Jazz for a long time, maybe not as long as Optimus has but nearly, he had been his first real close friend and if there was something that he had learned about the spy then it was one thing.

Jazz was made to find things interesting and where ever he sees an opportunity to bend roles, he bend them, but he was always doing it by small standards and a bit further that was perhaps meant. But a sparkling? He had no idea of what the mech was processing about that subject. They had talked about it before a both come to the fact that it was not any time to have one. Too many things could go wrong, and he was not exactly an example how an creator would be, he was everything ells than an creator.

"And it was far too long sins a sparkling was among us, and I kind of missed it" Jazz continued the answer as he looked down at the sparkling still petting her helm and she was still purring with closed optics.

But Prowl had been too still, he had seen Prowl space out before and it was always a funny thing to se. This logic made mech with a double sized battle compute installed in his core was spacing out from thoughts? It was a wonder that he hadn't glitch yet!

And now he was just looking at Prowl and he coaxed his helm slightly at one side and he got no response from the Praxian. He then gave away a low chuckling that made the sparkling look at him still purring satisfy and then she turned her optics back to the processing mech.

"Prowl?" he asked but got no answer just a dimmed look from the optics.

Wow, what was it on his processor that he was processing things this deep? It was not like Prowl to space out as this. Which made it funnier, how could he figure out what the other mech was processing?

Prowls processor was still going all around that is was illogical to have sparkling in a time like this, they were at war! And with Megatron that had made it his 'law' that no sparkling would be sparked until the war was over or they all was eliminated. It was dangerous, both for the sparkling but also all the bots around it that would put down their own life to protect the new life.

But he could not deny that he too had missed the sight of a sparkling, but to be emotional attach to one was not logical, not in war. So many things could go wrong and he could not even give a correct number or calculate it and he was back to the fact that would not be a good creator.

"Prooowwlliiiee?"

And why was he even thinking so deep about this? Jazz know this fact to and he was not going to do something to risk a sparklings life just because he wanted one. They were not even spark bonded yet, not that was any problem, and they both were about ready to take the next step. Or he thought they were.

He loved and cheered Jazz with his entire spark, and would do anything for the mech but what if one of offline in battle after they had bonded? And the other one was following the same fate? Then the autobots would lose both their SÌC and their TIC! It was not logical, but Ratchet and Ironhide was, and they had fought the war for a long time. So why did he hesitate again?

A suddenly patting feeling wandered through his frame and he was snatched from his processing thoughts before he had a chance to overwork his circuits and he turned his optics down. He searched for the sours of the patting and focused on the sparkling that suddenly was patting his servo with hers and looked up at him with big innocent blue optics.

It was optics that belongs to a new spark that had not yet seen the war a new generation that not had seen all the dark events and horrible moments that they all had. Maybe, and just maybe, this was what they all needed, something new, a new thinking to break the old pattern of the War they were stuck in?.

Jazz suddenly chuckle made Prowl focused his optics on the mech as he looked at them both with a soft expression on his face plates and his visor was now up in his helm. Showing his deep blue optics that Prowled loved to se and that now twitched in amusement.

"You listening to a sparkling patting but not your own bond mates calling?" he teased the mech with a laugh "I feel so loved" he dramatically said and earned a small smile from Prowl that he had tried to see from the start.

Prowl let one of his digits now carefully cross out over the sparkling's spine structure, making her purr happily by the attention she got from the winged mech.

He did not answer Jazz teasing, he did not need to, not now when the mech had got what he wanted from the beginning. Prowl had acknowledged the sparkling's existence and stop working for at least two bream.

When it comes to Jazz and his calculation was useless most of the time, everything could happen with that mech in the end. But some time they could be right, and probably for the better

* * *

**A/N:** OMP! I had no idea that this shapter would be this long but I think this chapter was kind of cute XD what do you think? i found some fact in the book of transformers (Exodus) so it is not all my thinking XD but the part with the spaklings developing is (A) i think O.o well, well, moving on!

I hope my view of the bots so far is not too much out of line :S then again, I doing this to learn to interact with them and learn how to write their personalities. And there is so many different versions of all the canons that I don't really know which one is right *laughs* well anyway I love to write this stuff it is so funny!

Question:, where do Jazz accent come from in all FF? In so many FF he has a 'slang' kind of accent. Where did that start? Like in the movie he only said 4 sentences? O.o And Jazz is not going to have any accent before they landing on earth ^^ then I will try to write it, i think XD

Next chapter: 2 new bots will arrive (A) we all know who them are! yeey!

Chapter posted: 3/8 2013 ( 5,200 letters)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I had a bit of hard time to write this chapter XD not really into the 'fight' scenes but anyway. This week has been quit hard on me because one of my rabbits (and I have 3 of them) is sick but even if I had gone to the veterinary and we have taking all the test they can take (without opening him up) And all the test comes back good and nothing is wrong with him O.o every one is just scratching their heads and had no idea what is the problem. But we will see how it goes, he's eating and drinking and want to cuddle all the time :3 anyway! On with the chapter and i will hope that it is not to bad ^^

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, but Luna is mine.

klik = 62 seconds/ 1,2 min  
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
mega – cycle= ~1hour  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
orbital cycle = ~1 month  
deca – cycle= ~1 year

Time skip: 4 orbital cycle  
Lunastorms high: 2,7 ft (~0,85m)

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"

* * *

"Sit still or I will never get this cable right!" Ratchet growled as he gave the servo he was working on a hard tug hard tug so that his patient was twitching.

"Primus Hatchet, little gentler will you? That hurt!" the red mech complained and twitched again as he tried to get away, he was fine anyway.

Ratchet brought out a wrench and hurled it at the red bots helm hard when his first threat did not work

"I. Said. Sit. Still! It will only take a klik, And don't call me that" he ordered with growing irritation; it was like having Luna here when she was in a bad mood. She could not sit still for even a moment or let the whole universe know that she do not like the situation.

"OW! Ratchet watch my paint, I just finished it!"

Ratchet snorted "you sounding like your brother" he said as he tried to reconnect the last cable in the red mechas arm as he moved again and Sideswipe grinned at the medics statement.

"Well thank you! I have taught him everything that I know!" the mech said happily as the newest dent in his helm now was completely forgotten as he looked over to his yellow painted twin grinning.

The yellow mech snorted at his brother's statement "and it all went faster than a klik to do so" he said with his arms crossed over his new painted yellow chassis. They had finished his new paint job before they had come to Ratchets, between the complete mission and docking to the main ship, maybe it was a mistake now. But slag that, he was not going around with scratches all over his frame, not a chanc. But the Hatchet seems on the warpath this solar cycle so he would do smart to watch his action carefully unlike his brother.

Sideswipe looked at his twin when he said that and acted slightly choked "Suunnyy! Your hurt me! That was really mean said" he said as he twitched again earning a irritated growl from Ratchet.

"Maybe your processor is too small to process in more than kliks information?" Sideswipe teased grinning, completely ignoring Ratchet, sometime it was fun to get on his brothers nerve cables.

And of course the other twin did not take the bait, it was more the first statement that made Sunstreaker growled "Don't call me that!" he was going to punch his brother before ratchet beat him to it.

"Fraggit! Sit still would you?" Ratchet broke the pointless discussion or what you would call it, they could finish this pointless bickering outside of his medbay!

Soon as he was finished with the last cable and everything was looking fine he let the protective equipment and plates fall down again over the vulnerable cables. The other smaller damages Sideswipe own system could repair with ease.

"There you go, don't forget to refuel so you can heal up, that includes you to Sunstreaker, and now get out of here and don't let me see you here again anytime soon!" he threatens as he was wiping of his servos. It was his job as a medic to repair any bot that was in his medbay, but that didn't meant that he liked it, they was getting all of this unneeded wounds from a friendly fight or a sparing match.

Could they not fight more friendly and not get so much hurt? But that was too much to ask for in this team. Especially the twins that could get to, energetic at some points.

"And don't forget to report to Prowl he specific said that he wanted the report from you this cycle"

"Will do, nice to see you again hatchet, it has not been long enough" Sideswipe said cheeky before he quickly jumped with a loud yelp out throw the door as a wrench came flying over his helm. Missing him with only a few milimacs . But as he avoided the wrench it went flying and hit Sunny right in the face plates.

Pit the medic was fast slagger! It was only with share reflex and a great deal luck that he had ducked it, he could not say the same for Sunny.

"WHAT THE FRAG HATCHET! I didn't do anything!" he screamed as the wrench made his face pain receptors burn and he had a new dent in his cheek plats.

As he saw Ratchet menacingly coming towards them not soon after he had screamed that statement and he soon was running after his brother down the hallway, not wanting another dent.

* * *

How had he ended up in this situation again? Why did he put up with this?

One of Prowls optics twisted slightly as he could hear the low humming and clicking sound from the sparkling that now sat on his desk and was playing with one of her toys that some of the bots had got to her.

She surly both sounded happy an it looked like she like to stay there with him, and she was a well-behaved sparkling, most of the time at least. So it was not much he had to complain over, but he was not a sparkling sitter! There were so many other mechas that would freely volunteer to do that.

But he had to say that even thou he did not want to be a sparkling sitter he thought it was a pleasant to have her there. The sparkling liked to have quiet around her when she painted or was processing over something and if there was a room on this ship that was quiet, it was his office.

If he decided to talk she would listening, or at least he thought she listened at him because she would sit quiet and look at him.

But even if she liked to have quiet around her she had made a habit to hum and click for herself as she was doing what the cycle had to bringing, it was like she was talking to her toys. Something he could not understand and would not think too hard on it. This time she was playing with a painting pad that Jazz had fixed to her and she had started to paint different things.

She had not grown much by size this 4 orbits cycles, she was still small, but she had started to talk some more to make the bigger bot understand her. And she process things faster and faster with each passing cycle, she proceeding fast. But it was only logic that she would be that, she was perhaps the only sparkling that was functional and the only playmates ,so to say, was the bigger bots, and they could not understand sparklings lingo.

So they only needed to show her ones or twice times how to do some new things and then she could try to figure things out by herself. Some time it went alright and other time things would be thrown away. She did not speak a lot but some words she could try to pronounce, and then some clicking sound and other noises only a sparkling could make would come even often in her speech pattern.

But she was picking up their languish fast and could understand most of what they said by now, not the more complex words and explanation, she was still a just sparkling, but the simple meanings and actions she could understand.

But back to the matter of the cycle, how was it that he of all bots always in the end ended up as a sparkling sitter? He had work to do! And could not do it as the sparkling chipper beside him each time he tried to concentrate.

He had a lot of reports to read and a lot of plans that had to looked over for the next mission; Optimus had a plan to split up the team now when they were so close to where the allspark could be. But at the same time he wanted to know all the risk to do so and what the odds was to find it any time soon.

One of his optics ridges twitched slightly again as he tried to think of the most logical action would be of the next mission, but it was hard as at the same time the sparkling had started happily to hum again. If Prowl just paused for some astro-seconds he was picking up something familiar in the notes she was humming, not much but some. Strangely enough it sounded like one of those lullabies that Ratchet would sing for her when she was fussing and did not want to recharge.

Or when she found something shiny that she could not get to or was not allowed to have and needed a distraction, jazz could start singing for her to take her attention from the object.

That was another funny thing, the sparkling was obsessed with shiny things and with weapon, all of them could see that Ironhide was proud of that fact. While Ratchet did not like her obsession with weapon, shiny things he could live with without any problems, but weapon to a sparkling? Not a good idea.

Lunastorm clicked and hummed softly now as she was painting something on her tiny pad and he could not help to notice that she was mimicking him at some point how she hold the pad.

As if the sparkling felt his optics on her she stopped and looked up at the bigger bot happily clicking and chipping as she started to talk to him in her own lingo.

Prowl vented hard, he would not get any work done now.

"What are you doing sparkling?" Prowl then asked as he lowered his own much bigger data pad and Luna looked down at her pad and then up at him again at his question like she was debating with herself if she was going to show it to him. He calculated the odds that she would do that to a 76% chance.

And he was right, she soon enough decided it was okay for him to see her work and she raised it up for him to see what she was painting on "He' go" she said and now whistled happy as she wanted him to see it.

Prowl held out his servo as she dropped the small data pad in it and brought the pad in his servo closer to his optic to see what she was doing and he saw two cybertronian alike figures close to each outer and some squiggly symbols.

"Your unit?" he asked her as Luna tilled her head to the side and scowled slightly at him as she shocked her helm.

"no" she said and then made some chipping sound as he could not see who it was, so she tried to stand up and on unstable pedes walked to his servo where her pad was. First she pointed to the one of the mech that was mostly gray in color with a big red dot as its helm " 'owli" she said and then pointed to the white one " 'azzy!" she happily cheered as she said their name and Prowl looked down at the pad again.

So she had painted him and Jazz? But what was she trying to write? He looked at the symbols again and his processor was suddenly going on fully. Her innocent writing was way wrong spelled from what must have been an attempt to writhe their designation. But instead the most logical explanation of the symbols was way to intimate for her to understand and write, or was it?

Yes, yes! It was! , but it was not right, he saw the picture and the words she had written and his processor was now trying to see the most logical explanation and possibility for it to happen. But he could not find any explanation and he tried more, and harder to get the information he was required to process this properly, it was getting hard to process it and no answer come to him.

And suddenly some of Prowls circuits in his battle computer were starting to get overheated as it tried to find information it could not find in it. Suddenly it was too much the heat was too intense and it started to shut down so not destroy or damage any other important cables in his processor.

And he glitches.

His whole frame was suddenly completely still, his optics closed and his fell forward on his desk, face down, still with the data pad in his servos.

A hard thud was heard and shocked the desk so that the sparkling that once had stood on her peds with help of his servo now landed on her rear. Her optics went widen when mech beside now had gone completely still.

"owli?" she asked and tried to get up on her pedes again but fall back on her rear before she was bending her pedes under her sp she was standing on her knee joints and crawled forward to his face structure and patterned his cheek plates for attention. It always worked with her creators, " 'owli? Aky! Aky!" she tried and let her tiny servo hit his cheek plates with clinging sound.

But prowl did not wake up and she started to get irritated at the bot, he could not recharge now! No recharge before her! Or without her for that matter, and now was not time for her to recharge.

But Prowl was doing it and she started to suddenly feel unsecured and afraid instead of irritated that he did not wake up, had she done something wrong? She had tried to paint all the bots and write the designation under it. Did he hate her painting so much that he ignored her?

" 'Owli!" she tried again with a more wailing voice and clicked now uneasily, but she still got no reaction from the gray mech and she was really getting afraid. She did not like to bee alone awake.

~Daanniii!~she wailed throw her creation bond ~ owli no aky!~

It was a silence moment and started to get afraid that her danni did not hear her before Ratchet answered ~ are you with Prowl? What happened to Jazz? Is he there? ~ he asked her

~Nooh Danni, azzy no he'e~ she said with a small complaining voice and let her raw feelings of distress and unease flow throw the bond ~Aky, Aky owli!~

~I'm on my way Luna, stay where you are alright? It is alright sweet spark~

The sparkling looked up at the offline mech's faceplate with energon tears in the corner of her optics, her Danni was on his way, she could feel him coming closer. ~kay~ she then said and tried to stay calm as was on his way to wake Prowl again and she would promising him to not paint more, then he would not need to recharge when she was there.

* * *

Luna looked up as she suddenly heard the door open and close, her danni was really quick! She stood up with the help of one of servo on Prowls olfactory factory to stabilize herself and to great her danni when he come in.

But as her optics looked at the door she saw two unknown mech stand there and her fear and unsecure was spiking again, unknown mech! She had not seen them before and Prowl was recharging so she was staying really quiet as her creators had taught her when something like this would happen.

One of the bot was bright yellow and the other one was in a rich red paint, she had never seen them before and shrunken down a little and closer to Prowl facial structure in an attempt to hide. She never took her optics of the bots but her tiny frame was starting to shake with the fear as they come close.

As a sparkling she had not learned how to close the creator bond so her rising distress feelings went through fast to her creators in a silence plead that her creators would come to her rescuer.

And as soon she was feeling so her creator's response on it and now she could feel them both were coming to her aid, but she could feel their confusion. There was no danger that they known of, no decepticons was attacking them, Or was them? Suddenly as that thought had been processed both creators was in a hurry

~Sparkling what is it? what are you doing?~ Ironhide asked and tried to find his sparkling to come and save her from what ever made her feel so distress.

"Hey sunny it looks like Prowl has glitches" One of the voices said and walked closer to the temporary offline mech and the hiding sparkling.

"We have nothing to do with that, so who or what made him glitch? Jazz?" the other mech asked and stared to look around but was soon walking forward to the desk.

"Maybe" one of them said and grinned " but It is a to good opportunity to not do anything, what do you think about if we paint his wings pink? Or sun yellow?"

~ Danni, opi~ she whimpered as she had listening on the bots and she did not like it ~big scary bots gona 'urt 'owli!~ she said and was now shaking and tried to press herself harder in Prowls face and Ironhide was sending her recurring feelings and Ratchet to, just to keep her calm.

~We are on our way sparkling, stay quiet and hide, they are not going to do anything~

Ratchet swore highly and irritated, he had not known that Luna was with Prowl and that the both terror twins would be reporting to Prowl immediately.

~it's alright sparkling they are nice bots~ he said to her and was now running faster; he was only two klicks away but anything could happen with the twins in the same room.

The calming words from her creators help her from panicking but she still did not like the new unknown mechas even if her danni said that they were nice. But they looked so dangerous!

The yellow twins looked around and walked to one side of the working desk to see better when his brother was going to paint the door winger but his optics saw something white instead. It was small and white thing "Wait Sides what is that?" Sunny suddenly asked and Luna lifted her blue optics when the they was so close and looked at the yellow bot. Lunas optics looked right up at the yellow ones and she gave away a low squealing noise and tried to hide.

The squeal scared Sunny and he screamed in fright and backed fast away as he dragged his brother with him back and pulled out his swords. "Scraplet! Prowl have Scraplets on him!" he yelled and pointed the sword against Luna that fell backward in shock at the scream. It was not her scream, but it had sounded as it.

Her processor was now telling her two different things, one side wanted her to scream for her carrier to take away the threat in front of her and the other one remembered that she should stay quiet and hide as they had told her.

But as the other red bot to draw out his weapon and growled in a threatening matter she could no longer keep quiet and she started to scream a high and terrified scream that most likely would destroy Prowls audio receptor as he was laying right beside her. She was now completely terrified of this whole situation and her sparkling programs demanded her to send for some protection, her spark hummed painfully in her small frame and she could not keep every emotion in control.

The pure sparkling scream that Luna was emitting right beside Prowls audio had caused his system go into emergency start-up. His frame heated up and he went right in battle position with his gun out in pure reaction, his optics nearly white as the protective program activate. A program he did not even know he had.

Prowl pointed both his stun gun and acids pelt gun at the twins. At that moment Ratchet and Ironhide came running inside his office right after eatch other with their own weapons out and ready to shoot any possible enemies.

Their sparkling that was now wailing high and with a piercing sound that made every bots audio receptors ring with the sound and it was that sound that trigged the protecting programs in him. Even though it was the most illogical reaction he could not process that possibility as his processor was still not fully rebooting and both his logical center and battle computer was still un- connectable.

The high piercing scream of the sparkling was still ringing in the twins receptors to and Prowl reaction was something that had their own programs activate but before they could do anything both Ratchet and Ironhide was over them.

The twins were surprise by an attack from behind them and they did not registries them as a potential threat before both mechas was over them. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was flat on their fronts and pushed down before they had known what happen to them.

When a sparkling is first present to a new unit, not only its creators, but bots that is close to a daily basis its spark will reach out and create a special bonded with them. And it activates a special protective program for that said sparkling, and to stand between a calling sparkling and one with the program activate was a really bad thing.

Something the twins now had notice "Fragg it Ironhide let me go!" Sides growled under the massive red mech but were quickly silence as one Ironhides canon was whirling closer to his helm.

"What are you doing? it is a scraplet in the room don't attack us!" the yellow mech growled and tried to get away from the medics saw like weapon that now was resting dangerous close to his neck cables.

"Scraplet? Who are you calling a Scraplet?" The medic growled and Sunstreaker got quiet and still once more by the raw emotions that were in the doctor´s voice.

Not soon after they had the twins on the ground and Ratchet had growled his question to Sunstreaker, the 3 other mechas onboard the ship enter the office room. Everyone was on alert by the sparklings call of distress.

The first one to take in the situation and also the first one to recovering from it was Optimus and he straighten up and withdrew both his weapons and battle mask.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, let go of the twins" he ordered and Ironhide growled to his leader in response, not quite willing to let go of the fragger that scared his sparkling. But the demanding voice of a prime reached throws their activated programs and suppressed them significantly

He was a Prime and he had to control his emotion in every possible situation even in situation like this , he had to be the strong leader to take everything under control.

He did not like to use the power he gets from being a Prime, but in this situation it was necessary, when a sparkling was in danger its creators would do anything to protect it even fight their own.

"Bumblebee, go to Lunastorm and comforting her until her creators can response proper" He ordered the scout as he still had his optics at two of his oldest and most trusted friend. He had chosen Bumblebee to go closer to the sparkling only by the fact that he still was counting as a youngling to their race and did not seen as a big threat to the sparkling as an adult would have.

Bumblebee nodded an affirmative and slowly started too walked forward to the desk where Prowl was still standing in protective place over the sparkling. Prowls was now fully functional and when Optimus had entered his weapon was already in its place.

Bumblebee had his optics on Ratchet and Ironhide for any attempt to see him as a possible danger to their sparkling. Ratchet was watching him with a low dangerous rumbling of his engine as the medic still stood with his saw at Sunstreakers neck but did not do anything ells. So Bee slowly lifted up the small leaking sparkling in his sevos and hold her close to his chassis and his spark to try to calm her down.

As he took up the wailing sparkling in his grip and hold her close and he talked low to her with small clicks and beeping sound as he walked slowly forward tower her creators so their attention would be on the sparkling and not the twins.

Almost in the same time as Bumblebee had lifted the sparkling up and walking toward them. Prime slowly coming up beside Ironhide and Ratchet and that helped the two bots to come back more in their processors and let go of the twins.

Ratchet was the first one to let go of Sunstreaker before he quickly went to take their sparkling from the scout and Bee let him take the still leaking sparkling. Ratchet was now holding the sparkling really close to his chassis as soon as Ironhide was standing in front of them in a protective stand. But slowly both of their protective programs started to de-activate.

"Daaanniiii ,ooppiiii!" the sparkling suddenly wailed as she found her vocals still with the energon tears running down her cheeks plat, painting them slightly dull blue from the energon lubricant that the tears was made of. She was soon cuddling close to her carriers sparks and the wailing was muted to sobs and chipper. The spark she was pressed against was in a stronger rate than normal and gave away calming warmth that spread into her own spark.

As soon as Ironhide decided that the red twin was not a threat any more he stood close by his mate and their still sacred was one of the most effective ways to calm down a distress sparkling, not only was their spark beating harder and faster so she could hear it clearer than normal but their engines was rumbling higher than normal to. Making her forget the outside world and only focus on the warmth from her creators sparks and the sound of their engines protecting her.

The twins were in completely shocked of the spectacle, where they had been drawn into and they had no idea what had happened. And why in the fragging pit was Ratchet and Ironhide protecting and none the less hugging a scarplet! Was they out of their processors?

"What is going on here? What did we fragging miss?" Sunstreker growled irritated not yet seen the status of his paint that had a lot of scratches on it as he was getting up on his own pedes.

"Yeah! Why the fragg is the Hatchet and Ironaft hugging a Scraplet?" Side asked as he to raised bud quickly thrown back as he avoided a blast when Hide shot at him meanwhile the mech was growling furious as the statement.

"Call my sparkling that one more time and I swear to primus that the next time I'm will not miss your spark!" he threatened and his canon was warming up again.

"Ironhide, stand down" Prime demanded before the leader turned his attention tower the twins "It would be wise to not insult the sparkling further Sideswipe" he said to the red mech that now was standing up again and stopped in his movement.

"Whow Whow! What? A sparkling? No one said anything about a sparkling!" Sides said shocked at that statement. The scarplet was a sparkling?

"Yes it is a sparkling" Optimus said then to the twins as Ironhide still not letting his optics of the twins " She is Ratchet and Ironhide creation" he explained

"She?" Sides echoed

"Yes, the sparkling is of femme model" Optimus said

"Ratchet and Ironhides?" Sunny said after his brother,he was to in shock over that statement. In another time it would be a funny thing to see that the otherwise stern and emotional hard mech showed this state of emotion.

"Yes" the leader said again.

The twins were now compleatly silence and only stared at the two bots that was standing close with the sparkling in their servos.

Jazz started to laugh lowly as none of the twins moved or reacted for some kliks, just kept on staring "I think we just broke the terror twins!" he said with a cheering voice as he now stood by Prowl side and smiled. "This must be the first time in eons"

Prowl did not say anything as he took in the situation and tried to find the best solution to handle the situation.

"Wanna bet that they will glitch?" Jazz asked them all in attempt to lighten the atmosphere around the room and it was working like he had hope for.

Ratchet had to start to relax more as was Ironhide now as the danger to their sparkling was taken care of , he still held the sparkling close to his chassis as she now was quiet and lulled into a light recovery recharge by his spark.

The sparkling nuzzling into her carriers chassis and the twins just stared at the family unit not saying anything, their mouths was open but nothing come out as they only stared.

And not soon after Jazz had made that statement, the twins optics become completely white at the same time and their circuits shortened out and they fell backwards.

Ratchet looked at them as they fell down and did not make any attempt to reboot them any time soon Ratchet snorted still irritated at this whole thing and he could both see and feel how tired he was and that he was in need of a long and good recharge. But his statement brought his own thoughts back to how this whole mess had started.

Optimus looked over them all and now that Ratchet and Ironhide had calmed down and the sparkling was in recharge he could relax a bit more himself but he stood straight up. "Now when this is has successfully passed would you be so kind and reboot Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Ratchet and then send them to my office when they are functional" he said as he turned around and bid them all god joorn before he walked out.

Ratchet grumbled slightly something about that the twins could lay on the ground for what he cared for but nodded an affirmative as he let Ironhide take over the recharging femme that now had started to come online again slowly.

Luna didn't want to wake up at first, her helm felt way too uncomfortable and it was nice and warm where she was now. But as she heard the deep rumbling sound of the spark in the chassis she looked up her opi before she let out a small cybertronian equal of a yawn. She cuddled closer in to the chassis and offline her optics again, not really wanted to come online as she could feel a digit caress over her back structure.

Ratchet rebooted the twins by the cables in their helms a bit more rough than he usually would have been in this case and he then looked over to Prowl.

"I want you to come with me to the medbay Prowl and look so that glitch didn't cause any permanent damages" he ordered the tactician.

"It is not necessary Ratchet all my programs functioning properly"

Ratchet gave away a grunting sound at that statement what was it with all this stubborn mechas?

"I do not accept no for an answer Prowl, you will come to my medbay and that is compute?" Ratchet ordered the tactician, he wanted to know that nothing were damaged.

Suddenly a low groaning sound could be heard from the ground as the twins started to online and slowly started to sit up. "What the frag did just happened?" Sunny grumbled as he let one of his servos rub over his tender helm and suddenly Ratchet hit him in the back with one of his wrenches making it even worse.

"Fragg it Ratchet, watch the paint!" the yellow one yelled as he held up his servo to protect his helm and paint.

"Watch your languish in front of my sparkling!" the medic said to him growling "or I will hit you so hard that the dent will be permanent in your helm and not even the best medic in the galaxy can help you"

At that threat Ironhide gave away a low chuckling sound at the threat he had his mates made, the medic was fragging scary when he was on that mood. Not that he could blame him, himself was not in the mood for any more trubble.

"One more scratch in your paint would not make any different" Ironhide then snorted to the yellow twin as Sunstreaker looked locked over to the weapon specialist and then down to his frame in shock before he let out a horrible scream.

"Mute it Sunstreaker! And go to Primes office before I decide to make real of my threats"

"Opi" Luna suddenly whispered and patterned her opis chassis for his attention "Danni 'ad?" she asked him low and even when she spooked so low as she did, the optics of the red twins turned to her and his optics widened as he started to process what had happened. A sparkling? It was really a sparkling, and they had pointed their weapons toward it and scared the small thing right out of her processor.

Luna squealed nearly frighten as the now two scary bots looked at her and she tried to hide behind Ironhides servos. Ironhide could feel this and lifted his other servo and laid it above her and added a warning growling sound tower the Twins that fast looked away from the sparkling. Not wanting to cost any more problems.

Without much more to say or do the twins walked quickly out of Prowls office, soon everyone ells followed them. Ratchet did a quick check up on Prowl processor as he had wanted and Ironhide went to their chamber with the sparkling to make her calm down even more, and maybe get her to recharge. He only hoped that the twins would not bother his sparkling again anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't have much to say here, it was a bit hard to write this chapter but it is a pretty long one to XD ha!

R&R folks

Next chapter: Gifts time and a prank

Chapter posted: 11/8 2013 (6,030 letters)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello again! Well I only going to upload a little filler XD not a real chapter,I just wanted to write some cuddling in between the chapters. I'm a sucker for cuddling -^^- and a little hind of what Luna write on her picture that mad Prowl glitch in chapter 4. Well enjoy and I will see you soon!

And a thx to Hiniko for her review and to Winterhail and Ruyuz to ad this story to thir favorits! ^^

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, but Luna is mine.

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"

* * *

After the events in PRowls office Ironhide had taken the smaller sparkling to their quarter to try to put her into recharge, but Luna had no plan to get back into recharge, something that she let Ironhide know.

"oooppiii~" the sparkling said in a singing bird like voice and looked up at her red creator as they was laying in their family bench. Ironhide was laying on his back with the sparkling on top of his chassis. Ratchet was still in the medbay to look over Prowl's processor and would not be here for some time, leaving Ironhide with a sparkling that was not tired what he ever did. It was like she had eating too much rust candy or crystal tops.

"Yes?" he asked patiently surely for the 1000 time in less than a mega cycle, it was amazing that he had some patient left, he was not known to have it.

"oooopppiiihh~" the sparkling sang again enjoying their game

"Yes Luna I'm listening, what is it?" he asked now a little bit more sternly this time and now looked down at her and Luna looked up at him with big and blue optics.

" D'are Dani?" she asked as she got his whole attention

"He's coming as soon he finished looking over Prowl"

"'owlie 'aky noh?"

"Yes he is and so are you, now go in to recharge sweet spark" he said as he put up the crystal blanket around the sparkling in an attempt to make her more tired. He was going to stay online this lunar cycle, the episode erlier that cycle had both him and Ratchet still in a hard grip.

The pure terror the sparkling had sent to them had really been something he never wanted to feel from his creation ever again.

He let one of his digits caress the sparklings helm and the small chassis as she was laying on her back, he tried to comfort her but something didn't feel right. The sparklings emotion did a considerably turnaround and Ironhide brought his servo up to lay over her as he went to sit up and held her still close to his spark.

"opi?" the sparkling asked now with a tiny voice and he could feel the wetness on his servo from the new lubricate she was leaking from her optics worrying him even more. Was she hurt? She was fin just an astro-klick ago and now she was leaking! What did he do?

"What's wrong Luna? Talk to me sparkling" he said as he bright her closer to his face structure as she started to sob. She could not find her vocal box to work because of all the emotion that took over her smaller frame and processor.

~Owli no ike me ~ she suddenly wailed throw the creator bond, startled Ironhide.

He looked down at the small sparkling, what had giving her this idea? "Of course he dose! why would he not?" he asked her and let his digits draw small circles on her back structure.

~Owli 'eca'ing, no ike te paiting~ she wailed more and now Ratchet response to

~He liked it sparkling~ Ratchet said ~he liked it so much that he glitched ~ more or less the true, but as Ratchet had seen the Painting he find it really entertaining that Prowl would have glitched because of a sparkling try to write their designation. Luna could not help that she got some sign wrong and instead wrote something little to intimate for the tactician. Or name Jazz 'a little pleasure bot' for that matter, Ratchet chuckle over this picture as he was walking tower their unit. He would show Ironhide it next solar cycle.

~'litc'ed?~ Luna asked and sobbed quiet and was starting to calm down with the help of Ironhides caresses and her dannis words.

~Yes, he does that when he thinking to hard~ Ratchet answered fully knowing that the sparkling would not think further of that and he was right.

~sc'wary bots?~she then asked him with the same tiny voice as before

Both Ratchet and Ironhide felt their anger rise again with that statement, how innocent it was, the twins had scared their sparkling good and would not come any closer to her if they had something to say about that.

~They are not going to come near you again sweet spark, they are going to go away on a mission~ Ratchet told her as he now could feel the sparkling get more and more tired. He stopped at the door and put in the code so the door would open and then he locked from the inside for this Lunar cycle.

Their quarter was not big, the largest room was the greeting hall and their living room, it hold a big couch and on the other side a normal size monitor (normal for cybertronians anyway, like what 9 ft? XD) A energon distributor and then their bench room and a big enough cleaning room and the last room was Ironhide Weapon storage. Something that Ratchet had told him to keep closed now when Luna was with them. And he was not going to clean, build shape or program any of the weapon in the sparklings present.

Luna had now been quiet over the bond and Ratchet could feel her in recharge, the little thing compleatly exhausted. Ratchet turned out all the lights and went in to the bench room, his optics glowing lowly in the dark as he looked at Ironhide that was resting against the wall with the sparkling cupped in his servo and pressed closely against the place where his spark chamber was.

~how do you do it?~Ironhide grunted between the sparkbond now so they would not wake up Luna

~Do what exactly Ironhide?~ Ratchet asked as he went over to them and waited for the red mech to lie down before he joined him. The sparkling placed close between them both.

~I had tried to get her in recharge for the last mega-cycle and not succeeded and then you just speak up and she went into recharge right away~ he grumbled and Ratchet could not help to give away a low rumbling sound.

~A creators skill?~he asked with an innocent voice as Ironhide scoffed low

~yeah right~ He said, not really believing his bond mate.

~No really, if you not had broken the records monitor, you would have understood why~ He teased him, and he still was not finished with the repair of it.

~I said it was broken before anyway~ Ironhide grumbled

Ratchet smiled and offlined his optics and let his helm rest against the red mechs ~It is an old programming, when the sparkling are sad, anxious or depress it will always help the sparkling to relax when it hears it's carries voice~ He explained

Ironhide was processing this ~huh, and why not their sire?~ he asked

~That I don't actually know, when we find smokescreen you can ask him, he know more how bots in all ages think he is the psychologist~

~Maybe I will~ Ironhide answered and let his now free servo lay around Ratchet waist and drag him closer to his own frame.

~recharge well~ Ratchet said low as his recharging program activated and he went in to recharge and Ironhide looked over his scanning and alerting program so that he would wake up if somebot was getting in their quarter before his recharging program took over and he to powered down.

* * *

**A/N:** Well the last part that Ratchet says is true, if you think of it, when you are sad, depress or just stress out the one the most people calling or talking with is their mother. I have no idea why, but it is a calming thing to only hear the voice of her, always helping me.

Well well this is it for now and have a nice day/ night or whatever the time is when you are reading this ^^

R&R!

Filler posted:13/8 2013 ( 1,446 letters)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hiya! Next chapter up! And for you that wonder about Lunas fast developing as a sparkling what I'm thinking is that the first deca-cycle is a very fast period for the sparklings processor to develop. It will learn how to process and take in different things, but their frame development is rather slow and will not increase before after its 1-2 transformation mode.

Gigantic thanks to FollowTheSun22 for new fav. and follow and ofc for your review!. and let's not forget Piplup13 and Maiden of the Earth as the newest followers ^^

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, but Luna is mine little sunshine!

klik = 62 seconds/ 1,2 min  
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
mega – cycle= ~1hour  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
orbital cycle = ~1 month  
deca – cycle= ~1 year

Time skip: 6 orbital cycle  
Lunastorms high: 2,7 ft (~0,85m)

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"

* * *

6 orbital cycles!

That is how long he and his twin had been on this aft mission, and it was so long after the event with the sparkling in Prowls office. Right after that event, Optimus had talked to them and explained the whole situation and they had been sent out on a mission. It had been mission that already had been planned for them to do but a little rest had not been wrong. And it didn't give them any chances to meet the little femme and apologies for their behavior.

After the first shock had settled after seeing the sparkling for the first time since they self were sparkling and his curiosity was rising. Not only was it the first sparkling in eons, it could be counted even further back sins it was two cybertronians that had created this spark, not their allspark.

As far as he know Bee had been the last sparkling from the allspark and Bee had already been a youngling when they first had meet in the army so he did not count. But this sparkling was different and it made him even more curios over the fact that she was something new

But after what happen last time the sparkling must be really terrified of them, sides mused silently for himself and she must be thinking the worse of them, why would she not?. It was never their intention to scare the femme, how could they had been so stupid?

"Stop it! You give me a processor ache" Sunstreaker said to his brooding brother when he had enough, this had going on for the mission and he was tired of it.

"Oh come on now Sunny, I know you too feel terrible for scaring the sparkling half to the pit and back!" he said and looked at his yellow twin. Even if that was true and Sunstreaker really felt guilty about scaring and pointing his weapon against the sparkling, he would never emit it out aloud. He didn't want anything to do with the sparkling or anything smaller than a drone that they would fight in practice for that matter, and especially not a sentient one. That was Sides thing to do, to make friends with everything that moved and he was not going to broody on what had happened as his brother was doing right now over the fact that they had scared the sparkling.

It was Prime and the others fault for not telling them sooner that there was a sparkling onboard the ship and that it was not a scraplet. She surely had be small like one. How would they have known? How could _he_ have known?

"Just keep your thought to yourself" he huffed annoyed when he realized that he too had started to brood over all the feelings and thoughts that his brother broadcasted throw their twins bond.

Sides looked at him and grinned some when he felt his brother finely started to think about it to, stubborn slagger was what he was! Sides walked beside him again as he had slackened after for a moment as they had talked.

"Do you think she like the present we found?" Sides then suddenly asked his brother, his mood take a totally turn around. With 'we' he meant only him of course, Sunny was not going to prance about the sparklings misfortune, just because it was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes his brother was way too stubborn for his own good, but then again wasn't he it to?.

And what sparkling did not like presents? He loved presents! So the little one must do it to and it was his way to apologies and maybe make friend with her. If Ratchet and Ironhide would allow them so close so that he actually could give her the present or talk to her. Or they would not live to see a new cycle if they even tried to come close in the creator's presence.

But he had found the present on their mission that had taken them to a small planet in HTGX sector of the galaxy and that had been far away, and boring. It was not much that he had faound and it had cost him quite some credits to get it to. So he really hoped that it was going to act like a little peace-offering to the sparkling so that she would not be too afraid of them or at least it was a start for it.

Sunny just grunted irritated when his brother just kept going with his thoughts and did not listening at him at all as they kept on walking to the med-bay for the routine checkup; they had already left their reports to both the Prime and Prowl.

So there was only one thing left that they had to do before they could relax and catch-up on some recharging time and that was to meet the Hatchet.

It was not a promising thing right now, not after their last time they were on board and that event that involved Ratchet and Ironhides sparkling. It was still hard to comprehend and he did not want to think too deep about that.

And why had Prime make it an order for them to go there? If he had not they could have skip it and avoid the Hatchet and his wrenches of doom. But no, the Prime had giving them an order to do this check up so nothing was wrong with their programs, as if it was, both he and his brother was in good shape.

All thanks to the Hatchet, but that was not something he was going to emit to the medic any time soon.

Soon they stepped both was outside the med-bay and Sides could not help to feel slightly nervous about it and looked over at Sunny that just grumbled irritated and pushed the button. The door opened and they walked in to the med-bay they looked around after Ratchet.

"Hatchet? " Sides asked as he looked around in the medics room before they both come to a completely halt right where they were standing.

Because on one of the medics benches a white tiny frame of a sparkling, the sparkling! And she had looked up at them when the door opened in believes that her Danni was back. But as soon she saw who it was her optics got visible wide in fear and her frame stiffened from whatever she had done before.

As fast as she could without falling over she rose up on her slightly wobbling pedes and quickly went to hide under her crystal blankets that was behind her.

Sides tore his gaze from the sparkling and looked around nervous for Ratchet "uhm, Hatchet? You here?" he asked but got no answer and he looked over to his brother that shrugged.

"We should leave and come back when the Hatchet is here" he told him and started to turn around, not wanting to bring the wrath of the Hatchet over him anytime soon.

"Leave the sparkling alone" he said when he felt what Sides wanted to do.

But Sides huffed slightly at his brother, okay so he was not going to get any help from him, but he was right. If Ratchet come back in here and saw them alone with his creation, he would certainly not hesitate to blow them both a new exhaust port.

So if he was doing this now he had to do it fast, Sideswipe walked forward slowly to the bench where the sparkling was trying to hide from them. But how to make the sparkling to come out? "Hey little sparkling" he tried and got a twitch under the blanket and hiss smile grown.

"can't you come out so we can official meet? you don't have to be afraid of the Sunshine here, he is not as scary as he is trying to be all the time" he said and grinned when his brother send him an irritated look.

"Don't .Call. Me. That" he growled but went quiet as the sparkling yelped in fear under her blanket as he growled and she curled tighter. And if it was not for the blanket he could have sworn that her protection plates would stand out in a try to keep them away from her.

"Way to go dumb aft! You are scaring her even more, surly she has called the hatchet by now" he growled back to his brother.

"We'll let the sparkling do that, we will be gone when he comes anyway" Sunstreaker said as he stood against the door on his way to leave again. Why did he just not go and let his brother handle the sparkling and Hatchet by his own?

"But I want to give her the present" Sideswipe said in a slightly whining matter when Sunny was on his way to leave him there that only earned him an irritated look again "and if the Hatchets is here then he won't allow it"

"Then give the present to it now before the Hatchet is coming and getting your aft and throw you in to the brig, or better out in space, he would absolute love that after your last prank on him"

Sides huffed slightly and looked down to where sparkling was hiding and rubbed the back of his helm and was thinking how to do this before he brought out the packet he had from a subspace.

"Little sparkling?" he asked as he now stood there and tried to sound soft and nice to not scare the sparkling more "ehm, Lunastorm was it?" he asked and smiled slightly as he say a movement under the blanket. He took it as an affirmative, good then he was remembering it right. And now to get the sparkling out from her hiding place, without freighting her more.

"If you come out I have a surprise for you, and we want to apologies for the last time we meet" he said to her in now a softer voice as she seems to react on it positive.

"We promising that we will not do anything to scare you alright?" he asked and lowered himself a bit down so that he was in optic level with the sparkling as he saw the slow movements under the blanket.

"And did a say that I had a present to you?" he prompted smiling as that had caught her attention.

The sparkling had now started to slowly crawl under the blanked until she was at the end of it, with the blanket still over her helm and rest of her frame as a protection and only her face structure in view she looked uneasy at the bigger red bot.

She was studying him for one klik and then looked over to the yellow one at the door that was ignoring them completely, or for the look of it but was probably listening in what his brother said.

Luna was still hiding under the blanket, it was safe under there, but let her optics land on the packet the red bot had in his servos and then up again to him hesitatingly and then back again. "Mine?" she asked carefully as she started to come out more and more from her hiding place.

"Yes, it's for you" the red mech smiled down at her and let the packet land on the bench with a heavy clinking sound which brought her curiosity out completely.

What was it in the box?

She rose slowly up on her peds and walked forward to the packet, still with a cautious glance two larger bot's so that they would not do anything again.

Sides smiled as the sparkling started to poke the packet with one of her tiny digits and then when she decided it was safe she tried to bring it up in her servos but it was too heavy to do that.

So she let it be on the bench and started too looked it over before she tried to find a way to open it up. It was like a fun game to see how long it took to open it and soon she find an opening and started to tear the lid so she could see inside.

When she saw what the mech had brought her she let out an amaze and surprise gasp before she looked up at the bigger red bots face that still was lowered down. " fo' me? 'eally?" she asked and Side nodded, glad that she seems to like it.

"Yes, only for you Princess" he grinned and looked over to sunny that was putting up an act to ignore them but Sides know that his attention was on the sparkling too.

Luna falls down on her knee joints before the box as she brought front the things inside and when she saw it more clearly she could see that it was different paint colors! Painting colors and a special paper metal that she could paint on. Real paint! Not on a pad or on the monitor.

"You like it?" Sides asked her carefully and she nodded, still amazed that the mech gave it to her, maybe the bot was not so scary and horrible as she first thought.

"Good" he said smooth and looked really satisfy and his brother only huffed in irritation still not going to lose up to the sparkling.

After a klik she looked up from her new present and looked at the bot before her "uhm" the sparkling then said slightly unsure "w'at you' de…..ign'm…ation?" she asked and Sides smiled happily at her question, this was going fine!

"My designation?" he asked as he corrected her to and she nodded with a tiny smile of her own that was the word! "Well sweet spark, I'm Sideswipe but you can call me Sides and the grumpy one in the corner is my dear twin Sunstreaker, also known as Sunny or sunshine to me because his wonderful personality"

"Don't call me that!" said twin growled irritated at his brother that he even wanted to talk to the sparkling, he didn't want anything to do with the sparkling! "And don't teach it to the sparkling" he huffed and looked away again.

Luna looked up at them both and had jerked anxiously when Sunny had growled to his brother, but it was not against her this time she notices. Maybe he had not recharged well? Her creators always said that she got grumpy when she had too little recharge, not that she noticed that.

And why did he not like his name? She gave away a small giggling sound, she liked it! "Don't t'ink 'eh like it" she whispered to the red one but then suddenly smiled bright at them both, all fear suddenly despaired from her. "But ah like it! Ides and Unny!" she chipper as Sides laughed out loud at the statement.

"Well princess, good for you because you are really too cute for him to get angry at for calling him that" he grinned at her as Luna looked down at her present again happily smiling. Who had thought it would be so easy to get the sparkling to giggle, but he could still see that she was tens and anxious for him to be near but at the same time she got so happy at the present.

"Have you seen your ehm, Danni?" Side then suddenly asked, wow that felt weird to call Ratchet a Danni! But Luna nodded at his question.

"aah, 'oming 'oon" she said and started to open the paint up to look at its color more closely and Sides looked over to what she had done before she had hidden from them. She had tried to write different things on her pad and on the bench, from the look of it, designation and a lot of other different things.

How old was she again? She could not be more than a deca-cycle old and already writing? She was a smart little sparkling or just board. Maybe it was not so strange if he thought about it, Ratchet was one of her creators after all.

"Well when he comes back say hello from us" he said then and started to walk back

Sunny gave away a snorting sound "Or not, I would like to live, come on now, let's go" he said and looked over to his brother with a slightly sly grin on his lip plates as Sunny know that his brother was up to something but what?.

"Use your paint well now, sweet spark and we will be seeing you soon" he said and took his brother's servos and dragged him out under loud protest from the yellow one about his paint.

Luna blinked surprise by the action but shrugged it way and started to look at her new things and what she would paint with then. She wanted to paint something to her Danni, but what? She looked down at the paper in her servos; it was so tiny she wanted to do something big that he could see all the time.

The med-bay was to dark and boring so maybe she could do something here? Luna looked around her and her optics stuck on the perfect thing and she smiled brightly. Her Danni would not come here before a bream any way and she could paint fast! She giggled as she took all the paint and walked tower her goal.

* * *

When Luna first had contacted him and said that the scary bots was back he almost had thrown a fit right where he was standing and had started to almost run back. That was until Luna suddenly asked him to wait a little longer, and he could feel the happiness in the bond and he had been surprise and slightly shocked over feeling he got.

She was not afraid anymore, but what was she doing?

Even if Ratchet really wanted to run all the way over to his med-bay and beat the two slagging excuses for twins in to oblivion for even be near his sparkling again when she was alone but he slowly his speed down .

Whatever the sparkling was doing she wanted to surprise him and it had suddenly nothing to do with the twins so he played her game and was walking slower, but his scanners and bond was wide open. Letting him feel the sparklings happy humming and that she was doing something that she really thought would make him happy.

So when Ratchet come in to his med-bay he was met by, not the usual white sparkling, no her frame was suddenly in all the universe different colors, from her helm to her lowest pedes point but she was grinning as she had have the time of her existence. He could feel it throw the bond and she started to jump up and down slightly "Daannii~!" she cheered as he come in, she had missed him even if he only had been gone for a bream.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Ratchet asked his sparkling as he put down the energon on the bench and smiled at the sparklings happiness to see him.

"A biggi 'up'ise!" she drilled happily as she jumped up and down before she run tower what she had painted on. "Loki, loki Danni!"

"Ah kno' Danni 'ike his tojs an ot'er bot too 'ike em so ah help an paint em! " she said and smiled brightly up at him.

Ratchet looked down at what she was talking about and his optics went wide in shock, he really didn't know what to think or do when he what she had painted on. And she was so happy about that she had been finish in time before he had come in the paint still fresh and how in the name of the allspark did she paint them so fast! And herself.

His beloved wrenches was now in all different colors and Luna jumped up and down on her pedes still drilling happily all the time, but when her Danni did not response immediately she looked down again and then back up at him and soon her happiness turned to unease.

Why was he quiet? Did he not like it?

"Danni?" she asked with a low voice, trying to make him look at her but he only stared at his wrenches and she suddenly whimpered lowly not liking it.

Ratchet looked over the wrenches completely in chock, this he had not waited to see as a surprise from the sparkling. He could see that she had written something on the wrenches, he blinked then in surprise when he connected things together and started to read what she had written on it.

One wrench that was blue and red had the designation Optimus written on it and then there was a dark red one with Ironhide on, a yellow with bumblebee on, white and red for First-aid, white and black for Jazz, Gray for Prowl, yellow for Sunny, light red (almost pink) for Sides and a yellow green one for him and then a white and light blue one with Lunas designation on to.

Luna looked up at her Danni that only stared down at the wrenches without saying anything or looking at her. Did her Danni not like her paintings? Why didn't he? She had been so sure that he would love them! He was using it so often on all the other bots. And she liked the color on it, they become so much nicer to look at.

The sadness and fear of reaction well up inside of the sparkling and it started to shake her tiny frame and energon lubricate was suddenly welling up in her optics.

When Luna started to leak energon and give away sad clicking noise Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his distress and sad sparkling and cursed for himself. He had let his processor freeze so he had not heard his sparkling, and now he could feel how scare she suddenly was of him reacting her. "ooh sparkling of mine, don't cry" he said low as he took up the sparkling in his much bigger servo and gave away a low chuckling sound. He bend his helm down so he could meet her frame and nuzzled her against him as he smile "I love it Luna" he said low as the sparkling clicked sad and was still leaking energon.

"I was just surprised" he said as Luna gave away more small sad clicks and sound and he hugged her closer to his face structure "hush my little sparkling" he whispered and let his sparks humming rate increase so she would have a chance to calm down.

It was funny idea for her to do this and he know that she did only want to make him happy, he grinned slightly at the thought that every bot on this ship now had his very own wrench he could use when they did not do as he wanted. Or did something completely stupid and he love it, he loved his sparkling.

Ratchet cooed softly to the sparkling when she had started to calm down and tugged slightly on her left side so she started to give away a suddenly clicking laughter instead of the sad ones.

"Cheer up love of my spark" he hummed to her and he could feel that he was forgiven and looked down at the painted sparkling and chuckled again at the sight. "One question, no make that two" he said "First, why is mine wrench green and yellow?" he asked her curious of the color she had chosen.

"Aid is white an' red, ah like te g'een an 'ellow " she said low and Ratchet smiled and kept on nuzzled her against his face structure to comfort her. "Okay sparkling, where did you find the color?" he then asked her.

"Ides!" she now said a little more happily than before and cuddled her creator back with a twittering sound to follow.

Ratchet could not help that his engines growled low in anger that the twins had been nearer his sparkling again! He had only been away for a bream nothing more and the sparkling had kept on talking with him over the bond. And so the two slaggers had come into his med-bay, it was the last time he went anywhere without him or another bot he know in the sparklings present.

"Alright sparkling" he told her as she now had calm down and his blue optic took in her whole frame. "Let's get you clean up, alright?" he said as he started to walk out from his med-bay with the multicolored sparkling in his servos now happily twittering.

"'lean? Bat'?" she asked with big optics as she looked up at him and started to suddenly giggle and Ratchet looked down at her wondering what it was this time she found so amusing.

"Danni man' 'olor" she said and tapped her servo against his white chassis and he looked down at her and then his chassis that as she had said, now had other colors on it in form of a small servo.

Luna giggled in his grip as she did it again but now whit both of her servos "Danni bat' toooh!" she said happily that she would have a bath partner, she loved when her creators was in the bath with her! It was so much funnier.

Ratchet looked down at her and then the servo prints on him and smiled then she was right, he really needed to clean himself of thanks to her.

"Yes sparkling, I must take a bath to" he said and looked forward where he was going. It had been some time sins he had been in the cleaning tub.

Soon they were in there but they were not alone as Ratchet had hope for, Bumblebee was in there too and when he saw Ratchet and the sparkling come in he gave away a surprise and amused clicking sound at the sight. The before white sparkling was now in a multi colored frame and Ratchet had both color on his face plates as proof that he had nuzzling the sparkling and then the small servo prints on his chassis.

As the sparkling had heard his chipping she quickly answered him back with her own clicking sound even if she had no idea what he said she could understand a bit by the sound of the noise. She giggling as Ratchet huffed at the younger ones reactions.

"She had a little fun with the paint that is all" he answered the yellow youngling as he went to one free wash rank and put Luna down on one of the benches that was there with a smaller tub for her to play in but she did not want the small one.

"Danniii~!" she said in her bird singing voice "Big tub!" she said "Big tub!"

Ratchet looked down at her "In the big tub?" why not? It had been awhile he had the time to just sit and let the clearing lubricate really work in his cables and joints. He then nodded and let the sparkling climb on his servo again as he walked into the bigger tub.

"Beeeh to'!" she sheered happily and climbed up against her danni's servo, it was hard but she had trained on climbing! Her opi was her grand adventure when she was bored and now she was on her dannis shoulder joint and looked down at the yellow mech that had followed them.

She loved the yellow bot like a big brother and Bumblebee saw her as a little sister to, before she could jump down from Ratchets form he reached up a servo to catch her.

She giggled happily as Bee had caught her and threw her up slightly in the air and captured the multicolored happily squealing sparkling with an amusing clicking by his own. Ratchet went down in the tub before them and Bee climbed down to with the sparkling now standing on his own shoulder joints as she looked at his back wings trying to reach them (he is pretty much already bay-verse mode XD). He and Prowl had so pretty wings! But she never go any chance to touch them.

"Come here now sparkling" Ratchet said as he took up Luna in her scuffle before she could jump on the younglings sensitive wings and he brought her into his servo as he lowered it down in the cleaning lubricate.

Luna gave away an irritated chip first before she notice that she had lubricate up to her skins and she looked down and gave away a happily squeal instead. She started to splash around with her pedes, making lubricate fly everywhere and Ratchet started to drop little over her helm making her squeal in joy as she tried to climb away from the lubricate.

"Be still now sparkling" Ratchet Said as he tried to clean her but she took it as a new game and started to avoid his digits that tried to clean her, it was in moments like this they had to have patience and only enjoy the moment. Bee laughed at the game Ratchet and the sparkling was doing as it did not go as Ratchet had wanted it too, but soon enough the sparkling was sitting on her rear and happily splashing lubricate all over herself, cleaning of the color with great amusement.

She then get up again to now try and clean of the color that Ratchet had on his chassis "Danni 'lene to!" she said in a singing voice as she started to hum and click as she tried to get the paint away. Ratchet rose his servo slightly so she could help him get the paint away,e ven if it had gone much faster if he had done it himself.

"Bee 'elp meh too!" the sparkling then said and smiled up against her big brother that was laughing and shocked his helm, she did it so good by herself so why did she need his help?. He sink deeper down in the lubricate with a satisfied noise.

She looked up at her Danni smiling as he let her clean him, and soon he was all white again but as soon she stopped what she was doing she started to shiver. She was still a tiny sparkling and got cold really easily, even if she wanted to play more with Bee and his wings Ratchet decided it was time to get up and get dry.

He walked up from the tub with lubricate running down his big frame as he took out a big towel and started to dry of the sparkling that cooed happily when the towel was around her and began to bury herself in the clean towel. "Bee 'oming too?" the sparkling asked as she looked over at the younger bot as he too started to rise up from the bath tub.

Bee laughed low and let one digit tickle her side and nodded as she let out a happy squeal and try to dig further down the blanket to get away from his digit. She laughed happily as he was now playing a new game with her and Ratchet looked at them and shook his helm. "Alright Youngling let the sparkling dry of now, and you too, I don't want any of you to catch a virus" he scuffed and Bee smiled and nodded as Ratchet took up the sparkling and started to dry her of completely. He let the towel land in a big containment that would clean it for the next user, he was feeling better now after the bath and looked down at the sparkling that he hold close to his warm chassis.

Luna looked up now with her optics slightly dimmed, she was really tired after all the fun games she had played and she vented out .Soon she was placed in the sparkling chamber and was in only a few kliks in deep satisfied recharge.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooh, this is this chapter XD I don't know if I'm going to post a smaller chapter in the middle of the week or go with the usual updates Saturday/ Sundays. What do you think? You want some smaller chapters with small events and cute stuff before the movie will roll on? ;) and i know it a little bit lack of action but that will come later! right now, just enjoy the mind of a sparkling.

**R&R**!

Chapter posted: 17/8 2013 (5,668 letters )  
Chapter updated/:14/9 2013 (5,679 words)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well this is a little chapter i just wanted to write and it was fun to do to! :D i have been fixing with it for some days now so i think it is ready to be posted. Just a little bonding chapter between a bot and sparkling :3

**Disclaim:** Do not own transformers, only Luna

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"

* * *

"what ya 'oing?"

The curious sparkling asked the yellow bot that completely ignored her and Luna looked up at him, had the bot not heard her?

"Unni?" she asked only now to earn a growling from the mech making her flinch

"_**DON'T**! _call me that!" Sunstreaker growled to the sparkling and did not take his optics away from his paint as he kept wax himself.

Luna was staring up at him and was now quiet a klik as she thought he would answer her question, but when nothing else happened she tilted her head little to the side.

"Why?" she asked him instead and again she got no answer from him, but he had spoken to her just for a astro-second ago and now he was ignoring her again? Why did he do that? Or maybe he did not hear her question?

"Why?" she asked again but didn't get any reaction from the yellow one as he just kept going on whatever he was doing and she started to pour.

"Unni!" she said a little louder as that was the only word he reacted on and he started to growl at her.

"WHAT?!" he growled irritated

"what ya 'oing?"

Sunstreaker was now more than ready to bang his helm into the wall right there and then, why was the sparkling even there? Why all this fragging questions?

Never mind that, she _was_ the pit spawn of Hatchet and Ironaft after all, of course she would be irritated and be everywhere where she would not be allowed to. And he was so close to just throw her out of there right now and then, but that meant that he had to touch the sparkling, and that was not something he was willing to do.

Luna seams to puff out her cheek plates when he just kept on ignoring her, why was he doing it?

Slowly she rose up on her pedes and went forward to the box with the sticky stuff was in that he took over on his paintjob, it smelled funny.

"Unni!" she said now so much irritated a sparkling could get for being ignored

Sunstreaker growled angry and slammed his servo down on the table, making her stumble from the shaking table and fall back on her rear.

"DON'T FRAGGING CALL ME THAT! are there something wrong with your audio receptors?" he more or less screamed as he leaned down to the sparklings optic level growling furious at her. It made the sparkling curl in to a small protective position with her small protective plating all out in an attempt to make her bigger than she was, that was failing big time. But he had successfully scared her so she would hopefully be quiet for a while now.

~ Don't scar her! ~ Sides voice went throw over their bond

~She won't mute it! ~He growled back irritated

He could feel sides vent out at his words ~ what did you suspect? She is a sparkling and don't know better! Don't make her scared of us again~

~Easy for you to say, you are out on a mission and I are fragging stuck on this primus forsake ship with an irritated sparkling that can't mute it! ~He growled, showing his anger and irritation openly to his brother. And the feeling of need to be close to him, he did not like to be separated from him.

Sides had been sent on a mission with a smaller scout mission with Bumblebee. Contrary to what many bots thought they twins could be apart, even though they were at their best in battle placed together so they could hold out just as well separated. He just didn't like it and he could feel the distance in his spark, it was amazing that he still could talk and hear Sides over the bond, with the distance between them.

Luna looked up slightly when Sunstreaker didn't do anything more than just yell at her, and that was enough to make her shiver in fear for a klik . Everything with the yellow bot scream danger and he did not want her there, so why did she feel the need to make him happy? She unfolds herself slightly and looked at him careful.

He had started to do that thing to his armor again and the sparkling looked at his servo and the movement he held up the whole time she had been there. She noticed how his armor really shone when the cloth travel over it and she looked down at her own servos that were just pure white and not shiny at all, she wanted to be shiny to!

"Unni?" she asked again as the bot in question and tensed as he clenched his fist so hard that she could hear the metal emit complaining sound, patients was not the best thing for him.

"Sparkling how many time had I told you not to call me that!" he growled yet again to her and looked down at her

"Why?" she asked suddenly and sunny was taken aback by her question and the happiness she was showing, was she not afraid of him? He had screamed, scared her and was soon going to throw her out of there. But instead she was asking him a question.

"Why what? "

"Wh' no call ou t'at?" she asked him and looked over the yellow bot, he looked like the sun, so why did he not like sunny?

The sun was great in her opinion, she had seen one to!. Her Opi had talking her to the room where they control the ship one day and she had seen so many thing outside in the dark. But what she remember best was bright big red ,yellow and black boll in the distains.

Opi had told her that it was a sun, a star where they could collect their energon from.

Could her Sunny produce energon to? He was yellow and Sides was red and he was called Sunny! So he had to be a sun! She smiled as her processor had come to this conclusion and looked up at the bot giving him that smile. She had a sun!

Sunstreaker looked down at the sparkling the whole time as she now had thought of something that made her happy, he would never understand how sparklings was thinking.

"Because it is a femme's name and I don't like it" he huffed and started to do his buffing again

"Why?"

"I told you why already" he only said as he tried to get back and ignore the sparkling, why was she even there alone with him? She had only got in throw the open door and started to climb up, _On_ him! Without him even recognize her present before she scared the living pit out of him, _again_.

" Ah 'ike it! a 'ike Unni! Un!" she said still smiling and sat where she first had fallen

"You do, don't you? I had not noticed that" he grumbled sarcastic as she nodded as he started to ignore her again and clean himself ,finally he got some peace and quiet as he wanted.

But the silence did not hold long.

"what ya 'oing?"

Sides chuckled over the twin bond as Sunstreaker was really close to slam his helm down in the table ~if you want her to be quiet then answer her, It is so simple~ He laughed at his brothers misery ~or tell Hatchet, surly he must be worrying over his sparkling being gone this long~

~I already had answer the questions! But she only asks more~ He growled

Sunstreaker vented out again as he heard the sparkling get up and now get to the wax box when he did not answer her and she look down in it curious as a sparkling can be.

"Its wax" he said and Luna looked up at him

"What wax?" she asked him then instead

Why this entire flow of question? He tried to not scream at the smaller bot again.

"it is a buffing product"

"What is b'ffing?"

'Someone_ please_ offline me now!' Sides was only laughing at him at that thought, stupid mech, he was going to get it when he was back.

"It is what I doing" he said as he was trying to not blow anything up, maybe he should comm. somebot to pick her up, but the event earlier was still there in his processor. Maybe if he just answered her she would go away?

"Mak ya s'iny?" she asked him then and looked at his amor with that smile on her mouth plates "Ah to wan' s'iny!" she said happily and tried to reach the wax but when she was leaning down to the substance in question.

But it was too deep down for her to reach just like that and she started to tip over and would have fallen in it if Sunny would not have picked her up and she gave away a squealing sound at the motion.

The moment he had picked up the sparkling he could feel a tingling feeling travel throw his whole frame that made him shuddered in pure pleasure and his spark jumped over a beating as he gasped in surprise.

That felt so….. good.

~What was _that_? ~ Sides asked his brother, clearly had felt it to throw the bond

~I don't …know~ he answered hesitated

~Whatever it was you did, do it again!~ Sides said as it really was a warming fussy feeling that filed the both of them. Sunny shock his helm slightly and looked down at the giggling sparkling that he was still holding.

He held her in front of his face plate and Luna beamed up at him merrily as only a sparkling could do as the sparkling was still hanging in the air.

It was then Sunny realized what he was doing, he was both talking to the sparkling and touching it!

Fast as he could without hurting her he dropped her back on the table and Luna stumbled slightly on her pedes but turned around so she was looking up right at Sunny, still smiling.

She had known that he was a funny bot, he just needed a bit more encouragement.

:: Sunstreaker to Ratchet::

::Ratchet, don't tell me you get yourself injured again:: he growled irritated

Sunny huffed low, what did the medic think of him? It was sides that injured himself all the time :: No I'm not injured::

:: Then what is it? :: The grumpy medic asked

:: Do you know where your sparkling is?:: He asked suddenly feeling satisfied when the medic was quiet for some astro-seconds

:: She is suppose to be in recharge oin her bench:: He said slowly before Sunny could hear a grumbling sound, so the sparkling had sneaked out from her recharge time? Without any one noticed her?

::Well , apparently she is not, she is here ::

:: what are your location?::

Sunstreaker sent him his

:: I'm on my way::

And that was it, Ratchet would come and pick up the irritated sparkling and he could get back to buffing his new paint job without her slaging questions.

Sunny looked down at the table to look at the sparkling, only to be completely taken back of what he saw.

The sparkling was now in deep recharge, right on his buffing cloth that was posted in one of his servos. But he had not noticed her when she had walked there!

Sunstreaker ventilated irritated and closed his optics as he tried to collect himself before he opened them again and looked down at the white sparkling.

Well he would not need to answer any more questions, but he could not either finish his buffing as she was recharging on his cloth.

Why him? He did not want anything to do with the sparkling! But as he looked down at the tiny form he could not help to smile, just a bit. Not that anyone would have seen it; he did not smile if it was not for his excitement to offline cons in battle. They did call him a psychopath for a reason.

But this sparkling did not know it but sooner or later she would know about the war and everything in it. She would be vulnerable and an easy target as soon they were in a battle.

The suddenly protective feeling flamed up inside of him when he realized that, and not only that, he started to care for the sparkling and her safety.

This was exactly why he did not want anything to do with the sparkling in the first place!

* * *

_**-Later-**_

~what had getting into your circuits now Ratchet?~ Ironhide asked his spark mate when he felt all the different feeling, his sparkmate was angry, no furious was a better word.

~She did it _again_! And _I _did not notice!~

That made Ironhide to stop with his shooting as he turned all his attention to his mate, so he was angry at himself?

~ What do you mean?

~I mean that our sparkling is worse than Jazz when it comes to disappear without any trace! ~ He growled then and kept his bond with the sparkling on a minimum so she would not wake up.

Ironhide was quiet for some kliks as he was thinking over the statement his spark mate just had said and he did not like the result.

~ We _don't_ need another Jazz! That is going to extinguish my spark prematurely~

~Not if I had something to say about~ Ratchet grumbled at that, he would never let anybot extinguish before he had done everything he could do, especially not his mate.

~I know~

There was a bream of silence and Ratchet walked in to his med-bay and in to his office when he was thinking about putting a tracking device on the sparkling and paint her in the most conspicuous color he could find, maybe neon pink?, which made Ironhide snort on a laughter.

~You not painting the sparkling in pink Ratchet! ~

~ I don't think it would help anyway, but it was a good thought~ he said and gave away a low laughter as he sat down with the sleeping sparking in his sparkling chamber.

She was starting to get to big for the chamber so soon she would be in her fist alt form, he could only wish that she did not scan anything with wheels, or they both was going to offline prematurely.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, Next chapter will come up around sat/Sunday :) And remember, i cant develop my writing if you don't help me so send me a PM or review

**R&R**!

Chapter posted: 21/8 2013 (2,535 letters )


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **OMG! thx so much to you all that are reading my story im so happy that you like it! and i have only got positive response for it! ^^

A big thanks to my new Fav and Followers : **EmanuellaDanielle****, ****LapisLazuliRose****, ****SakuraPheonix13****, ****Serpentinia Malfoy****Transformeranimefan****, ****bloodyredrose963**

+ **MissLizziebeth** and **SakuraPheonix13 **for your wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy!

and to show you all how thankful I really are for that you are reading this story and bot put it on your Fav/follow list, i update it one day early! hope you like it and if you se something wrong tell me! :3

Time skip: 3 orbital cycle  
Lunastorms high: 3,2 ft (~1m)

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"  
_spark connection_

* * *

_- commanding dock, in meeting -_

"Are you certain about this Prowl?"Optimus asked the tactician that nodded an affirmative

"Yes sir"

Optimus was silence as he was thinking over all the fact they had, they did not know exactly where the allspark was and this was a long shot. But if something made the Desepticons to travel at the same direction, which must mean that Megatron had found something of importance.

It had to be something to do with the allspark.

"What part of the galaxy is it?" he asked his tactician as he looked over the data they had collected

"all the coordinates is pointing tower a spiral galaxy in section HOZ-4583-S it is a young galaxy, perhaps not older and some millennia"

"a spiral galaxy?"

"Yes sir, that zone is the most likely target to the decepticons"

"What do we know about that galaxy? have any one been there before?"

"Not what i know"

"very well" he said as he let the pad lay back on the table and looked over to his tactican

"How long time will it take to get to this galaxy?" he asked

"It would take approximately 4 orbital cycles to travel there at our currently speed, 3 if we increase our speed and power by 17%" he told the prime that nodded as an affermetive

"Jazz, put in the coordinates to the galaxy and increase the speed, we have to get there before the decepticons find the allspark. " he told them and straitened up in his chair

"Is it anything ells that need to be brought up into the meeting?" he asked them but no one had anything more to say so he nodded.

"very well, you are all dismissed" he said and closed the meeting as Jazz and Prowl went out soon followed by Ratchet that said something about some cleaning to do in his med-bay. Perhaps he had been the victim of one of the twins pranks again?

Optimus looked up when Ironhide was still there and looked over to him "What can i do for you Irionhide?"

"You looks like you need a really good recharge, you look like slag" the red mech said and looked over his prime

"I will recharge well when this war is over and my brother has been neutralized"

"That could take eons, you need a good recharge now" he said to the leader "And don't make me send Ratchet on you, because I promise that I will do it" he warned him.

Optimus looked over to his bodyguard and one of his oldest friends; he didn't doubt that Ironhide would tell his spark mate in a spark beat if he thought it would help. Ironhide never gave away empty threats or promises, neither did he.

He gave away a hard ventilation and nodded his helm "I will think over it" he said and Ironhide gave away a grunting sound, it was the best answer he could get from the Prime and he know it. But he would keep an optic on him so that he would not need to tell Ratchet.

"You are the only one that can complete with Prowl at doing work" he said with a slightly amused voice "Maybe I should ask Jazz to drop of Luna in your care instead of letting him using my sparkling to disturbed his mats work?" he asked amused as he heard the Prime gave a low chuckling sound.

"Maybe, nothing beats a sparklings innocent in the art of distraction" he said with a weak smile as he looked down at the pad again, thinking.

He, like the rest of everyone, had to give up so many things in this war. His mate was offline, she had offline in the attack against the youth center, but he still had their sparkling online, but his sparkling could never know who he was or ells he would be used in the war against him and he could not allow that.

He could not allow himself that happiness before he knows that his people were safe, and then maybe he would tell him.

* * *

_-in the rec. room-_

"Don't play with your energon, Luna"

Luna Looked up from her energon that now had a lot of small blue shimmering bubbles on its surface and smiled as she let go of the straw she had used to drink through . She needed a straw so she would not spill all of her energon over herself and it was so much fun to drink through it, but boring when it took time.

"But that' no fun Aid!" she said to the young white and red mech before her that was her watcher for the time been.

"It doesn't mean that you have to play with it, drink it up and after it we can find something more interesting for you to do" he said as he too was refueling, without the bubbles and straw.

The small white sparkling had now grown some more plates on her proto form smiled at the young medic's words.

The new highlighted plates that had emerged on her frame were in a light blue color. She still didn't have any harder armor; a sparkling would not have that before its second frame change.

Instead of the protecting armor a sparkling had a softer growing layer on its frame that was protecting all the small wires. When a sparkling was growing, the layer itself was sending out pulses of electricity to stimulate the growing area so the plantings could expand without any need of changes.

If a sparkling would have armor plantings over the first proto form stage it would only scuff, cause pain and make the structure grow wrong. But that did not mean that the proto form not could have color and would also be her first color on her first alt mode and if both First Aid and Ratchet had calculated it right, that would be soon.

Aid was brought out from his thoughts when Luna started to play with her energon again with small slurping sounds.

"Luna"

"Sorry~" she said in her sing song voice and giggle again as Aid shook his head with a smile on his lip plates. This sparkling was impossible if she was not watched she would find something to do by herself and wander off. Aid looked up when he heard approaching steps and saw the yellow scout coming tower them.

"BEEE!" Luna sheered happily as her named brother was coming to their table to sit down with them and she was fast on her pedes and on the near the edge of the table so she could see her brother came to them.

"You out here as well?" Aid asked and Bee nodded as he caught the happily chirping Luna in his servo.

::Yes, are they still in meting? :: the young bot asked and nuzzled the white sparkling with his face and she giggled happily at the attention and Bee smiled as he sat her down with her energon again. Knowing fully to well how hard it was to get the sparkling to concentrate and refuel if she did not want to or had her attention ells where.

Luna gave him the cybetronian version on a pout face as he did that and glared at him, she didn't want to, but Bee did not take notice on it because why encourage her?

"Yes they are, but they would soon be finish " Aid said as he lowered his cup down to the table, Luna had got on her peds again to try to sneak away from them to find something ells fun to do. But without even looking down at the sparkling Aid took her by her collar and put her down with her cube again. Not saying anything as he talked to Bee.

::Do you know what they are talking about? Is it some new bots?::

"No I do not know, what Jazz had said there is bots not far from us" he answered and still ignored the sparkling that was becoming irritated by the mechas that did not let her have any fun and kicked her energon away from her.

Aid looked down at the sparkling sternly as she did that "Luna" he said and she still ignored him and the young medic took one of hid digits and tapped her lightly on the helm and turned her helm so she looked at him.

"don't make me comm. Your creators" he warned her and Luna looked up at him with wide optics they would be angry with her if they did know what she was doing and she looked down at her low grade energon. Not wanting to drink up.

"As sooner you drink up your energon and not playing with it, as sooner you can play with Bee. Compute?"

"affi'mati'e" she grumble and both Bee and Aid looked down at her at the word

"What did you say?" Aid asked

"Ah said Affi'mati'e "she said a little louder this time and Aid blinked and Bee gave away a buzzing noise. When did the sparklings learned that big word and what it meant?

"When did you learn such word?" Aid wonder and Luna was started to smile again and drop her irritation.

"Owli!" she said now very proud of the word that she had snapped up and that she now could both say and remember its meaning.

Bee started to laugh low as Aid just looked down at the sparkling and it was in this state the both frontlines twins find the younger bots and walked over to their.

"Sunni! Sides!" Luna cheered as she saw her two new play mates and Sunny growled when she used that hated nick name and earned a slap over the chassis from his brother and a look that spoke for itself.

"Hey there Princess, what are you doing?" Sides asked and grinned down to the white sparkling that happily was on her pedes again in attempt to walk to him and Sunny. Her suns were here to play with her!

But as she was trying to walk tower them a yellow servo caught her and lifted her up again and put down with her still half full energon cube. And he pushed the energon cube closer to her so that she would understand what he wanted her to do.

"Bee!" Luna complained as he didn't let her get to her sun's

"Luuunnaaa!" Bee played up with the recorded voice of Aid only a bit dragged out

Luna looked up at him surprise as the voice came from him and then looked down at his chest before she then looked over to Aid , then looked back to Bee chassis again where the voice had come from.

" you have an othe' Aid in spa'king 'amber? " she asked him, optics wide in wonder, she had no idea that he could have a smaller aid in his chamber, aid was so big!

Aid looked slightly choked at Bee as he had used his voice to play with Luna and he was going to say something but Sides was now laughing hard at the sparklings wonder and he could have sworn that he saw something that resembled a smile on Sunny face plates. But that could not be right.

He could not even help to laugh a little too at the expression of the sparkling and Bee looked down at Luna and then playfully down at his chassis and he knocked on it as he wanted to hear an answer from whoever was in there.

But then he shocked his helm and looked at Luna, there was no one in there.

Luna was up again and walked to Bees chassis and knocked on it to, maybe she could get an answer? She had heard aids voice from it! And she wanted to see if it really was not a small Aid in there.

"Elloo? Aid?" she asked and leaned her audio receptor closer to see if she got an answer. She was completely silent as she tried to listen after any sound but could only hear the laughter and chuckling sound from the other bots.

Aid shook his helm at Bee and the sparklings game "Bumbelbee" he said with a smile on his mouth plates. Luna knocked again and could not hear anything from in there, only Bees spark that hummed, it was not her creators strong humming sound, it was a more faster, almost playful beat to it.

"Luna, Bumblebee is just playing with you" the assistant said as Luna looked up at him "I'm out here and no one is in Bee's sparkling chamber" he said to her as Bee chipped happily.

"Who is in whose sparkling chamber?" Jazz suddenly asked behind them and startled the mechas around the table that all let out a shout of surprise and grinned at them all as their stood up in battle position, yes he was good at snaking up on bots.

"Little jumpy are we? Are we talking dirty secrets here? Ooh let me hear! Let me hear" he teased and grinned at them

"Slag it sneaking mech! What are you fragging doing?" Sides gasped in surprise as he had not noticed the silent mech come up bind them and Jazz laughed again.

"Scaring our young bot's a little bit?" he asked innocent and Prowl come up beside him to see what all the noise was over.

"Sooh who is in whose sparkling chamber? " Jazz asked and mad Prowl look at him a straggly before he looked to the younger bots again he did not even want to know what the spy had heard.

"Well we were just talking about how long it would take Prowl to successfully get you sparked" Sides grinned as he teased the bots in front of them and he wanted to see how long he could keep going before Prowl would glitch. He loved that game!

Jazz grinned and his visor was a lighter amused blue color and he looked at Sides. "What we do in our quarter is only for our optics only no peking!" he said grinning "Maybe we should do a little interfacing in public? I know a lot good spots!" he teased as he looked over to the mech beside him making Prowls wing twitch slightly at his back but he did not show any other emotions or said anything.

Sides laughed at that statement and both Aid an Bee looked horrified by the only thoughts that was now fixed in their young processors.

" whe'e do Spa'kling 'ome f'om?" suddenly the sparkling asked and the bot looked down at Luna that looked innocent up at them.

"And what is intefa'ing?" she asked slowly pronounced the word she had heard, still missing letters that her vocal processor could not form it correctly.

Jazz looked down at the small femme and just wanted to hit himself in to a wall, he had forgotten about the sparkling! Ratchet was going to offline him for sure after he find out this.

Prowled looked like he was going to glitch in any bream if this was going on, not that the sparkling know about that she was just curious at the new word.

"it's a game? Do Danni and opi pla' it too? "She asked them and looked up all around her when she got no answers but Side was trying not to laugh out loud at all the other bots face expressions that was priceless.

" No sparkling, It….it is a game for adults only" Aid succeeded to make his voice calm and slow as he tried to say something so he would not need to say something and get the wrath of Ratchet over any of them. Except for Jazz, this was his fault after all.

"Ah play too? Ah like games! Ah want to play!" Luna asked and Aid looked at the other bots for help but got none.

A small popping sound was now heard as Prowl as he glitches by the sparkling's last statement and that did tit for Sides that started to laugh out loud, almost falling of his chair.

Luna run to the side of the large table she was on as Jazz had coughed the glitched prowl, trying all he could to not laugh at his bond mates timing and Aid looked like he was going to sink under the table.

He would never have though that this would happen when he offered to watch over Luna when the other mechs was in staff meeting.

"aaaaww! Owli t'ink too muc' again!" Luna said in a complaining voice as she looked down at the mech on the floor, that made Jazz chuckle and Aid to rise as he went to prowls helm to help the bot to wake up.

"Owli ok?" She asked Jazz worryingly and her optics had small trace of energon tears that started to come up. Why did Prowl glitch now? What did she said?

"Yes sparkling he is alright" Aid said as he started to manually reboot Prowls processor and Bee lifted the sparkling up and holds her in his servos as his own frame was slightly shaking with laughter of his own.

Luna looked up at him with energon tears in her optics and Bee cooed at her and nuzzled her close to him as Prowl was being brought online again.

"That's our princess!" sides grinned as he had stopped laugh but his frame still shocked by the amusement "We should keep score how many time she make Prowl glitch!"

Sunny snorted "not more than you have"

"ooh but she will, as soon as I have learned her everything I can"

"And yet again, that will go quickly" Sunny teased his brother and got a glare from the red twin but laughter from the other bots.

It felt good to laugh and Luna curled close to Bee's chassis and cuddled close to him as she felt safe and perfectly happy. She would play later after she had recharging some. And the last thing she heard was the other bots laughs and voices teasing Sideswipe.

* * *

"So how many times are you going to let the sparkling glitch you?" Jazz asked amused as he looked at Prowl where he was getting ready to go in to recharge. He let the polishing blanked land in its place at one of the tables and he did not look over to Jazz as he spoke and he did not answer him. What could he say?

Jazz chuckled low "You know that she have no idea of what she is asking and saying now" he said smiling as he sat on the bench and let his optics roam over Prowls framework. Taking in his whole sight, he was standing proudly with his head up.

"I did not let the sparkling do anything" he said as he now turned around to look at the black and white mech.

"Maybe not, but you was thinking over her words to hard" he said with a low chuckling "you should have seen her! She was so cute when she said that you were thinking too much" he said with a laugh.

Prowl gave away a huffing sound but let a little smile touch his mouth plates, Jazz know fully aware that he had the problem to shut his battle computer of once it has begun. He could not shut it off. He went to the bench other side and laid down on it as Jazz turned around and looked down at the tactician.

"Ever since the sparkling was created it had been so much happiness on this ship" Jazz said slowly as he laid down, but not beside Prowl, no he laid half of his frame over the tacticians as he looked down at him. His helm resting on one of his servos that in turn rested on Prowls frame-work.

"Yes I have noticed" the tactician said as he let one of his servos stroke over the white and black mechs helm. Jazz smiled and a low rumbling sound could be heard from him, almost like a purring sound.

Prowl smiled as he heard Jazz pleasant sound and he let his digits draw small circles on the helm, this was a side of the tactician no one have seen, other than Jazz and none other than him had heard the saboteur purr like a cuddly cyber kitten. Jazz let his helm fall down on the larger mechs chassis and closed his optics as he just enjoyed the moment with his bond mate.

Jazz could hear the metallic functions noises from Prowl and deeper down, he could hear the constant humming sound of his spark, striking steadily and powerfully beneath him. A spark that belong to him and none other.

Jazz looked up and right into Prowls half dimmed optics as he heaved himself slowly up as the thought was in his processor.

"Merge with me Prowl" he whispered low but he know that the other mech could hear him and the tactician let his optics brightened more as he looked up at the other bot.

"I know that it is a huge risk" Jazz said "We both know, but I'm willing to take the risk, if you are" he said and was feeling slightly nervous but get it together as he let one of his digits trace over the other mechs framework.

"It doesn't matter, bond or not, I know your are mine only one, the one my spark desired if you would offline, with or without the bond, a big part of my spark would follow you no matter what" he said low and for a klik, the only think that could be heard was the internal working of their both frames.

Jazz looked at Prowl that had not said anything and Jazz stood up and straddled the tacticians waist as he looked down at the mech as he could see how he was thinking. When the other mech had come to understand his own decision Jazz could feel his servo be griped and squish it close to Prowl.

"I feel the same way Jazz, but it is a huge risk" he said low to his mate as he slowly sat up himself, Jazz still straddling his midsection as the tactician still held his servo in his, never let his gaze turn away.

He had never trusted any bot as he trusted Jazz, not even their Prime and that would say something about it. And he had not be needed to process it long before his decision was made.

He let his mouth plats meet Jazz's in a soft kiss at first but that soon got deeper and the gray mech pressed Jazz close to his frame and could literally feel his spark press on its chamber and it made him moan low in pleasure and a same noise came from Jazz own vocals. Prowl let his free servo behind Jazz back structure and pushed him against his own frame so close as he could.

If Jazz would offline, with or without a spark bond he would offline anyway, he could not survive long without his other half. Because that was what Jazz was to him, the other half of his spark, his existent, he was his spark mate.

At that thought he both heard and felt how his chassis lock opened and he let go of the kiss to let his vents cool down his warm frame.

Jazz leaned back and felt his own chassis open completely so that his spark chamber was fully exposed to the optic and Prowls optic was on the pulsing blue spark.

He had never seen something so beautiful before, the very life existents of his Jazz and it was vibrating hotly in its chamber and pulsing bright, he could hear his own spark call to be relished as he let his servo slowly trace patterns on the inside of Jazz interior, making the bot shiver under his touch.

"Let me see your spark" Jazz hoarse voice was heard as he let his own digits now caressing over the storm gray mechs chassis as the plantings willingly separated and let his spark come in view and Jazz looked at it, slowly rising his digits to carefully touch it. The motion made Prowl gasp in both surprise and then moan, his spark pulsing warmly under the saboteur's digits.

"It's beautiful" Jazz whispered as he looked up and in Prowls optics that was looking right at him before he leaned forward and caught Jazz mouth plats with his own. Making their both frames come closer and the heat that the sparks was starting to built up as the both sparks recognize its other half and wanted to be whole.

Prowl was the first one to parted this time but was still close, he could feel Jazz warmed ventilation on his face plates as he hold the smaller bot in his servos. He looked at Jazz optics that started to brighten again and looked into his own, they did not need any words, they both know that they were ready.

Both of their sparks started to travel out from the spark chamber in the same time and Jazz gave away a pleasant morn as he could feel Prowls spark more and more clearer.

The closer they came together, the more intense was the heat and emotions.

None of the bots could process anything anymore everything all around them was gone, they were in there own bubble, their own world and as their sparks started to sink in to eatchother the emotions was only getting stronger and stronger. Connections was being to form, memories was being shared over the new conection and as both spark completely and fully accepted eatchother there was no longer two different bots, they were one of a whole.

There was no longer a Jazz and Prowl, it was only one without no name, they were complete and everything that ever had gone throw their processor was being shared with each other every emotion, every thought, action or conversation was there.

How long the sparks had been together as one none of them know, and none of them cared. Their sparks did not want to separate so why do it? but successive prowl was starting to get back into his own processor and he felt something, no not something, he felt Jazz.

_Yes I'm here and I'm not going anywhere_

_Good_

Jazz chuckled low and prowl could feel the amusement and amiable feelings from his spark mate, his spark mate, he loved that word, Jazz was his, and only hiss.

_Little possessive are we?_ Jazz teased him but he could feel the same emotion run throw the other bot, there were no secrets that could be kept from them in this state, and it was not like he wanted it.

You should know he teased lovable back and Jazz chuckled and both of them could feel their sparks separate but they were still together as one.

Slowly Jazz online his optics and it was completely dark around them, except from his own optics and soon Prowls.

He reached up and kissed his spark mate long and hard, he could feel al the new programs getting online fully and he could feel Prowl inside of him it was a compleatly different fullness than when they would interface. This was so much better.

It was something that he could not put any words on, because there was no word that could completely describe what he was feeling, they both was feeling.

~Love you~ He whispered over the new bond

~Love you too~ Prowl answered as he held Jazz frame close to his own, not willing to let him go any time soon, and the way Jazz was holding on to him, he could only guess that the saboteur felt the same.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my favorite chapter so far! *giggle* What do you think? you like it as much as i liked to write it? and now Jazz and Prowl are spark mates! Yeeey! more fluff/ smut (maybe lemon) in the future soon the movie vers will begin.

**R&R**!

Chapter posted: 23/8 2013 ( 4,872 letters )


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello my good readers hers the next chapter, i must say that I love you all! Over 1200 views, 453 visitors and 9 reviews! I'm so damn happy!

New Followers:**anima comedentis**** , ****Shewolf-skittles-twist14****, ****GentleEllen****  
**New Favorites: **GentleEllen**

All my love to my three awesome reviewers**! ****MissLizziebeth****, ****SakuraPheonix13****, ****LapisLazuliRose**

Time skip: 3 orbital cycle  
Lunastorms high: 3,6 ft (~1,1m)

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"

* * *

"Sit still sparkling" Ratchet grumbled when Luna for the twentieth time started to move on the bench, not wanting to sit still any more.

"But danni~" the sparkling complained and he looked down stern at her muting any more wailing complaining and she crossed her servos in an irritated manners she had pick up from him. She did not like to sit still even if it was for getting new programs, why did it take so long time? she had been there like a bream already.

Ratchet felt Luna's irritation throw the bond and send a poking feeling throw the bond back with amusement over her temper. She would not get what she wanted how much she sulked and she know this, he just pointed it out for her.

If it had been somebot else he would have already hit them with his wenches and ordered them to sit still, but he would not throw a wrench at his creation,

But he needed to get this last program done and the more the sparkling moved, the longer it would take for it to upload.

Luna was now old enough to get some more programs in her system, he was activate the EM field and the comm. Link , the program that let her take in data transfer and some other things that she would need.

But she was not getting anything that she could send out, only to be able to take in information of different sources.

Luna had now dropped her irritation and started to hum on a song that she had heard with Jazz as she tried to make the time go faster so she could get out and play.

Ratchet could recognize the song as one of the most popular ones that had been played in the golden days on Cybertron. After some kliks he stopped in his work for and looked down at the sparkling and smiled as he now was finished.

He closed the plantings in the sparklings neck and pulled out his own transfer cable from her port and let that one back in place "there you go" he said to her and Luna looked up at him and then her optics dimmed slightly as she started to look at the programs in her processor that had started its installation.

Some of the programs were already in its installing face but the configuring process would take some time for her processor to adapt too. And for the new programs to come online she would get into a force recharge for a bream ore so in different internals.

She smiled up at Ratchet where she now stood on the bench, both her danni and opi was so big! But the biggest one in her family was Optimus. He must have a great view over everything, she loved to climb up at her creators frame up to their shoulders just to look around they really could see much from that height.

When she was a big bot she wanted to be as tall as them were, but now she only went to most of the bots ankles. She had started to get more blue highlighted plantings on her shoulders, wrist and knees joints there it was now more sensitive cables as she was growing from. She would at least grow up to 6 feet in the next 6 orn and after that the growth would slow down and take much longer between the growth spurts.

"Danni?" she asked to get her creators attention "When ah gona be big bot?" she asked him.

Ratchet huffed slightly "Not any time soon sparkling" he said and looked over at her where she stood and looked at him.

"Why do you ask?" when the sparkling had something on her processor, it was always something different from what other may had thought and something that was very amusing.

"Wanna see far away"

Ratchet gave away a low chuckling; she never did disappoint him with her explanations of her view on things.

"You can do that anyway" he told her as he brought down a servo and brought her up to his face structure and Luna giggled happy when he did so.

He was right, she could sit on every bots shoulder and look far away, maybe not the twins, or Bumblebee or Jazz they were not so tall. Maybe they would grow more? She had to ask them some time.

Lunas system started to slowly go offline as her programming demanded it and she curled in a small ball in her dannis servo and soon she had fallen in a light recharge as the first program started to come to life.

The first one was an EM field program, Electrical field, which was transmitting electro pulsing that, was different for each feeling, mood or status of the bot in request that was sending out to other bots. It was a program that was made for them to speak in silence without comm. Links or bonds. All bots had it and some was beater to pick up the EM signals then the others you could look at a bot, read the EM field and act from that. (A/N: Like our body languish but can tell so much more with the bots version)

It would take Luna some time and practice to get use to have it and handle how she would send out impulse or receive them, but she was still an sparkling and a EM field could never be turned off and hers would be extremely raw the first few orns before she could learn how to control it and her own emotion center completely.

But that was normal for their young ones development.

He could still remember all the younglings back on Cybertron that would sit (or lie down) together in a heap much like cyber kittens would do to keep them self warm. It had given them a secure feeling and stronger feelings of friendship. It was the ultimate trust as they would recharge like that, together and in their own small world with eatchother, charring EM fields, emotions and flux dreams.

And by the allspark, it had been a really adorable sight to see and Ratchet felt his spark pulse painfully with that thought that it all was lost. All the sparklings and younglings was offline; expect for Luna but there was nothing they could do to change that any time soon.

Sparklings needed the closeness and an emotion stable output to be stable, and with the EM field that was now started to transmit her emotion all over her frame Ratchet could not help to smile.

He could pick up her emotion over their creation bond but now also from her field as waves of happened and satisfaction was rolling off her smaller frame as she had gone in to a flux memory.

Luna soon started to come online again and dimmed her optics as she looked up at her Danni but mad a cooing noise as she cuddled closer to his chassis not wanting to come online again.

" come on now sparkling, it is not time to recharge more now it was only for the program to come online" he said as he started to walk out from there and Luna gave away a low chirping sound as she did not want to wake up again.

Ratchet had now started to walk out from the med-bay to find his bonded that was currently in the training area with the terror twins.

~Don't give me more work Ironhide!~He grumbled to his mate as he felt his satisfaction leaking throw.

~Not more than they are asked for~

Ratchet huffed then, knowing his mate only that statement would mean that he had a lot of work already, especially if it was the terror twins he was training with.

He could hear the sound of weapon collide in the training room and as the door opened he could see Ironhide in a heated fight with the yellow twin. Both with swords and servos, he could see a lot of dents and small injuries on both of the mechs by casting a experienced optic scan.

Sunstreaker was smaller and build for speed while Ironhide was build for strength and power, so you would think that this match was already set to be on Sunstreakers advantage, but it was not, Ironhide was the weapon specialist for a reason, he could use them.

At the sound of fighting couple, Luna online her optics again and looked up and over her dannis servo as they stepped in to the trainings aria, she absolute loved to see her opi fight for fun.

This they had to explain for her many time because the first time she saw it she had been freighting out of her own frame. But as two in one family was doing it in this room it was just for fun they said.

And now it was another adult game she could not _wait_ to play! Why did they not let her play it?

She looked at Sunny and Ironhide fight but then noted something else beside them and squealed happily as she saw one of her favorite bots

"Sides!"

Ratchet looked to his right as Sideswipe came to them, a cheerfully grin on his mouth plates at the sparklings greeting of him.

"Hello there little princess, how are you this orn?"

"Ah got upg'ades!" she cheered smiling up at him and hold up her servos for him to pick her up.

"You did?" he asked and looked over to Ratchet as a silence question and held out his servo hesitatingly.

Ratchet looked over him and he could clearly feel his sparklings happiness over the red twin, how could he deny her that? The first meeting was still fresh between them but after that the twins had actually been good with the sparkling.

So on that base he let Luna jump from his servo in to the new red one "One wrong move" He warned the red twin that nodded and grinned like a fool as he brought Luna close to him so if she would do something he could catch her.

::Optimus to Ratchet, I need your service in the med-bay, we have a injured bot::

::Ratchet here, what have happen?::

:: We got 3 new mechas, one that is injured, not bad but he need to be checked up::

::I'm on my way::

"There is tree new arrivals on the ship, I must tend to their need, can I trust you to keep an optic on Luna?" Ratchet asked the red twin that nodded

"Will do, when Sunny here it finish we will go and get some refuel"

"Don't call me that!" Sunny growled at the damn nickname his brother called him in and his statement was soon to be followed by a shout of surprise and pain as Ironhide had taken that opportunity to hit the yellow twin over his shoulder joints and in to the floor.

"Never take your optics of your opponent, friendly or not" He grinned and Sunny got up growling as he throw himself tower the weapon specialist again with a more beastly manners.

Ratchet looked over them and growled low in irritation at all the injures they would have, why him? But he could not deal with them now, he had another to look after.

"When you finished I expect you to come to the med-bay" he told the two mechas that did not acknowledged it but he know they had herd him.

He send a pulse of love to the sparkling that smiled and waved her servos after him.

"Bye, bye Danni" she said and as Sides started to caress her helm and she pressed herself into his touch as she started to purr.

Sides had lost his interest in the fight the second Ratchet had come in with the smaller sparkling in his servos and as he now was caressing her helm, making her purr and he could not help to think that it was adorable.

He could feel the warmth spread in his spark like that one that Sunny had felt as he had held the sparkling not long ago. It made his spark hum and pulse with a hard feeling of need and wants to protect and something else that made him shy away in, pain? Fear? He did not even know himself.

It suddenly made him feel unease why was he feeling like that? Why was sunny to feeling it? He noticed that his twin in his practice started to get distracted.

And then a horrible thought struck him, was there something wrong with their sparks?

As soon as the thought was in his processor Sunny slipped and it was a mistake that cost him the match as Ironhide now had his gun against his helm.

He had won.

"Helm in the game Sunstreaker" he said grinning satisfied "You still fight like unicrons hell hounds was after your aft" he grunted out and back away from the irritated, and now growling, mech.

"I had survived this long so I know what I doing old mech!" he growled and glared angrily at the older mech and then down his own frame, he looked like slag. But for some reason he was not angry over that, and only that shocked him, and Sides even more.

Maybe there was something wrong with their processors?

~We should talk to Ratchet~

Sunny was silence but he too thought that maybe that was what they needed to do, but not right now.

"Come on your slagger, we need to get to Ratchet before he decide to make garbage can out of us" Ironhide said as he walked to Sides and his sparkling.

"Opi sad bad wo'd!" Luna said and giggled

"I did, did I?" he chuckled low "Don't tell your Danni alright or he never let me live for the cycle" he said as he petted her helm but let Sides hold her.

"Look after her meanwhile we getting repaired" he told the youngling and hold the younger bots gaze and he did not have to tell him that if anything happen to his sparkling, Sides was a scraped mech.

Sides nodded "Of course I will" he said and noticed Ironhides harden gaze "Sir" he then added and Ironhide nodded and started to walk away.

"Sunni!" Luna cheered as the mech came to them and cooed happily as both her suns were there with her.

Sunny come up to them grumbling but he gave her helm a light pat and the sparkling purred happily and looked up at him

"Sunni good!" she said smiling "Ah can play to?" she wonders as the yellow twin looked down at her

"Play? Training you mean?" he asked and looked up at his twin that shrugged

"Not for some time, no"

Luna sank down in disappointed; she wanted to play with the shiny things to.

"Sheer up princess" Sides said and poked her side and grinned as he felt her pushing him away and ad some of her now active EM field. So that was the programs that Ratchet had given her. He now poked her with his own EM field that was completely all around her making the sparkling squeal in surprise.

Sides started to laugh "Relax, it just me" he grinned and did it again and her optics widened in wonder and she tried to do the same to him and it was working, she could feel the red twins happiness and that made her happy again.

Maybe she could not play that game any time soon, but she had so many more to play with!

"When you two sparklings is ready, we should go and take some energon" Sunny said as he stood and waited for his twin to come.

Sides pouted slightly at his twins word.

"I'm not a sparkling"

"Could have fooled me"

"Im not!" he said now started to sulk making his twin raise his optic rim, clearly not so sure of that.

"If you say so"

"Are you going to go in to the rec room like that?" Sides suddenly asked, smug over the fact that his twin had forgotten of his ruined paint job and small injures. He looked like slag.

Sunny stopped and looked over himself and growled again irritated, slag this! He would not show himself in this pitiful state. He would rather face the hatchets wrath than doing it.

He now started to stomp away from Sides and Luna, to his room and sides grinned as he lost his brother out of sight and gave away a low laugh.

"Sunni no go?" Luna asked and Sides looked down at her

"Sure, but he must wash up some first"

"Wash?" Luna asked now smiling "Ah to?"

"No , not now sparkling we are going to the rec room and get some energon" he said and tickled her side making the sparkling crawl and shrike in laughter under his digit that was teasing her.

Sides grinned as he let the sparkling catch her vent and then let her get up on his shoulder platings and as soon she was close to his wheel and had a good grip on it so she would not fall of he started to walk.

Soon enough they were in the rec room and the sight that was greeting him made him unsure how to react.

But he decided to grin, this would be fun.

"Well, well! What have we here?" he asked as he walked to the two new mechas , one was mostly white but with red highlight and helm with the other one compliantly red.

"Oh Sidswipe! I did not know that you were here to where do you have Sunny?" the red one said while the white one had his optics on something else, trying to calculate how to fix all this lack of security as soon as possible.

He tensed when he recognize him as the bane of his existents, or at least one of them.

He had always been one of the Twins favorite bots to prank, even on their base back on Cybetron they would often target him or Prowl to she witch one of them that would glitch first. The mere thought of having the twins on this small ship almost made him glitch right there and then.

But his optics landed on something entirely different and he jumped up quickly "Scarplet!" he yelled and activated his guns and pointed it to Luna on Sides shoulder.

" Did I not tell you Inferno! I told you they had scraplets on the ship! I told you!" the white one yelled almost in panic.

Sides was quick to cover the sparkling with one of his servos and turn that shoulder away from the white mech and growled low in a protective manner as Inferno tried to calm the white one down and at the same time look around for what could have caused this reaction in his partner.

His optics landed on the white helm that was now poking up behind Sides servo looking at them with interest, she had seen the red sign on their armor. They vere friendly her Danni had said so she was not so afraid of them as she had been when she meet Sunny and Sides.

"Ah no sc'apel!" she said in a attempt to correct the mech and Sides hushed the sparkling then to not let her speak "but…"

"No hush sparkling" he said to her growling low again and waited if the white mech would try something.

"But ah Luna! No sc'apel" she said low why did every new bot call her a scraplet? And what was a scraplet? She crossed her servos over her smaller chassis as her Danni usually does.

Inferno looked at the small whiter sparkling that had trigged the white mechs paranoia to almost go high wire and he was trying to hold the white one still.

"Calm down Red, there is no scraplets here, look" He told him and could feel when the smaller frame in his servo started to stop its trashing and look at the white sparkling. Now he did not know what to think or do.

"A-a s-sparkling?" he said doubtfully and Inferno nodded as he slowly let Red alert go but the white mech was still shaking violently beside him.

"Its look that way, are you alright?" he said and Red nodded slowly and turned to Sides that had started to straighten up again and had lifted the sparkling of his shoulder and in to his servo close to his chassis for protection.

Luna could now get up more and get a better look at the bots and she smiled at them.

"Hi!" she piped up when no one said anything else; they were just staring at her.

"Sideswipe, why don't you presents your sparkling?" Inferno asked after a klik as he looked at the little one with curiosity of his own.

But a question was in his processor, when did Sides and Sunny get bonded and got a sparkling on top of that?

Sides looked at him in chock as he understood what the mech just had asked him.¨

"wow wow, wait a minute here, She isn't mine" he told them quickly, seriously? He was still too young to be bonded! How could they think something like that? Not that he hadn't been thinking of getting bonded sometime after the war. But there was not many bots that would consider to be bonded with both him and Sunny. The twins was a packed deal if someone wanted one of them the other one would follow.

"No? Then who is her creators?"

"Ratchet and Ironhide"

"Hatchet and Hide!" she cheered happily as she heard her creators name and beefed happily up at Sides that chuckled low. Yes that nicknames was stuck on them both.

Not soon after Sides had told them that a popping sound was heard and soon to be followed by a crash sound as Red alert glitched.

Inferno was still to chock over the news to catch him, but what the sparkling then said made him laugh low in amusement and wonder

"Ooh he thinks too much to? Like Owli?" she asked Sides that was now started to laugh at the scene and statement.

"Yes, way too much!" he said grinning, Oh Ratchet would turn him into scrap metal for give him more work than he already have, but it was so worth it!

* * *

**A/N: **weeeelll… I really don't know what to think XD I just goes with the flow, this chapter was needed to get done because next one will be the pre-chapter to movie verse! Yeeey. Until next update!

**R&R**!

oh and if you find any typos or wrong doings so tell me!

Chapter posted: 31/8 2013 (3,912 letters )


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **so this chapter follows right after chapter 9, and I will introduce one new favorite of mine, it is a shame that there is not more of him. He is going to be the Transformers ride version; do you know who he is? ;) And Ratchet will have fun with some sex education for the twins! *LOL*

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, but Luna is mine.

~Bond~  
:com link:  
"Speech"

* * *

"Are you sure that it doesn't have any infectious diseases or viruses on it?"

Sides grinned at the paranoid bot "I dare you say that in front of Ratchet! That would make my day!" he cracked slightly and Red looked like he was going to glitch any moment now.

"But then again who knows where she had been? Maybe she will do something that will give you a second helm!"

Reds optics twitched as he looked down in something that only could be fear, if it was for the sparkling or the disease that could give him a second helm he did not know. But his paranoid program was running on high alert and it took all of his strengths ( or Inferno) to keep him down.

The sparkling was sitting on the table with her half empty cube before her and was starting to fall into recharge and had started to sway back and forth in trying to keep her optics online but she was failing big time.

"Relax Red, there is nothing wrong with the sparkling and she doesn't have any contagious viruses or diseases" Inferno said again as he kept the white bot down.

"And please Sideswipe, for primus sake, mute it!"

Sides grinned "but why Inferno? I just have missed you both!"

Luna vented out and tried to keep her optics open as she did not want to go into recharge, she did not want to recharge.

"Sides?" she said with a small tired whimpering and the red mech looked down at her as he heard his name be called and saw the small sparkling trying to get up from her place.

Luna soon felt a servo bringing her up from the table and she was soon put against warm metal and her cheek plates was laying against Sideswipes shoulder, she moved her helm so that it was against his neck cables. In that place she could feel the warmth of his energon lines pulse calmly throw him and she let her servos fold up and around his neck, securing that he could not get away from her before she fell into the recharge she had tried to fighting off.

Sideswipe felt the sparkling put her servos around his neck and lend her forehelm against his cables, he could feel the smooth and warm metal on her face plates against his cables. The motion made his spark skipping a pulse it was almost painfully but strangely enough it was kind of good pain.

Only that thought was alerting him that something was wrong, his servo was brought up to folded protective over Luna's exposed back structure.

He could felt the tingling feeling spread throw his spark again and out throw his frame making him shiver in the process.

It was uncomfortable closes to the feeling he would have if he and Sunny had been apart for a very long time without any contact both over the bond or physically.

Then when they were closer it would feel like this, but his brother was here now so what was their sparks trying to say?

A painful relief.

Slag, he did not like the thought that something could be wrong with their sparks or the bond and he could feel that Sunny silent agreed with him as he rose up.

"Have to go"

"Alright, see you around"

Sides nodded as he started to walk to the med-bay where he know that Ratchet would be and patching up the new arrival, which he still did not know who it was.

He looked up as he was Sunny wait for them and looked over Sides and the sparkling with a bored glance.

"What?"

"Did you bore the sparkling into recharge?"

"Me? Noo-h, maybe Red and Inferno but never me! How can you think something like that? Luna adores me!" he grinned

Sunny looked at his cheerful brother strangely before they started to walk together again and not soon the med-bays door opened right before them and suddenly a short, blue version of Bumblebee got out, minus the wings and a lot shorter in fact, the mini bot only stood about 14 feet above the ground.

"Don't do anything stupid now youngling" Ratchet said to the blue bot that was designations Evac.

"I promise Ratchet, see you around" he said and stopped as his way was blocked by an red and yellow frame in front of him.

"No wrenches as he was going? The Hatchet is going soft!"

A grow was heard from the med-bay as the white mech come up to them with a red wrench in his left servo and a yellow one in the right.

"You are lucky that you hold my sparkling or else I would throw it so hard that the dent would be permanent!"

"Then I think I will keep her!" Sides said as he was starting to back away and Sunny looked at his brother then to the new bot and scanned him.

The smaller one was not build for fight, not at least on the front line as he and Sides was but clearly build for rough fighting, the blue bot was more build for speed and stealth more than that, a scout maybe?.

He did not look so old so that must be the case, he was maybe not even in his adult frame, or even been in this war for so long, but something about him reminded him about a storm gray mech that not could stop talking even if his life was at stake. Not that he cared any less whatever he was if he dared to touch him or even scratch his paint he would send the smaller bot out into oblivion.

Evac felt the gaze of the yellow autobots in front of him and he could half hear Ratchet argue with Sides. He had not met any new bots for vorns so now when he had the time he smiled and nodded his helm in greeting but he did not even get a movement in response. Not even when a clang could be heard behind them, the only thing the bot was doing was looking at him.

"Don't bother with the slagging terror twins, you will regret it" Ratchet grumbled as he now had his recharging sparkling in his servo.

"Wait! What? This is the frontline twins? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Yeah? Heard of us?" Sides grinned and came up beside his brother and he had a new dent in his helm.

"Heard of you? Heard of YOU? You guys are famous! The best front liners in Optimus team, the masters of jet judo! No one can stop you in a fight!" he said with wide optics in wonder.

"Oh primus, help me" Ratchet growled at the younger ones clear idolization of the terror twins

Sides grinned happily "Well you know what they are saying about us! We are the best!"

"Right you are! The best fighters and pranksters"

"Epepep! That is enough, no prank talk outside my med-bay!" ratchet growled warningly "Evac, don't you have a report for Optimus?"

"Oh ,yeah, right! I forgot" Evac grinned sheepishly and looked at the terror twins "Maybe we can talk later? I would love to hear your best prank stories!"

"Love to!" sides grinned at the younger mech

"Alright! Se you later! By Ratchet!" he said as he started to run away and leaving the terror twins out in the corridor as Ratchet went in his med-bay without even say something to them.

"Hey!" Sides shouted as the door slammed shot right in front of him and he opened it up again only to yelp and duck for a wrench that was aimed at his helm.

"You are not hurt or dented in a dangerous was so get lost!" Ratchet said to them growling, he so did not need they making his day any more worse.

Ironhide came down to the med-bay as he heard the shout and clang of a wench banging in to the wall, he looked over to the wall behind the twins, the one that had very many dents on it from Ratchet flying wenches had caused.

"You sure that you will not let me make you a bigger wench to use like an weapon?" He teased his mate "I think you would scrap D-con aft wit it!"

"Mute it or you will see how scraped the decepticons would feel by it!"

"Easy there" Ironhide said and rose his servos in a giving motion still grinning

~Fraging slagger~

~Yepp!~

~Don't sound so cheerful or a swear that you will sleep on the couch for the rest of the stella cycle!~

Ironhide chuckled a little but he dared not to say anything to enrage his mate more, he went over to him and took the recharging sparkling from his servos "We be in our chamber when you are done" he said and looked over to the twins that was still standing there.

"Don't you have anything better to do scrap heads?"

"Don't you have something to blow up?" sides asked as he looked at the red mech grinning

"I can think of two targets right now"

"Maybe later, we need to talk to the doc bot"

Ironhide huffed and then looked over his shoulder tower ratchet and then went out from there without any more words, leaving the terror twins with the medic all alone.

"What do you want?"

"We think there is something wrong with our sparks" Sideswipe told the medic as they were in the med-bay, slightly hunching down as Ratchet hold up the red wench to throw at him again.

How much he wanted to just throw them out from there he could not, he was a medic and his job was to insure the health of this crew was at top. So he put his wench down on a bench and Sides grinned slightly

"Nice wench by the way"

Ratchet huffed slightly "Out with it, why do you think that there is something wrong with your sparks?" He brought out a special spark scanner and started to power it up as he shoot the lasers over their chassis.

"Well, it is more sorts of a feeling" the red bot drew out his answer and tried to sit still as the scanner was over him

"it's like a warm and tingling feeling shoots throw our sparks, it is almost like the feeling we get when both me and Sunny been separated for a long time and then suddenly together again "

Ratchet nodded then "What more? Have you been separated a longer amounts of time?"

"No, that is the point we have not, there is no reason for us to have that feeling"

Ratchet looked up at them when Sides said that, this was getting interesting "both of your sparks reacted in the same way?" He asked and they nodded in an affirmative.

"Do you feel this feeling when you are in physical contact with a special bot?"

The twins were thinking it over, now when they think about it, both of them had the feeling when they were in contact with the sparkling.

~do you think we should tell him that?~

~I'm… not internally sure that it is a wise idea~

~Maybe not tell him that it is in contact with Luna then? Only that it is an bot?~

~Works for me~

"Yes" They both said in sync and Ratchet nodded, started to write this

"Even when only one of you is in contact with this bot the other one can feel it to?"

Again the twins nodded and Ratchet was now more and more certain about what this was all about and when the scan result come back he was absolute certain that this was the right answer. He had no idea if he would pity the poor bot that the twins were feeling something that was called spark call tower.

"What is wrong Doc" Sunny asked as he looked very closely at Ratchets face plate as he looked over the result of the scan..

"Nothing is wrong, I just wonder if I would feel pity over the bot in question or not" he told them and looked over to the twins that was looking like big question marks.

"What you two are feeling is in this time of war, a rare case of something that calls Spark call, it is quite normal and nothing dangerous."

"Spark call?"

"Yes, because you two are two halves of one spark that is more than logical that both of you would feel this. You have found your spark match, it can take bots eons to create that between two cybetronians. But the easiest way to explain it to you scrap helms is whoever this bot is, is your bond mate, your match the one that can create your sparklings without a spark bond."

Not that is something that he wanted to think about, even the thought of tiny terrors was almost too much for his processor. But as a medic he had to tell them that, like it or not.

The twins were now staring blankly at him even Sunny could not grip on this fact the medic just told them, their spark had chosen a mate? Create sparklings? They? Was the medic trying to make them glitch? Because they were close to it

"You do know what a bond mate is right?" Ratchet said as they looked like two completely idiots in front of him and they still did not respond to him and this was amusing, a little revenge of his own.

"You should see yourself lucky that you had found your bond mate in this war" he said to them as the twins still was silent in chock only to have Sides started to move first and not soon after Sunny started to come back into his processor.

"Bond mate?"

"Yes" ratchet said and looked at them both and in his amusement sending this to Ironhide, they both needed this as a satisfaction over all the pranks the twins liked to pull on them both.

" Have a Sparkling without a spark bound? How is that possible?"

"Well that is a quite easy explanation; it is true that only a spark bonded couple can create a sparkling because their sparks is already in sync with eatchother. When two, or more sparks connecting to eatchother a new spark energy is relished in all of them, much like a spark calls energy " he told them and started up a new device as he could scan Sunstreaker so that there was no other things he had to be worrying over from the fighting.

But all the time he just kept on talking without being interrupted, and only that was a rarity.

"When the bots in question interfaces with eatchother, the energy that the motion of the rod(s) and valve create travel throw the frames on both parts and up to the spark as the overload come closer. Not every overload or interfacing session will create the amount of energy that is necessary for a spark to crack and give away a spark piece that will become a sparklings new spark. As the overload and the codes are registered in the valve of that bot the codes will be written over in the new spark piece to make new programs and an new signature before the nanites will start to repair the crack in the spark."

Ratchet looked at the twins and could not help to give them a grin, oh sweet revenge.

"an unbounded bot with a spark call tower another bot, and if they interface they already have the same energy signature as a already spark bonded couple. It making the spark energy that is needed to crack the bot with the caring code and making a sparkling. All this without a complete spark bond. "

After a few kliks of silent Sunny was the first one to react after his prosessor had saved the conversational and had to play it up again. Did Ratchet just do what they think he was doing?

_"THAT_! Was way too much information"

Ratchet looked at them "Really? I have a faint memory that you two are experts on the interfacing process, or you want me to explain how that goes to?"

"NO!" they both shouted in horror

~You are really horrid you know that right?~ Ironhide asked and Ratchet could clearly sense the grin on his mate as he was listing in.

~What? The slaggers had it coming~

~Didn't say anything about that~

" This… bot that our sparks react on in this way are more likely our… spark mate?"

"Yes, it is your perfect match "the medic answer as he put away all his tools as the twins tried to collect them self from the explanation. So far Sunny had been the one that had recovered fastest, Sides still looked like an idiot where he was sitting with his mouth half-open.

"Who is the bot in question?" Ratchet now asked he perhaps should have to look over the bot that the twins had their spark call tower. It could not be tower Optimus, he already had a spark mate, Ironhide had him and Prowl and Jazz was bonded, Inferno and Red alert was bond mates, Evac had not been meeting or touching the twins because he was to new, that left Bumblebee or First aid from the bots on the ship, First aid had been in contact with the twins a lot of time and Ratchet had never seen anything different from the usual medic-patient relationship from them so it could not be him. But Bumblebee? No that could not be it, they had known eatchother for a long time so something would had been bounded to happen under that time it Bee had been their match. Then who was it?

But as now both Sides and Sunny was looking everywhere but at him he started to get a strange feeling that he had forgotten something, something much important.

Ratchet turned around to the twins, eying them seriously " .It?" he now suddenly growled low as the feeling of dread washed upon him, this could not be happening! It could not. He would not accept it but as he brought out the wenches to beat it out of the Twins he stopped as he head what he did not want to hear.

"Luna!"

And the twins was scrap or almost, they successfully scrambled out of his med-bay before he could do anything else than throw all of his wenches out after them and screaming bloody murderer after them

"I want to be a nin'a spy!" the white sparkling cheered and raised her servos up in the air happily "The g'eatest one in the whooool unive'se! Can I opi? Can I?" Lunastorm asked her sire

Ironhide chuckled low,what had brought this on? she just had poped out of recharge and started to rambled about this.

"Well sweetspark, only you can decide that one" he said and rubbed his servos on the back on his helm. He did not want his little sparkling fight and would do everything he could to keep her safe but they lived in a time of war and she did need something to be interesting in.

"Why a ninja spy?" he asked her suddenly and Luna stopped what she did and looked up at him from the desk she was on and smiled happily at his question "They are allow to play with big swo'ds!" she answered honestly "and 'azzy said that a spies work is about silent and su'prise and I love sup'ises!"

Ironhide looked down at his sparkling and could not keep back a low chuckling sound from her words, she had a hard time still how to say certain letters but she could speak much better every solar cycle that went by. He has asked this to Ratchet and he said that was because everyone was spiking with her and she did not have any sparkling friends to speak with. So for her to make them understand her she had early learned to take in their languished.

"So let me understand this right, you want to be a ninja spy just because they work with swords.."

"Big ones!"

"… and that you like to surprise bots?"

"affi'tive!" she said with a giggling sound and Ironhide looked down at her again and shook his head amused by her words of choice.

"You are spending too much time with Jazz and Prowl" he said and did a dramatic ventilation "Maybe I have to let you spend more time with somebot else instead?" he said and let his optics turn away in a playful manors as he heard her gasp in shock.

"Noooh! Wanna Jazzy and Owli!" she looked up at him with horror in her optics and energon tears threatening to fall over. She absolute adored both Jazz and Prowl, how did it even come to that? Prowl of all mechas, maybe because when Jazz was doing something else he had to watch over her?

"Shus little one, I was only joking" he said as the tears started to fallen, she had taking him seriously and he brought down one servo and lifted her up tower his chassis. He brought her up to his helm and nuzzling his face against her until he heard the giggling sound of the sparkling instead of the sad kliking sound only sparkling could do.

"opi! Opi 'top! "she giggled and held her servos up and against his face plates as he was nuzzling her and she tried to stop him.

"Why?" he asked playfully and looked down at her grinning

"Tickling!"

"Tickling you say?" he hummed low and Luna kept on laughing as he started the nuzzling the sparkling again and the sparkling kept on laughing as he hit the tickling spots of her protoform.

* * *

~DANNI! DANNI! Help!~ she suddenly screamed laughing throw their bond making Ratchet come out from his thoughts over the event earlier that morning.

At first Ratchet were at first alarmed when his sparkling called for help over the bond with a scream, but then he could only feel happiness and love from the sparkling as she was laughing over the bond. He soon relaxed that there was no danger for his little one and instead become curious what his family was doing.

~what do you need help for little one?~ he asked as a way of giggling was sent over the bond again and he could almost see it in front of him as the sparkling tried to collect her thought and ventilation

~Opi is tickling me! Help Danni! Help me!~she cried again in a fit of laughter that bubbled throw the bond

Ratchet gave away a low chuckling over the happiness that she was feeling and sending over to him, it made all his dark emotions and thoughts to vanish away.

He almost forget about Bumblebee that was in front of him as he was fixing a damage that he had got from Evac as they had played a ball game. Bee loved to have the smaller mech on the base as he had worked together with the transportation mech before back on Cybertron.

"Sit still!" he ordered and let his wrench in his servo connected with the younger bots helm with a sharp cling and said youngling gave away a beeping sound of a apology and pain, rubbing the new dent in his helm.

~I will come soon, I just have some patient to take care of~

~But danniiii!~she whined

~No but's! Why don't you tickling him back? he have a sensitive spot behind his audio receptor~ he gave his sparkling some help as he kept on with the repairing the younger mech.

His sparkling and the twins? How could that be? Why him? His logical medic processor told him that he could not do anything about the spark call it that was what Luna to was feeling. But the creator part of his processor just wanted to beat the living scrap out the twins and throw them right into the nemesis and the decepticons.

But as another wave of happiness and love went throw the bond he could not help that he had a small smile on his lip plates.

Bumblebee stared at the medic with huge optics, Ratchet smiled? He could not help to stare at the medic that now noticed it.

"What?" he grumbled

_: Nothing:_ Bumblebee sent throws the comm. Link with an innocent tone in the voice

Ratchet gave away a snorting noise "Nothing my aft, out with it youngling" he ordered as he soon was finished with the servo and turned everything back on again making the scout jump at the suddenly electricity in his circuits.

"So you are all done, take it easy on that servo for the rest of the cycle"

Bee jumped down and stretched out and rotated his servo and gave the medic a happy beeping sound as he started to walk away but in the doorway he stopped and turned around.

_:I was just thinking that it is nice to see you smiling more:_ He sent the other mech with an amused voice before he was gone.

Ratchet gave away a huffing sound and could not help to shake his help smiling, well sparkling tend to put a smile on even the hardest bots lip plates.

~RATCHET YOUR TRATOR~ Ironhide suddenly said by their bond and Ratchet laughed now out aloud at it

~What did I do?~

~You know what you have done! Only you know that I'm ticklish behind my audio receptors~

~oooh, that! ~he said smug ~and now do our sparkling it to I presume? A sparkling of my own spark, I will say ~

Ironhide grumbled and suddenly the new wave of laughter filed the bond at it was their creation bond was completely opened, that meant that the whole family was speaking on the same frequents.

~Danni! Danni! I mad Opi sceeam like a femme!~ she giggled

~It is pronounced screams, did you really sweet spark? And how do you know how a femme screams? ~ Ratchet teased both his creation and bond mate.

The bond was silence for a astro second as she was thinking and Ironhide grumbled in the back ground

~Because he sc..i..eam like me!" she said and was slowly pronounce the word still missing the 'r' but it was a start.

~Oh really?~Ratchet teased his bond mate ~wonder what the other bots would have thought of hearing that?~

~You wouldn't dare! ~Ironhide said shocked as Luna giggled at him

~Nooo, ah won tell any 'park! ~ She said to innocent to be trusted. Primus, she really was spending too much time with the younger bots, she started to learn from them.

Ratchet turned left as he has started to walk out from the med-bay and was on his way to their chamber. Soon he was at their quarter and pushed the code in the door and when it opened swiftly he could barely keep himself from laugh at the scene that meet him.

Ironhide was laying on the floor on his chassis with the white sparkling laying upon his helm completely spread out as she tried to press him down. Before he did anything ells he took a picture and saved in his memory bank that he could have for layer on.

This was one of the moments that made him forget about the war, no scratch that; it was only their little family that was in his processor now, no war no other cybetronians.

Luna had a giant grinning smile on her lip plates and giggled as Ironhide stared raise with her on his helm and Ratchet smirked then as his mate stood up and was slightly taller than him. Making the sparkling highest up and she was sitting like an hat on Ironhides helm

"Well, that is a lovely new addition to your armor Ironhide, where can I find one to?" Ratchet teased his bonded with a smile and Luna giggled some more as her opi now stood up.

She loved this family moments and when her creators would tease and joke with eatchother

"Well my dear medic, this is one of a kind helm, I have full copyright on that one, there is no one ells than this one, it's one of a kind" he said and bobbed his head softly and Luna laughed and took a grip on one of his audio receptors as she followed in the motion. She was not afraid to fall because she know that her creators would catch her, they always did when she was falling some place

"Is that so?" Ratchet asked and walked forward to them and smiled as he reached out and took the sparkling from Ironhides helm and lifted her down in his own servo.

"Only one!" Luna cheered and hugged Ratchets servo and the medic smiled "Have you been on the rusty sticks again?" he asked his sparkling that looked up at him innocent, and as he was thinking before, to innocent.

"Nooh! " she said and when she was that her carrier did not belive her she smiled sweetly "maybe a little bit?" she asked as Ratchet looked up at Ironhide

"More like licking onone" Ironhide chuckling low, little nervous

"Can I have a whole stick now?" Luna asked and ratchet shock his head

"You know that you can't have it until tree more solar cycles and both you and your Sire knows that" he said and Luna gave away a low 'ooh' sound, disappointed that she would not have any candy soon.

::All Autobots report to the main command deck immediately:: the voice of the prime suddenly was heard over the opened comm. Link

* * *

_- Command deck, a bream earlier -_

"Hey Prowl, come here I have found something of interest" Jazz said as he looked up from the monitor to look at his mate, now spark mate. As soon as his optics only landed on the mech he could feel his possessives and love raise for him something that was mutual to Prowl.

In fact the bot surly had it even worse than Jazz, how was that possible?

Prowl come over to Jazz monitor, Jazz was there to monitor duty while Prowl was making up a new tactic for the next mission.

"We have an decepticon vessel not far from us and I thought that it was a good Idea to see what they known" Also called hacking the net, Jazz was good at hacking but not as good as Blaster was on it. Still he could find the smallest interesting things now he was looking at a lot strange signs that he had no idea of what languish that was in.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea but of what I had gathered I think it may be an different spices languish, the con was getting it from farther away"

"From the spiral galaxy in section HOZ-4583-S?"

"Yes, it is more likely that planet where the allspark is located somewhere"

::Prowl to Optimus I need to speak to you right away, It is about the allspark::

::Optimus here, I'm on my way::

"Can you find the languish and translate it?" Prowl asked his mate as the white and black mech grinned

"Easy! All ready done that" he said cheeky and typed in some commands and the text started to scanned and then translated.

"I must say that some d-cons really are stupid, I used the con like an extending link so that I could get access to where he was getting this information. Some place the spices calling World Wide Web, to download and modified the languish in to something that we can accept will take a little bit more time. For now I only can translate this"

Prowl nodded as he started to read, and what he was boosting up his battle computer, Jazz to had been reading the information when Optimus came in to the commanding deck.

"Sir, I thing you really should read this" Prowl said as he stepped back so that the Prim could read what Jazz had found, Prowls processor had already decided the most accommodating and logical way to handle the new information.

Optimus hummed lowly as he looked over the information, it was troublesome to say the least, and somewhere on that planet that they called Earth, was both the allspark and Megatron . From the information to judge, the decepticons had successfully narrowed it down to a place called USA and close to a place called California.

Before he could say anything the alarm went off on the monitors before them as it went up showing red sign of danger and a red blinking spot.

Decepticons was close.

"Jazz"

"On it Prime" he said as he started to quickly type in codes and commands as he soon got up and got a visual images "It is an decepticons attack not far from us, approximate 3 ship closing in fast!"

"Bring up the defense system and prepare for battle, we have been spotted"

::All Autobots report to the main command deck immediately:: he sended out over the open Line and not soon after that was out his crew started to fall in. Bee was first with Evac and not soon followed by the terror twins.

The alarm still sounding all over the ship alerting everybot that something was up and soon they all were in the commanding deck, Red alert was on his way to have a nervous brake down and the twins was staying as far as they could from Ratchet.

"Bumblebee" Optimus said and the younger mech looked up at him "I will send you to this planet that is called Earth to the nearest clue we have upon finding the Allspark, I want you to scout the area and guard who ever have the information on the allspark is that understood?"

Bee nodded in acknowledge, even if he did not like to leave the rest to fight he understood that it was something he must do.

"If I may ,Sir?" Prowl asked for permission to speak and Optimus nodded "I would strongly suggest that the sparkling Lunastorm would accompany him to this planet" and before either Ratchet or Ironhide could say something he continued.

"It would be the safest place, if the decepticons are attacking our ship and she is with either Ratchet or Ironhide they would logically keep themselves away from the fight. If the sparkling would follow with Bumblebee, that also have the strongest guardian program, she would be approximate 78,34 % more safe than staying here"

Optimus nodded slowly "Acknowledged Prowl, but it is still an decision for the Creators to make"

"Yes"

Ratchet and Ironhide was just standing silent Luna was recharging in Ratchets sparkling chamber peacefully. What Prowl said was true, but to be separate from the sparkling was really something they did not want.

~But it is the most safest~ Ironhide said low over the bond, looking over to Ratchet that in turn looked at him.

~I know, but what if something happens?~

~Prowls right, Bumblebee have the highest rate of guardian program than any one of us, he would not let anything happen to her. ~

~I don't like it~

Ironhide grunted low then ~and do you think I do? ~

"Alright" ratchet said as he opened up his spark chamber to take out Luna that was coming online slowly, there must be around two more programs that needed rebooted before they all was functional but this one would allow her to receive Comm. transmission but not contact any one.

~Sparkling, time o wake up~ Ratchet told her and Luna sat up and made low chipping noise as she laid back down and cuddled close to his digits, not wanting.

~Luna, listening to us now you have to go with Bee for some time and you will be out of our reach for the bond~

This mad the sparkling to wake up more "Whaaat?" she asked with huge optics "Whyy?"

"Because bad bots is coming and it will be safer where Bee is going than here "Ratchet told her and could feel all the sorrow and fear that was over the bond and he smoothed them over.

"It will only be for a stellar cycle or two, and you will be with Bumblebee all the time" Ironhide said as he stroked the sparklings helm.

"contact with decepticons ship, 2 bream" Jazz said from behind them

~Okay sparkling? We must do this so be brave~ Ironhide said as Luna was on her way to cry and protest but if there was something her creators had drilled in to her it was that decepticons was really bad!

Bumblebee come closer and looked up at them ::I will protect her with my Life, I give my word as an Autobot::

"We know that you will, and if you don't, well let's say that you will regret it" Ironhide said, glaring at the yellow bot.

Lunas optics widen and she spanned around in Ratchet servo " You talk!" she gasped and Bee chuckled low

:: Only over the comm..link ,little sis:: He said and reached out his servo as Ratchet Let her go over to him and he hold her close to his spark.

~Take care sweet spark, we see you soon~ Both of her creators was saying to her before she found herself in Bees spark chamber. Safe from the outside world as Bee started to run down the corridor and to the lunching platform that would take him to this planet earth.

The first shoot shocked the ship, making him lose his balance before he started to press in all the commands and coordinates for the planet Earth. He could feel the ship shake again and the time was short as he transformed down into his pod mode, making every piece of protoform in to an guarding shell around the sparkling and his spark. The countdown to launch was now starting to could down.

_'Finished launching sequence, countdown to lunching' _a voice told Bee and the hatches started to open

**5.**

**4.**

:: Hold still now sparkling it will be an bumpy ride:: The sparkling only whimpered low in answer and curled up in a tighter ball.

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

_'Launching Pod, have a nice trip'_

* * *

**A/N:** Dun..dun…duuuunn… There we go! Into the movie session, after 10 chapters of fluff and cuteness the Movie verses will get going in the next chapi! But remember, read and review it makes me so happy!

Chapter posted: 7/9 2013 (6,543 letters )


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I know I know! I update far too early but whom complaining? XD Alright after this chapter I will stop writing long A/N notes in the beginning, there is no time skips, because we are in the first movie! Yeeey! New speech way will be presented (see below) The main languish will now be English and when the bots speak in Cybertronion they will be in** bold text.**

The whole movie will be written/ seen from the bots view, the humans will be there and do their part but they will not come in direct center ^^. No let's get moving and I hope that you like it!

And a _**BIG!**_ Thanks to both **Sakura Phoenix13, LapisLazuliHouse **for their faithful reviewing!

**Bold Italic text** – Cybertronian speaking  
"~throw the radio~"  
:Com link:  
"Speaking"  
~Bond~

Song to the chapter: Shine supernova by Cody Simpson

* * *

The ride was long, as they came more and more closer to the planet called Earth, he could get access to the thing called the World Wide Web. At first it was very weak and slow but as he got closer and closer the signal got stronger and he could start download and search for answer about the spices living on the planet.

It was a spice named Homo sapiens, or what the spices liked to call them self, humans. They were sentient and capable of a lot of thing, but they were tiny things with strange color on their frames. He downloaded the main language from the aria that he would land in and let his EM field poke Luna lightly in her recharge, she had leaked energon when she no longer had been able to feel her creators.

He under stood why he had to take with the sparkling, she was like a little sister to him and he would protect her what ever happen, and she was more safer away from any decepticons that could capture her or worse offline her.

**::Luna?::** He said low over the comm. Link **::Little sis, wake up::**

Everybot on the ship more or less had known about how hard it was to wake the sparkling up from recharge if she did not want to and he grinned slightly as he started to poke her over the EM field, teasing her to wake up.

**"Bee stooop~"** she whined and tried to push him away

**::No sparkling, wake up, you will have to download the language, this will take you some time and after it is successfully downloaded you can go back into recharge if you want::** he told her and Luna online her optics and gave away some irritated clicks that he did not understand because she was talking in sparkling lingo.

But as Luna was online now he collected all the data he got from the

language called English and put it in a packet, he let his transfer cable come lose in the pod room that he was holding Luna safe as they were traveling in the space. His spark was very close to her so she was safe and warm where she was and it made her tired and her processor was going on its highest capacity as she had so many new programs and so much had happen in a small amount of time.

When he knows that she was ready he let the cable connect to her port and start the data transfer to her.

Luna gasped in surprise and her optics went wide as there was an unknown present in her helm but as she felt Bees field melt together with hers she calmed down and accepted all the data he wanted to give her and he started it up for her too.

As soon as the download were finished he unplugged his cable and let it get back in to its place.

**::How does it feel?::**

**"Tingeling"** she said and vented out as she laid down on her side and stretched out her smaller frame as much as she could

**::When we landing we have to find us a new alt mode::**

This brought the spakrlings interest and she sat up again **"a't mode? Ah too?"**

**::Yes, you too::**

**"Yeeey!"** she cheered with a big smile on her moth plates, her first frame change!

**"Ah we t'e yet?"** she asked and Bee chuckled

**::No not yet::**

Luna nodded and Bee let the pod travel pass a planet they humans called Venus, his scans open widely as he did not want any decepticons to find him as he was traveling.

**"ah we t'e yet?" **

**::No:: **

**"kay" **

Was she going to ask that every bream? Maybe it would have been smarter if he had let her recharge as long as possible, even though it was quite entertaining.

**"now?" **

Yes he would have just let her recharge as longer, now she was just going to ask that all the way to the planet. what could he do to make her stop? or maybe he could tease her? she let her self get wide open for it as she just continued in her boredom.

**"Bee? Ah we t'e yet?"**

Oh he could not resist to tease her; she made it to easy for him sometimes.

**::Yes::**

**"Really?"**

**::No sparkling::** He laughed as she huffed in a Ratchet kind of way and he could only mentaly smirk at her

**"No nice Bee!" **she whined

**::Sorry sparkling I could not resist :: **He laughed low as she was pouting

But as they had spoken the planet has started to come in view and it was coming closer and closer, not soon after that Bee had broken throw the first layer of the atmosphere and then the rest of them.

It was getting warmer and warmer, he could feel how his protection pads was getting hotter and his fans was kicking in on its highest to chill it down and they were falling even faster than before as the planet's gravity kicked in like an invisible force field.

As soon they had broken throw the last layer and was still a burning matter of space rocks that was falling off and he was shooting down to the planets surface and more exactly , California.

* * *

The landing had gone smoothly as he landed on an old open field with an abdomen farm not far from them and as he had transformed up he was in his silver-colored protection frame. He smiled down at Luna that was looking all around her in the high grass that was almost as tall as she was.

**::Come on sparkling, I have to find an alt mode::**

**"Ah to right?"**

**::Yes, you to::**

Luna giggled as she started to run forward to the farm that Bee had started to go against, his scanners was on high alert as he was scanning the area for anything that would put them in danger, but there was no life out here.

When they were on the abandoned farm he looked around, everything was so small! It was like a play ground for Luna that was running around in the dark giggling and looking over everything.

Bee looked in an empty building and beeped as he found what he was looking for, it was an old human vehicle and he scanned it only to transformed down in to an exactly model of the car, two 1977 chevy camaro stood in front of the port and he backed out and honked his horn at Luna that looked up and gasped what she saw.

**"Wooo-W! Ah wanna too! Ah wanna too!"**

**::We must find something smaller for you Luna, your too small for a car frame::**

**"Waaaat? No! Wanna car like Bee!"**

Be smiled as he transformed back and now he had the yellow fainted paint as a stronger armor on his frame his plantings already hardened over his protoform

::**When you get older you can have it, alright? For now I will find you something else for you to have::**

He looked all around him on the farm but could not see much it, from the look of things no one have lived her for a while and there was a long way to the next house unit. Maybe he could find something on the World Wide Web? But he had no idea how to transfer all that information to the sparkling! That was advance sharing. That was something that Ratchet could usual do, not him, he was just a scout for primus sake!. But Ratchet was not here now so he had to find something for the sparkling to hide in and from the looks of it he had to find it from the rest products of the Humans.

His optics were looking all around them as he started to walk around with Luna close behind him, the sparkling was a bit unsure of this new dark world but at the same time very curious. He really had to keep an optic on her so that she would not run away of her own, because that was something that she would do if given the chance. After sometime looking throw the small things in the house unit he had found different things he had laid down in a pillar on the ground it was a lot of things that he had collected, and Luna had help to by dragging things out from the place where the car was.

He was looking it over before he tilled his helm slightly as he found something that could be a good fit and reached down into the pile and bringing out a bigger music device. He must have overseen it before, because this was perfect for the sparkling! Or she would not be a sparkling for much longer; soon she would be on the stage where she was going over to younglinghood .

He smiled at Luna that was now standing beside him looking up at him as she waited for him to help her and he nodded at her.

**::Found something I think you will like, look here::**

He put the music device down and from the Internet he found out that it was an JVC Portable BoomBlaster Mini RV-B550BU with blue frame, it was scratched and slightly dented but it will do for now.

Even if she was an femme and femmes was really thoroughly with their armor and how they look out in public, that was including Sunny to even if he was a mech so was he really vain with how he look, but Luna was still young and did not care about that

Luna looked at the music device and gave away a drilling sound as she curious touched the thing and walked around it to look it over before she was starting to wonder how she would do this, she had seen Bee just shoot out a scan to scan the car, maybe she should do the same? But it was more easily said than done. She had no idea how to activate a scanner, she had never in her existent been able to do that.

**::One of the new program that you have will contain the scanning program, try to look throw them and look for it::**

She looked up at the bigger bot and then down to the music device as she tried to do what he asked of her and she was getting more and more frustrated as she did not understand how do to this! She could not find the necessary program, there was too much new things!

Energon tears started to well up in her optics as all the emotion swirled around inside her tiny frame and it only gotten worse and worse. But before she could get into a temper trauma she heard Bee gave away a low beeping sound as he crunched down besides her and let his field meld together with her to stabilize all of her emotion.

A sparkling could not yet control every emotion that swept throw her, that's why the creators bond was so important for sparkling to stabilize their sparks and processor under their developing.

Bee had no family bond with the sparkling but he was as close to her as a real brother so his field was accepted by hers and she calmed down soon enough.

**:: Try again::**

And she did, now that Bee was so close and help her she let her optics dim slightly as she looked over the program until she found what she was looking for it was a program with two models, one bipedal and the other one was empty but as she choose the empty one a scan shoot out to the radio and scanned it before she transformed down with a gasping sound.

She soon transformed back up and she was suddenly bigger, her protection frame had now a little thicker layer of armor and she felt different, there was so much more programs and connection that came online as she had transformed down that her processor accepted and was writing in.

Her main color was still white but she had blue highlighted pedes and midsection, her helm had two pointy horn receptors in the ice blue color as well and she gave away a squeal of happiness. She had her own frame and alt mode!

**:: You look really cute Luna!::** He laughed and she giggled happily and nodded as she looked over herself as Bee started to do his work. To search for information over the Allspark, he transformed down and opened a door for the sparkling to climb inside of him and he took of.

* * *

_-On the ship-_

Jazz looked at the monitor as Bees space pod were ejected from the ship and with him Lunastorm , it calmed him that she would be far out from reach for the decepticon, which reminded him on their other problem.

**"Optimus, decepticon is on our rear permission to open fire" **

**"Granted, Ironhide, Evac in possession**" Optimus ordered them as all the bots started to go in to the possession they could do and Ironhide took his place at the weapon controls as did Evac.

The ship took a sharp turn and was shaking with the motion and soon enough the ship with the decepticons was in front of them untill the first decepticon ship exploded right in front of them.

**"One decepticon down, two more to go!"** Jazz said as he was keeping the ship at bay

**"Power level down to 47% and dropping" **

**"Force shield id draining it fast"**

**"One Decepticon deviates from the attack, coming up on our left"**

**"Got a lock in it"** Ironhide said as he looked into the monitor of the weapon and was waiting for the right time and he chanted low for him selves with a grin on his mouth plates as the lock was in place.

**"Go back to unicorn, pit spawn decepti-punks!"** he growled as she was shooting everything he got and grinned ever bigger as the ship exploded in a beautiful explosion that would have made wheeljack proud .

**"Last decepticon ship getting away, shall we proceed? "**

Optimus looked at the ship in front of them, if they could get hold of the decepticon that was in control of the ship maybe he could tell those more about the allspark they would not be so far behind in this war. But was it worth it? it could be a trap.

**"Prime, let us go after the ship!" **Sideswipe said as he stepped forward **"We can't let that decepticon get away!"**

**"I agree, we can make that D-cons talk"** Sunny said as he stood up beside his brother, much egged to get in a fight weapon against weapon, and the decepticons on that ship would not stand a chance against the two of them. They were the perfect war machine, where one twin was lacking in skill or attention the other one was stronger.

Optimus looked over to them and nodded **"Granted, but be careful"**

Both Sides and Sunny suddenly grinned in a way that just was screaming trouble **"We careful? I thought you know us boss bot!"** Sides grinned and not long after they ran away to get to one of the smaller tracking ships.

**" do you really think that was such good Idea Optimus?"** Ratchet asked him as he looked the twin go away

**"perhaps not but we need all the information they can get from that decepticon"**

**"Tacking ship have been ejected and going forward to the D-Ship" **

All of the autobots ships weapon were directly pointed at the decepticon ship and they did not have to wait long before something exploded as the smaller tracking ship was not close to them and both twins was getting in the enemy ship their style.

**"You must give the Terror Twins credit, they can really fight" **The smaller blue bot said as he looked what happened outside the ships windows

Ratchet snorted **"That's why they still Online and not in my scrap pile to melted down! I swear to Prims that they soon will be there!" **

**"Easy there Ratchet"** Optimus said and looked over to the medic

**"Just saying it! if they keep on with this pranking, I will beat them in to scrap pieces" **

The explosion on the decepticon was suddenly cut off and everything in space got silent and nothing seems to happen for a bream at most and Ironhide was getting restless as he wanted to have his hand on the D-con, not the terror twins!

**::Sideswipe to Optimus, come in Prime::**

**::Optimus here, have you information?::**

**::Yes the cons are after something that is called Witwicky, it found a gigantic Isman and some accessories for better vision that may have contain the location of the Allspark::**

Optimus processed this information and send a mental nodded at the information **::Well done Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, return to the ship::**

**::Will do, sides out::**

**"Send Bumblebee this information and tell him to protect the information source no matter what, the decepticons can't get hold of those coordinates. Ratchet Ironhide, Jazz, You will accomplished with me to aid Bumblebee in the search for the allspark. The rest of you stay on the Ship in standby until I call"**

**"Prime it can very well be a trap"**

**"I know Prowl, that's why you will stay here and surveillance the space for any decepticons activate"**

**"Understood" **

**"Good, Jazz is that language** **packet ready for downloading?" **

**"It will be finish soon Prime"**

Optimus nodded and turned around to the bigger window to look out in to space, something was about to happen, something big and they had to stop it before another planet was meeting the same destiny as their own had done.

* * *

_-two solar cycles later -_

Bee had his radars on highly alert for the youngling that they were searching for; he had gotten the information from the ship and it had helped him big time but he could feel that the decepticon also was near.

For two solar cycles he had been on high search for some information about a special boy who had some connection to the allspark, or the item that hold the information on the allspark.

He had to make sure the human younglings safety before he called the others he could not leave the boy out of his sight because then the decepticons could catch him.

Luna chipper in boredom, how long would this take? She missed her creators that still were not there. She was a sparkling, she had some patient but not much and she was so bored right now than she did not even cared to behave.

**:: Calm down sparkling::** Bee told her over the com link as Luna looked out from the window at all the strange organic younglings again.

**"What' that? What they do? Why they look funny?"** she asked at pointed one of her digits against his window in the alt model that he had scanned. She was small even in her new alt mode even if she was better protected like this. At least the color was blue and white.

They had looked at this strange human's routine and interaction with outer of his species the first two days as they had searched for this special boy. She had not yet completely downloaded the languish file of this organism called humans but it was coming down slow.

The things that already had installed and was online was her com link, navigator system and a limited ability to link up to what the humans called World wide Web but Bee did not let her go out on that much, something about catching virus or something.

**::Careful Luna, don't be seen::** Bee said again but it was too late as Luna now looked out completely from the window as their subject was coming out from the education building and she knocked on his widow.

**"There ,There! Ah see it!"**

Another organic had suddenly stopped by the knocking sound not far from him and had looked around before its optics had looked straight to her and Luna froze in place as her optics met the brown ones before she raised one of her servos and waived.

The human only stared at the car, or more likely right at her as Luna happily waved to him in the human version of a greeting.

**_::LUNA!::_** Bee said sternly as he had not noticed what she doing before she had been both knocking on his window and waiving at the human as his attention had been on his new charge. When he had raised his voice at the sparkling she had quickly ducked down again with a low whining sound, she hated yelling and that someone was mad at her!.

**:: We are not allowed to be seen by this organics, you know this!:: **He said reprimanding her with a scowling voice and Luna was hunching down more in small clicks of sorrow. She did know this but she was geting bored where she was trapped inside Bee for so long and with nothing else to do than recharge or talk to Bee.

**::Don't do it again Luna, you can't be seen, do you understand?::** He now said much kinder and was sending her more calmly feelings throw their mixed fields as Luna nodded slowly. He had seen what the humans was capable over the World wide web and he did not even want to think what would happen if they got their small servos on the sparkling.

But as soon as he had said that, the boy he was watching was driving away with his sire, Bee followed them slowly and was keeping his distance. He had done some recharge (AKA. ear dropping) so he know that today was the day as the boy would by his first car.

This would go so much easier if the boy brought him so the only thing he had to do was to make sure that he would happen. That way it would be easier to keep optics on him.

But what to do with the sparkling? She was so curious and she would surly try to talk to the humans even if her voice box had not been completely adapted to the English languishes.

He had to come up with something soon before she was doing something that would put both his mission or they in danger, not that she would do it on purpose, but a board sparkling was as bad as the terror twins on a good day.

As he was driving after the human car as they drove to something the human called a car dealer and at the same time he tried to thinking of his opportunity with the sparkling as he realized something as he had his scanners on her again.

Luna had started to look out from the window again but ducked as quickly as an organic was looking at them, as it was a game to her. She had an old rugged blanked over her helm that covered her helm and whole frame. She was giggling low as she looked up again only to do the same thing and duck when some humans would look at their direction.

**::Luna::** he said again now with a more calmer voice than before and the sparkling quickly ducked and stayed down as she had been caught again of doing something wrong and she had done something wrong. Surly Bee would be mad at her again!

**:: I'm not mad at you, just wonder if you want to play a game with me?::** he asked her and could see the optics of the sparkling brighten and she nodded her helm happily.

**"Yes!"** she chipped happily as he wanted to play with her.

**::Okay, it called the hush, hush game::** he said as he come up with the name on standing peds, or rolling wheels in his case.

**"Hush, hush? W'at a'e we going to do?"** she asked him

**::The game is to be quiet and not be seen by the humans, no transforming , we will stay alt mode all the time so long we can:: **He said to her and she was processing this and nodded at last as she accepted the gamed rules.

**"It, sounds boring" **she said low as she looked over to his radio

**"Ooh but it is not, it is a stealth game"**

**"It is?" **

**"Yes, you remember Jazz talking about how he was good at it? he is really good at this game"** Or at least when the mech wanted it, it was not likely the sabotaging bot would be quiet or still for long moments somewhere else then on a mission but that was not something Luna would have to know now.

As the sparkling was thinking it over she suddenly nodded **"We beg'n now?"** she asked and Bee beeped in affirmative and Luna giggled and transformed back into her boomblaster mode under the blanket.

She would win this game! She was good on games and she wanted to become as good as Jazz was on it, she would have to challenge him later on.

Bee smiled to himself as the sparkling was accepting his game of silence as he now could focus on the imported thing in his mission, to get the human youngling to buy him.

* * *

He saw the humans stop at something they called 'Bolivias auto sale' and he drive pas them and in on the sales yard behind another car and watched the organics talk.

Soon the youngling, Sam, was standing beside his alt mode and would soon by him. He was sure!

Sam opened the door of him and he let him get inside and had to stop himself from purring in happily success but he was quiet, and looked so that Luna still completely covered under the blanket and he had been focused on the sparkling so that she would not do anything for some klik and suddenly something had changed.

The boy went out of his salt mode to look at some other cheaper car, why was the sire so cheap? Did they not like his alt mode? When the boy closed his door he let his other door slam open in anger of the other dark-skinned human and slammed it in to the car beside where he was in.

Luna almost made a gasping noise behind as she was watching it happen, he could feel the blaster shake slightly under the blanket with silence laughter but she did not transform. Something he was proud over and he let her know that to and got rewarded with a happily poking session over the EM field.

Bee smiled and now to his next trick to get the boy to buy him and not some other car, he turned on his radio and found one frequents that he turned up high and suddenly all the others cars window was totally bowled out and alarms was going off.

He mentally grinning as his plan worked, yes he was good and not even a kilk later he was the boy's new car.

He would look after this youngling as long as he could and as soon he had sent their location to the rest of the team, they would find the AllSpark and they could save their home planet.

* * *

As he was now standing in as proud as an old and rusty car could do on the driveway to the house unit of his charge and he watched the family much calmly as he was closer to them.

Luna had now transformed back to her bipedal mode under the blanket and was giggling low **"this is fun!"** she whispered to Bee that smiled as the sparklings enjoyment of the game. She was actually good on it for a sparkling that is. She was so easily mislead by the game that she had gone in to recharge for an hour of the human time unit.

**::Is that so? You doing really good little Moon::** he said and Luna tilled her smaller helm slightly to the side

**"Moon?"** she asked

**:: Yes, Luna means Moon in the humans old languish that is called Latin::** He explained to her and Luna chipper happily. She liked the new nickname

**::Oh here he comes again, back to the game::** Bee warned and Luna transformed down again and hides under the blanket as Sam jumped in to the car again and started Bee up and he let out a cloud of gray smoke.

Sam drove away and picked up one of his humans friend, an other youngling called Miles Lancaster, to after that go to something the youngling called a lake party.

And as they were driving there to the Lake place, he could both hear and feel how the energy in his new charge started to go up because there where someone with the designation Mikaela was there to.

As he soon was parked and turned off he felt both Sam and Miles get out from his alt mode and down few meters tower a couple of other youngling. Bee had his scanners on high as he followed his charge movement and actions and Luna was online to and tried to do the same with her new scanners but was failing. They may be advance robots but that did not mean that from the beginning everything just was given to them, it was quite hard to get access to to all different programs, but it would go much easier as they got older.

As his charge was talking to one of the other male youngling but his optics would even so often drag to the one human that was named Mikaela. And from the information he got both by his body scans over the human and his action was evidences that his new charge apparently liked this one.

But both the blond friend and his charge made it clear to him that this was nothing he was use to do.

What his charge really needed was some help on the way, and when he saw the boys come back to his alt mode and the femme started to walk by her he saw his chance to give his charge the first bump in the right direction.

His radio turned on by itself and started to play a song that was fit to the moment he had a new mission, help his new charge to win over his femme.

* * *

That night when everyone was in recharge in the house unit, he had get out from there to send his lokation to the others; he could sense the decepticons was drawing near and started to get slightly nervous about his charge safety. The information he had, the decepticons had to.

But as he had driven away he had not known that his new charge had followed him all the way to the scrap yard before he had heard his charge talk and then suddenly run away screaming from both him and the organic four footed animals.

He had driven after him, angry revving his engines and chances away the dogs that was scaring the boy, and succeeded to do that but he scared away his human to in the process. This just went from good to not so good in mere astro-seconds; he looked from distance as the humans law enforcement took the boy in their custody.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Luna asked in a low voice, she had been really quiet and been good on hiding away from the organics eyes the organics. And her Languish transfer was now in process and she had started to use it and get to know the feeling of an different Languish and as she was asking in English he answered in it.

:: Yes , they won't hurt him::

"Are you sure?"

No he was not, but he could not do anything before his charge was out from the enforcement even if he wanted to.

* * *

_-On the ship-_

**"Optimus, I got the location of Bumblebee"**

**"Good, Send the coordination's to the rest of the team and prepare for launching"**

**"Yes ,sir!"**

**"Finally some action!"** Ironhide grinned as he warmed up his canon **"I can't wait to scrap some decepticon aft!"**

**" Take it easy now Ironhide"** Optimus said as he walked tower them **"There will be another spices there to and we cannot be seen by them , we will locate the glasses and secure the cube at all cost, that is our main mission, is that understand?"**

**" Loud and clear Prime" **

**"The data packet over the main language, it is something called English and it if completed" **Jazz told them as he walked tower the team that would be launched to the planet together.

**"English? What kind of name is that?"**

**" It is a name on the language that most of the spices on this planet is speaking, currently" **Ratchet said as he walked tower them

Ironhide gave him an irritated gaze that was returned by an equally irritated one **"You know that wasn't what I meant!"**

**"A stupid question deserve a stupid answer"** Ratchet smirked as Ironhide huffed

"Why don't we just try it out?" Prowl then asked in the language as his vocals already had already adapted to the strange stage that were needed for him to be able to form the correct sounds and waves that was needed to create the words correctly.

"Sweet, I never have been someone to turn down a new language " Jazz grinned and looked over to Prowl that looked at him with a raised optic rim as his mate that was sending different feelings throw the bond.

**~You never turn down anything that is new~**

**~Naah why would I? There is no fun in it and even you know that~**

Prowl gave away a snorted sound that made most of the bot look strangely at him, that noise was not Prowl like in any way.

"I starting to wonder if it was a good think that the two of them bonded" Ironhide mumbled tower Ratchet that was processing the same thing and smirked slightly

"You mean that Prowl suddenly got a sense of humor? Well that can be fixed easily enough"

**"You know that I can hear you?"** Prowl said as he looked over to the older bots and Jazz laughed beside him.

**"Relax Prowler, they just teasing you" **

**"My designation is still Prowl not Prowler, Jazz"**

**"If you say so, Prowler" **

**"Prowl, prepare the shaft for our drop"** Optimus said as he stopped the discussion before it went to far out of their hands. This was serious, but at the same time he could not let his crew not have their little fun from time to time.

**"Yes sir!"**

**"Good, you are in charge Prowl; Autobots, roll out"**

* * *

**A/N:** So this is the start of the movie! I would love to hear what you think about this! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I probably will update just because I love it! You are so many reading my story so surly more can write their thoughs about it? right?

**_OH!_**And before i forget it, I need help to name to the Autobots ship, anyone that wants to help me?

Chapter posted: 9/9 2013 (6,097 words)

Corrected: 10/9 of the word _language_, thanks to **Rose of Dusk**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Many thanks to **Rose of Dusk** for helping me with wrong spelled words the last chapter!

and plz review, it really fire up my writing muse!

**Cybertronian speaking**  
"_~throw Bee's radio~"_  
::Comm. link::  
"Speaking"  
~Bond~

* * *

Bee had kept his distance from his human charge for the sake of his sanity; he had read on the World Wide Web that the humans had really fragile minds, much like a sparkling. He had shock his charge last night, and he only had wanted to help his charge but it had the reverse effect because the human's car did not drive it.

Luna was in recharge sins some mega cycles back when his sensor suddenly gave away a low alarm signal, it had detected a decepticon signal and he cursed low because the signal was closing in on them.

He needed to get his charge away from the house, right now!

The other Autobots was only a groon away and he could not lose his charge or the glasses to the decepticons so he had to act fast.

Bumblebee started his engines and drove in to the front yard of the house and scanned it to see where the human was and detected him in the refueling unit and drove to the window so he could be seen and revered his engine to get his charges attention.

It was at times like this he wished that he had his vocalize to talk and not only communicate with comm. Link and as humans did not have a device like that he had to rely on human sounds they called music or talk shows. But his Charge would not hear that now when he was surly only going to make him panicking again.

Bee noticed his charge suddenly run away from the house unit and he backed out from the garden and drove after him as fast as he could without hurting him.

Even on the smaller road he kept on going after his charge that was driving on with a pink thing on two wheels.

So he followed him and noticed that the decepticon signal was getting closer now and he could registered as Barricade.

Scrap.

When he made a sharp turn to the left, he woke up Luna from her recharge with a surprise drilling sound as she transformed in to her biped mode in the mere shock the motion had caused her. She was going to ask something but another sharp turn made her be quiet, her creators had always said that when something happened she should be absolute quiet and not be seen.

Bee sworn low, had lost sight both of his charge and Barricade for only few kliks before he found them again, and this time the humans mate had join him. By the look of the situation it was a close one and he had to act so he drove fast and successfully felled Barricade to by his charge some time to get up before he drove up against them and opened his door for the humans to get in.

And he was happy when they really jumped inside of him and he put in the gear as he speeded out from there, Barricade hot on his rear. His focus was completely on getting the humans out of harm's way from the decepticon at any cost, he could hear them scream in his seat but he had no chance to replay them so he kept quit and just drove away.

Luna on the other hand was clinging to his seats in pure horror of the event and the human's screams hurt her audio receptors . She had no idea of what she had misd when she was in recharge and_ why_ was the humans so noisy? Never had she been on something like this before, yes she had been under protection when there was an attack or something, but then she had been in a sparkling hold or hidden in a servo. Not like this, open and in a fast moving alternative mode and she wanted her creators to be there!

Energon tears was not far away as the longing for her creator was slamming against her bond that she did not get any response from yet, they were not there, but soon, she could feel they coming closer.

Bee send her calming and safe feeling throw the fields to try and calm down the sparkling before she would start to leak, and it helped some but not much and he know this.

**::Your creators will be here soon little moon, keep your mood up a little longer::**

And she believed him, she always would believe his words because he would not say anything if it was not true, right? So she calmed down slightly but stayed hidden and pressed in to a firm ball on the floor.

When the humans had stop screaming Luna looked up from her hiding place behind the passenger seat as Bee drove them away from the neighborhoods and to and to a wheelhouse district. The sun had fallen below the sky point and left them in the grip of the night and it was getting more and more darker and the street lamps was lighting up their way.

Soon Bumblebee stopped at a good spot and turned off his engines and looked the humans in his mode, Luna dared to come slowly out from her hiding place. In situation like this they had to be really quiet, the other car could hear even the smaller noise if he wanted to.

"We are looked in" the boy said and Luna looked up from behind them as she could understand what they were saying!

"The car won't start; at least we dished the monster, right?" the male continued and looked around and to the female beside him. Lunas optics widen as the humans started to talk, no! No talking when there was a threat close by! Did the humans not know this?

"hyysss!" Luna hissed from the back seat to the noisy organics the bad bot would hear them so she just tried to help the situation. But her hissing had the reverse effect on the situation. Because they suddenly started to scream and threw themselves forward to get as far away from her in as possible.

Screaming bloody murderer at her with words of letting them out and not to kill them. Kill them? What was even a kill? But the humans was drawing the attention of Barricade tower them!

"Beee! They noisy, no hyss hyss!" she complained loud and flinched back against the seat as the humans started to scream again.

Barricade had heard the screams from the car as he just had driven pas them and put in the reverse slowly. Bee started his engine at that time and shoot forward, driving fast away from Barricade as he could and when he came to a more open place he opened his door, letting the humans and sparkling fall out before he transformed.

He stands in a protective position in front of them when Barricade came driving for them at high speed and tackled him away from the humans and to the ground.

Barricade let frenzy pop out from his chassis to catch the humans in so that he could take care of the irritated bug as they started to fight.

Luna stood up clicking worryingly as she saw Bee fight with a bad Prowl look alike but her attention was soon brought to other problem as frenzy started to hunt after the humans.

"No!" she shouted and she talked the smaller bot as he was running pass her to get the humans, Frenzy started to thrash around so that he could hit her over her servos that was gripping around him making her pain receptors go off but she could not let him do something to Bees charge.

"L-let g-go!" the silver mini bot ordered and kicked her away.

Luna roiled away and saw the mini bot run after the humans again and she could feel a different program activate by the distress she was feeling and from her frame a canon like weapon was brought forward.

It was stationed in her servo and before she could really process the situation she started to shoot on the smaller bot that dived into the big whit containments for protection, still running after the humans.

She started to run after him to, trying to find a good shot but the human male was too close to the target and she had no chance to shoot without hurting the human.

When the male kicked frenzy away she took her chance and started to shoot again, her whole frame was shaking from the pure chock waves the weapon created as bullets shoot forward targeting Frenzy.

The smaller bot shoot at her to and she was forced to hide behind some metal things so she would not get hit. But as she did that Frenzy was again after the humans.

"Scrap!" she growled, and if her creators or any one of the other bots heard her , then she would get swapped on her back rear many times over because she know that it was a bad word, but it was so fitting in her mood right now and in this situation . And she had heard both her creators and the other say it to so it could not be an so bad word if they also kept doing it, right?.

Her programs were running amok all around her processor, she was so scared ,but at the same time she did not want her big brother to fail his mission so she did not let that feeling over whelm her processor.

Energon tears was leaking from her optics as she was trying to move, but her frame did not want to move, she could not even get her pedes under her. She was so afraid! Even if she wanted to help and do something her frame would not listening to what her processor was ordering.

She could not get _up_.

But thanks to a crash nearby made her frame jump forward from the vibration and she could suddenly could move again and she could get up from the ground. But her processor was screaming for her to get to safety instead of getting after the humans, she wanted safety and she wanted her creators!.

Why did they not answer her call on the bond? Where was Bee? Why did they not do anything? Why was she on the ground again? Was she leaking? When did she start leaking?

Suddenly a servo grabbed her around her upper frame and she let out a scared scream and turned her servos around and pointed her small canon at whoever was picking her up.

But when she suddenly felt a familiar present of Bees field linger around hers, making her emotions a little bot more stable and she lowered her servos. She let out a wailing noise as energon tears was rolling freely down her cheek plats, staining her white plantings and lunched herself against his chassis crying.

She had tried to be brave! She had to help the humans but everything had been too much for her.

**:: Aww sparkling::** Bee whispered over the comm. Link and hugged her closer to his chassis, hugging her close as he felt her distressed emotion press against his field.

**::I'm sorry that you had to see that sparkling you did good**:: He hold Luna closer to his spark as her whole frame was shaking and her EM field was still pulsing with all kind of different emotions from her and he stroke her back structure.

He gave away a low humming noise and rocked her smoothly as he now started to look for the humans, even with the sparklings distress he could not forget why he was there and what his mission was.

Luna was starting to calm down as Bees field was stabilizing her emotion, making it easier for her to get a grip on them. He sends stable and warm feelings over his field, letting it embrace her completely as he had to put it up completely for her so that she would not fee all the emptiness from the creators bonds.

It helped a lot and soon Luna started to wake up from her shocked state and to relax more and more in to his servos before she was clicking silently.

Bee brought her up to his face plate and nuzzled her with a small smile of his own as he dried away the energon lubricates from her cheeks.

:**: Come on little moon, lets meet the humans shall we?::**

**"Kay" **the sparkling said as she looked up at her big brother as she had calmed down and collected herself thanks to his calming impact on her. He nodded and out her down beside his pedes and stroke her over her helm, Bee needed both of his servos if something would happen again but he did not want her to go away of her own.

Not that he thought that she would do that right now, she needed him close.

Bee started to walk slowly up against a hill where he could sense the humans and Luna was currently hiding behind his pedes, clinging on them and did not want to let go and he let her stay there.

Suddenly Luna was feeling very shy and afraid that the humans would start to scream again, that really had hurt her receptors.

Bee stopped up on the hill and looked down to the humans that slowly had started to come forward to them and he could see that they both was just fine and now they were talking to him

"Can you talk?" the male asked him

But he could not speak back because his voice box were destroyed and still not fixed so he did what he could, used the radio and voices from shows, programs and music, everything that he could find.

_" ~XM satelliteradio….. Give you… Columbia broadcasting system~ "_

"you talk throw the radio?"

_" ~Thank you, you beautiful, you're wonderful you're, wonderful~ "_ Bee broadcasted and clapped his hand, making Luna giggle behind his pedes at the funny noise, what did he do?

"So what was that the last night?"

_" ~__Message from Starfleet, Captain… throughout the inanimate vastness of space… angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah._"_~"_

"Visitor from heaven? Are you like an alien or something?" the female asked nervously as she looked up at Bee. None of the humans had seen Luna that started to become less distress and more curious about what the human said.

"What's an Alien?" Luan suddenly asked from behind Bees pedes where she had listened on the conversation, but when she had spoken it made both of the humans scream as they just noticed her there

"It's the small one! Kill it! kill it!" The male screamed and pointed at her and Luna whined as she hides away again behind Bees pedes.

_" ~No-no-no-no~ "_ Bees radio went on again and he waved his servos in front of him as he tried to calm down the humans.

_" ~Little sister, moon, no harm will come to you ~"_ his radio hoped from different radio programs and songs as he tried to explain for the humans..

"Moon? She is like your sister?"

Bee nodded with an affirmative sound and looked down on the sparkling that was hiding behind him

**::Come on Luna, they will not hurt you, I won't allow that::**

Luna looked up at Bee from behind his pedes and shook her helm fast, she did not want to see the humans that had screamed again.

The female looked at the bigger robot and then the smaller one that was hiding much like a child hiding from strangers, maybe it was just shy?

"Hi there little one" Mikalea smiled "we are not dangerous, you….. just surprised us" Yes indeed they were and still are, she still did not believe what her own eyes were seeing

Luna looked over at the dark haired woman that had talked to her now in a normal voice and she looked up at Bee that nodded encouraging and Luna looked at the humans again as she slowly walked out from her hiding place.

Slowly she went forward and stopped in front of Bee so that she did not needed to go far away from him and she noticed that she only went to the humans hips in high and she tilled her helm slightly and gave away a small twittering sound that almost sounded like a little bird. But then she remember that they would not understand her if she did not talk in their language.

"H-hi I'm Luna, Lunastorm!" she said suddenly a little shy and she waved one of her servos like she had seen other humans greet each other and when they slowly waved back she got more courage to speak up more.

"What's your designation?"

"Uhm, what?" the boy said a bit awkward over the situation, still not really comfortable of what just had happen.

"Designation? Is that like your name?" the female asked and Luna looked up at Bee if that war right explanation for it and he nodded and beeped an affirmative again.

"Yes!" Luna said happily and smiled and looked over to the two humans "Your name!"

The male of them looked at the smaller bot and then up at the bigger one before he was looking at Mikaela that was looking at him and nodded slightly to him. None of the robots, small or big, seamed that they wanted to hurt them.

"Oh, alright, I'm Sam" the boy said "And this is Mikaela"

"Hi" Mikaela said and looked at Luna with a small smile and the white sparkling chipped in happiness as she said it.

_" ~Good, good, now let's go on~"_ Bee said as he started to transform down it was not safe here and he could feel the others came closer and so could Luna as the creators bond was suddenly growing stronger

She gave away a happy squeal that startled both of the humans

" BEEE! Danni and opi is here, I can feel them getting here now!" she cheered as she quickly jumped in to his car form and to the back seat bouncing on it happily but hit her head in the roof and fall down on the seat with a huffing noise. Making Bee laugh at her and she crossed her servos over her chassis and pouted, that had hurt!

_" ~Any more question you wanna ask?~" _be asked the humans as they just stood there and did not move.

Luna more or less jumped up on the seats again and looked out the window "Come on, come on! Sami, Mikaela!" she said a bit impatient as they took such a long time to jump in.

As soon they were in the car seat, Bee drove away go get closer to the landing spots.

* * *

Luna looked at the two humans strangely as they were sitting in the same seat inside on Bee, It did not look so comfortable for them so why was they doing that?

But as soon the humans started to talk she understood a little bit more, not much, but enough to see that they did not want to sit and district Bee as he was driving. Did they not know that he could do many things at one time? Suddenly they started to talk again about something else and soon the female was lying on top of the male and continued to talk.

"If he now is this super advance robot why do he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

As soon the words were out, Bee came to an abrupt halt and pushed the humans out of them with a little to non force as he turned around and speeded at the other direction.

"Whaat?" Luna asked as he drove away

**::Pice-of-crap camaro, I will show them piace-of-crap camaro! Hold tight Luna::**

Luna gave away a staled cry as he suddenly tipped to the side and everything around her started to shift and put on a different shape. Her optics widens and her moth was formed in an 'o' as she looked all around him in amazement.

"Wooow! Can I do it too? Can I? Can I? Please Bee! Want to do that to!" she cheered as Bee prod drove against the humans to pick them up clearly shocked with his new look.

**::Later Little Moon::**

Luna giggled happily as the two humans got back in "not a piece of crap!" Luna said smiling between the teenagers and looked from Sam to Mikaela.

"No, this is, awesome!" Sam said slowly taking in the new camaro look and he felt over the steer wheel and it was such good fit in his hands.

Luna giggled at the humans words "Awesome!" she repeated and smiled as Bee started to drive again, as both of the humans looked back at her.

Mikaela looked the smaller bot over and she could not help to see how the smaller one had an personality of a smaller child, that made her wonder could robots have children?

"I just wonder, are you like a little baby alien to them or something?"

"No little! I big bot!" Luna said and crossed her servos at that statement

_" ~Not old, youngest, among us~ "_

" I'm big bot now! Ah have my first frame!"

_"~Still not old~" _

"You not so old Bee either, Danni is much older, and opi to!" she said and looked at the radio pouting as he kept telling her that she was small, she did not want to be small!

_" ~They, ancient, do not count~ "_

Luna pouted at his words, she was a big bot now! Why did he not see it?

"What is a Danni and opi? is it like a name on dogs or something?" Sam asked them and Bee looked up the dog and looked up it on the internet and suddenly his frame was slightly shaking from laughter.

No they were not dogs but it was a funny thing to think of, he wondered which race Ironhide would be and Ratchet if they really were dogs. There were so many Ironhide would surely be this Rottweiler dog he found and Ratchet would be a St Bernard, he was sure of it! He had to tell Jazz about this.

_" ~ We all have a mother and father somewhere~ "_ a woman's voice chanted throw the radio and the car was still shaking with silent laughter and that was making the humans grip the seats at the motion. That was so not normal for a car to do.

"oh, alright" Sam said as he started to relax again, did he even want to know how old they were if the car, called them ancient or ask him how the hell a frisking car could have parents? Was that even possible?

Luna huffed much like Ratchet use to do when he was annoyed about something but dropped it as soon as she saw a chance to get little more attention. She gave away a twittering sound as she crawled forward and put herself in front of the female and let her upper frame and head rest against the woman soft pedes, starling the woman slightly.

First the woman did not know what to do and looked over to Sam for help but he only stared like an idiot at the smaller robot child. Seeing that she would not get any help from him Mikaela carefully puts a hand on the now half curled sparkling in her knees head or was it called a helm?.

Mikaela slowly started to pet her warm metal helm like she was a pet and the sparkling started to give away purring sound as it was feeling really good, the human femme really had soft servos.

"Are you sure that is a big robots child and not a mechanic cat of some sort?" Sam whispered as he looked down at the child that Mikaela petted.

Bee smirked as Luna suddenly found a place to get a little more attention, something sparklings craved at a daily base and he drove in silent as he was coming closer and closer to Optimus landing coordinated when he stopped.

The sparkling had been successfully lulled inn to recharge by Mikaela and was now on the floor, curled around in a comfortable ball of metal so Bee let the humans get out to get the chance the arrival better.

It was a really amazing sight as every entrance on different planets looked differently. This was a planet with oxygen that was making the fire cover the pods from the heat that was created.

The teenagers went to look at the traveler pod as Bee stayed in his car mode and Luna was peacefully in recharging but she could feel both her creators in her spark and the session was growing stronger and stronger as the bond enveloped her completely with security and love.

Soon the four pods had landed on the planet earth and Bee was sending them a welcoming Comm. as the humans went inside of him again and they drove off.

**:: Welcome to earth, I have the human in my care, no visual on the glasses yet::** He sent over the open comm. Link to Optimus and the others.

**:: Well done Bumblebee, I send you the coordinates for the meeting place:: **Optimus responded before Ratchet cut in to the conversation with a low growling that promised a lot of pain for the yellow scout sooner.

**:: Bumblebee! Why is my sparkling spark sending us distressed emotion? What did you do?:: **Ratchet asked him with a low growling voice and Ironhides grumbling was not far behind his mates words and that made Bee sway on the road slightly.

**:: Nothing have happen to her! I Promised you that, but I just….had to fight Barricade and she help the humans, sort of on her own?::**

**::WHHAATT?::** The voice of both Ironhide and Ratchets roar over the comm. Link made Bee put a halt completely, shocking both the humans inside of him by the suddenly noice, not that they could understans the language but they could still here noices and it woke up Luna in the process.

**:: Ratchet, Ironhide, calm down, I'm sure she is alright::** Optimus said and Luna started to drill happily as she now heard the voices of the comm. Link that came out from Bees radio.

But she could not respond on her own so she turned to her bond with her creators and she could feel it become stronger and stronger.

**~DANNIII! OPPII!~** She more or less screamed over the bond **~You here!~**

**~By the allspark, are you alright Luna? No damaged done? How is your energon level? Have Bee trated you well?~** Ratchet asked in an almost hysterical voice as he wanted just to scan her for any sign of damage but he could not as they were not so close yet.

**~I'm been playing with Bee! It's really funny game! I think I won too and there is this humans are funny when they not screaming, that really hurts mu audios! ~**She giggled and it was meat by a stunned silence for some human seconds, she was really giving them different emotions. Maybe it was a back flash from the distend they had on the bond for some time? But as it was now the sparkling was fine and was currently really happy to hear from them again.

**~A game?~ **Ratchet asked before he gave away a sight, it was all? He was so going to give a good lesion for Bee how to distract a sparkling and _NOT _make her competitive. He did not need more of that.

Ironhide could not help to laugh low, that was his sparkling, loved a good challenge and competition. And luna looked up at the two humans that had no idea of what they were saying and Bee was standing completely still

**~ Why Bee not driving? ~** She suddenly asked as she noticed that and tapped Bees dash board

**:: Dang it Ratchet, I think you broke the youngling::** Jazz said with a laugh over the link before he reported in** :: I'm on my way to the meeting spot, ETA two breams::**

"Jazz!" Luna cheered now out aloud and in English as she was switching Languish again "Jazz here to! I can here Jazz, Bee! Wake up! Hurri!" she smiled and tapped the autobots scout on his desk and that made him rev up his engine and started to move again.

"What is happening? What is a Jazz?" Mikaela asked Sam a little bit nervous, they could not hear the conversation that the robots was doing in their own languish or why they had stopped just a few seconds ago. Was there a bad robot after them again?

A gasp could be heard from the Radio link as Jazz had heard them talk "wooho woow! did the human just call me a 'what'? They don't know who the most awesome mech is? " Jazz said in a hurt voice over the link making Luna giggle happily as she know that he was just over dramatically the whole situation.

Sam stared at the radio with huge eyes "Did you hear that? A voice came out form the radio"

"Yaaah! Jazz" Luna smiled and looked at the funny expression the humans did when they had heard Jazz talking.

"Was that why he stopped? He talked to this Jazz?"

_" ~ No, a Woman furry, not a good sig~", _

"Danni mad at Bee?" Luna asked with wide optics as Bee used the radios different station voices to say what he wanted to say.

_"~I'm so ,offline! ~" _

"Noo Danni no offline Bee!" she gasped but when she could feel the irritated feelings over the bond tower the scout she could not help to give away a sheepish smile "maybe a little bit?" she then asked.

_"~No, I'm dead, metal, God save my soul~" _

Luna giggled as she know that he was only joking her Danni would never offline any in their family; it would only mean more work for him. And if there was something she had learned about her Danni it was that he really hated when they got hurt and ended up in his med-bay.

"Ahm sorry?" Luna made the statement like it was a question and smiled up at the human she was in front of on the floor before she was twitting happy, her creators was close! She did not care if they were irritated with Bee they were close! And soon she would be with them as Bee had started to drive against the meeting spot.

As they were closer and closer, Luna had harder and harder to sit still and she drilled happily in front of Mikaela.

Maybe her two sun's were to? She could not wait to tell them her adventure!

Sam and Mikaela changed looks as the aliens talked with eatchother and they both was thinking the same.

What had they gotten them self into?

* * *

**A/N:** sooh what did you think? review me your thoughts! and thank you all that reviewed and added my story to their fav and followers list!

WHOOHO! over 50,000 words Yeey for me and my awsome readers!

Chapter posted: 14/10 2013 (5,275Words)


	13. Chapter 13

**Bold text** – Cybertronian speaking

"_~throw bee's radio~"_  
:Comm. link:  
"Speaking"  
~Bond~

* * *

Bee was driving in to the back-ally that were the meeting spot and let the humans and sparkling get out from his internal as soon as he saw Optimus drive against them. Luna was already in her biped mode as she got out from the car and she was now drilling happily as she bunched up and down on her pedes in excitement.

She was going to meet her creators soon and she could really feel how the bond got stronger and stronger but it was not from Optimus way she was feeling the pull, it was from the other direction so she turned around to see the rest Cybetronians that was on the Earth team driving against them.

Both Ironhides and Ratchets sparks pulsed in happiness when they both now had visual on their sparklings position. They all come to a stop as Optimus started to transform in to his bipedal mood right in front of the two organic species and the sparkling that just now was staring at them.

Luna had located both her creators sparks but she could not really believe what she was seeing as she never had seen this models of their and she could only stare as they started to transform one after the others and walked to standing in a protective circle around the humans and the sparkling.

Luna just stared at the two cybertronians that was her creators with huge wide optics and did not look at Optimus as he lowered down himself down and closer to the human so that he could talk to them more easily. His voice did sound different then she could remember as he spoke in the English language and it was his voice that brought Luna out of her awe kind of state.

They all had new colors and armor and she loved it!

Ratchet chuckled low at the sparklings awe look and the feelings she was broadcasting over the bond and her EM field.

"Don't you recognize us sparkling?" he teased Luna that gave away a squeal of happiness and run tower Ratchet that easily brought her up in his servo and to his face.

"Danni! Danni!" she laughed and nuzzled his face plate and looked over his face structure, he was so different but he was her danni still, she would always recognize him!

"Hello there my sparkling" he said smiling and looked over to Optimus and the humans as Optimus started to present them. And he could see the Humans face when they had to get the long-term correctly so he decided to help them with a smaller name

"Yes but you can call us Autobots for short" He then told the two humans that looked over at him

"Oohh so that is what is stands for!" Luna said and tilled her head over the long sentence that Optimus had said, she had grown up with the term Autobots.

"Yes little one, and I see that your speech have improved" he smiled as Luna nodded happily

"Yeees!" she giggled again beamed up against her danni and then to her opi before she looked over to her favorite now silver bot as Optimus was going on and present them all.

"What's cracking little bitches?" Jazz asked as he did a flipping move and then rested back against a non sentiment and scrappy looking car. That he did not break the car more than it already was could count as a wonder.

"My first lieutenant designation, Jazz" Optimus started the introduction but was soon cut short by Lunas happy chipper.

"Jazz!" Luna squeal in greeting as Optimus said his designation. She was just so happy that there was so many there but she still noticed that a few was not there, maybe they had been driven wrong?

Jazz grinned at the sparkling and waved at her from his position on the car "Hi there sweet spark, enjoying yourself?"

"Wait wait how did you learn how to talk like that?" Sam asked as he pointed at Jazz

"We learned Earth's language from the World Wide Web" Optimus told as he straightened up to his fully impressive height

Ironhide was now moving a bit closer and brought the attention tower him, he was egger to hold his sparkling as his mate had been for the last kliks and he wanted to look her over so non damaged had come to her in their absence.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide" Optimus said as he looked over to the black mech

Ironhide grinned and powered up his canons to show them of and he could hear Lunas happy approval of the action she always loved his canons and he so hoped that the humans would like them too.

" You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked as the humans as he brought out both of his prides to show off, but he did not get the reaction he wanted but still grinned at the humans' expression.

"Easy Ironhide"

"Just kidding, just wanted to show them my canons"

"Opi! opi!" Luna laughed in the servo of her carrier and jumped up and down now as she wanted to come over to him to inspect his new black armored and the even bigger canons! And that reminded her of her own newly found weapons.

"Opi! I have too! I have too!" she squeals as she too brought out her canons to show off for her family, standing in a similar position Ironhide just had warming them up with a big grin on her face plats. Ratchet looked down at her in surprise at the movement before he let out something similar to a irritated groan.

"When did your weapon program activate?" Ratchet asked as he sends a scan throw her frame and she shocked it off and looked up at her carrier.

"Danni! It tickles" she complained why did he always scan her anyway?

"Ah got them before, tiny bot tried to hurt Bees human" she said and pointed her canon servo down at Sam and Mikaela, still warming up.

"Wow, wow, easy there" Sam said and jump back as he got another cannon pointed tower him and this time it was activated and Luna looked at him strangely and then to her servo again. Did he not like her canons? She liked them! They were shiny and cool!

"Yes indeed little one, take it easy and no pointing guns tower the humans" Ratchet said as he taped one of his digits on her canons, telling her to bring it back in.

"Ha! That's my creation for you" Ironhide said grinning and puffed up his chassis in pride "Did I not tell you she would love canons?"

Ratchet snorted at that "One trigger happy mech is enough, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, but she is a femme" He grinned tower his mate that only send him an irritated gaze as Luna just giggled at their small fight, this was something she was use to anyway.

Sam looked at all of them when they were arguing and then back to Optimus that only shook his helm, at least the humans did not seems so scared of them so much anymore so he continued with the introduction.

"This is Our Medical officer; Ratchet"

Ratchet looked down at the humans and sniffed the air around them, going in to a medic state of mind as he already had scanned the humans for any damaged that they could have gotten from the confrontation with Barricade. But as he did not find any he just said the one increase thing he could find.

"The boys pheromone levels suggests that he want to mate with the female"

This made both Sam and Mikaela slightly uncomfortable and was looking everywhere but not tower eatchother, had his scans showed him something wrong? No they were 100% correct.

Luna looked down at the human as them now behaved strangely, Humans was a strange, but that only made it a funny race.

"What is a mate?" she suddenly asks her danni and looked up at him from her position standing in his servo tilling her helm slightly.

"ooho ohho! Is it like interfacing? Can I play that mate game instead of interfacing? "She wondered as she slightly bounced up and down again, unviable to stay still, Aid had said that Interfacing was a game for Adults, maybe the mate game would be for younglings?

"Oh! I know! I can play it with Bee or-or-or with Sunni and Sides? Maybe they all want to play with me" she clapped her servos like Bee had done before.

"_~ Whaaat?~"_ Bee asked with huge optics as the sparkling said that she wanted to interface with him or maybe not in that statement, she had no idea of what it was but he were so scraped!

Ratchet was taken aback by her questions and stared at his sparkling before his engines started to growl in a very protective way. His little creation would not be interface with any one! Especially not with the terror twins! Spark call or not.

"Alright" He growled out angry, making both bots and human pull away from him in slightly fear.

"Luna who was it that told you about Interfacing? Don't you dare to lie to me sparkling" He growled and Luna looked up at him with wide eyes before she pointed a servo at Jazz.

"Why? Is it a bad game? I wanted to play it but Aid said it was a bit bot game" she said with energon tears treating to swell over as Ratchet looked at Jazz with a growl as he handled the sparkling over to Ironhide

"JAZZ!"

"Wow, wow, easy there Doc bot! It was an accident, and she don't really know what it is, just the word" he tried to explain himself and not get offline in the process as he started to back away.

He starting to go against Jazz, his saw weapon activated and started to spin and he would have attacked Jazz if it was not for Optimus servo laid on his shoulder plantings.

"Calm down old friend, it was just a sparklings curiosity"

Ratchet growled threatening at the primes words "A sparklings Curiosity? Curiosity! It was fun enough when I had to explain it to the twins! But I don't want to explain it to my sparkling for at least some eons!" he growled at the Prime

Ironhide chuckled nervous ad he holds his sparkling closer to him and Bee was standing closer to his charge.

"Wait! Did you have to explain Interfacing to the Twins? THE terror twins?" Jazz suddenly asked sheepishly before he started to laugh out loud the threat from Ratchet forgotten for a klik. The mere thought that the twins had to take an interfering lesion from Ratchet was hilarious!

Ratchet snorted in anger but had cooled down slightly and brought his weapon back in to his armored "don't think that you will get away with this, Jazz" He warned him, making the laughter stop and he backed away to a safer distance.

"Who is the terror twins?" Sam asked them as both he and Mikeala had been quiet and just listening to them talk.

"Two of my front liners, the best of its kind, but they have a… mischief side that have has hit us all several times" Optimus said as he looked down at the humans

Optimus looked at Ratchet that went back to Ironhides side and crossed his servos and glared daggers at Jazz but did not do anything. Luna climbed up on her opis shoulder so she could see more clearly and looked to Ironhide face plates.

"Why Danni irritated?" she whispered low to him with huge innocent eyes she had no idea why her Danni was mad at Jazz.

Ironhide looked at her, he too was angry with the younger bots that had talked about interfacing in front of his sparkling. He would have shoot the sabotage on sight if it was not for his mate that was, in this case, would cost the sabotage bot more pain and fear then if he would shoot him.

But he would use a moving target later on; Jazz would not get away with this.

He nuzzled Lunas smaller frame carefully with his face plats as he saw the energon tears threaten to leak out from her optics. She did not understand what interfacing or a mating was, she wanted just to play a game and that was quite normal for a sparkling to do. Everything was a game before it was getting serious.

"He just doesn't want you to play that game yet" he said low to her "It is not a game for a sparkling"

Luna had no idea that the adult game was so bad! She would never do that if her Danni did not like it.

Optimus looked them over to keep them in position before he continued.

"I'm beg your pardon, we are very protective over our young ones as you can see" he explained to the humans that slowly nodded.

"You have already meet their creation, Lunastorm, the youngest among us, only seen as a human child on 5 years in human terms" he said and Luna smiled from her position on her Opis shoulder as she waived down at them.

"Oh so I was right that she was a baby!" Mikaela said and smiled slightly up at Luna

"Not a baby!" Luna said and crossed her servos again, and to se her do that at the same time Ratchet was standing in that position only two meters way made the female laugh low and Sam snickered behind her.

Well now they was who she was taking after, but how in the world could gigantic alien robots have children? Did they build it from like parts? Maybe something like Lego? But before any of the humans could ask their question the leader continued on his presentation.

"And you already know your Guardian, Bumblebee"

"Bumblebee?"

"_~ Check on the web, yep, second in non ~ "_

"You are my guardian?"

Bee nodded and Ratchet brought out a lazed scan and scanned the yellow bots neck, making it little bit more painful than it would otherwise be.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle; I'm still working on it" he announced as he looked over the resultant he got back

Luna could here Mikaela ask why they were here and felt Ironhide bring his servo up and secure her on his shoulder as Optimus started explain why they were here and started up a hologram. Her optics went wide as she looked at the environment that he were showing the humans in front of them, she had never seen this before picture of Cybertron before, only happy and more colorful pictures of their home planet from her creators memory banks.

But she had never been there so she would not know how it really would look like now.

"Opi?" she asked low behind his servo and Ironhide turned his helm so that he could look at her "Can we visit Cybertron some day?" she asked in a low whispering sound.

The big black mech looked at her and shocked his helm slowly "No sparkling, not now, the planet is dead" he said low and stroke her back structure with one of his digits.

"Oh" she said sadly and turned her optics down

"Cheer up, my little spark" he said to her with a small smile "there is still hope, if we can find the cube" he said to her

"That's why we are here, the boy have something that can bring us to the cubes location"

"really?"

"Yes"

He put down his servo down when they others was getting ready to roll out and continue their mission and the horrid pictures of their home planet was gone. And he careful lowered himself to the ground so that he could let the sparkling come down from his shoulders and back on the ground.

Her optic was now on Sam with a new awe glint in it, she wanted to see Cybertron and if this boy could help them, then she would help to! Just like her creators would do.

* * *

Riding inside of her opis new alt mode was really funny! No it was not the right word it was even more that funny, it was Awesome!

Ironhide chuckle come out from the radio as the sparkling jumped all around looking at his internal and everything, he had tinted his windows so no one could look in to them as they was driving tower the male humans house unit.

"Calm down sparkling"

Luna looked up at his instrument desk and giggled and If Ironhide had been in his bipedal mode he would have shock his helm in amusement, the sparkling was far too easy to entertain.

"Ah like the humans" she told him "Mikaela smells nice"

"Is that so?"

"Uhhuu" she nodded and looked out the window on the dark world outside, Bee had not let her jump all around like, this because he had not the ability to tint his window as her opi could do in that old car he had been.

"Can we keep her?" Luna suddenly asked her opi

Ironhide swung slightly on the road by that question his creation asked and could hear Jazz laugh laud over the open comm. Link that was open to all of them to hear, including the humans in Bees form.

Ironhide growled irritated, why had he not closed the link? Well it was that easy that he just hadn't been thinking on that.

" Lill' Moon want her first pet isn't that cute?" Jazz said with a singing voice over the link "Maybe I will get one to? Bee share one with us!"

_"~nooo, mine~"_

"Hey we not pets!" Sam's voice said throw the radio, he sounded almost scared or was that choked?

They would not become pets, would they?

"Jazz" Optimus said with a warning voice "The humans are not pets; they are sentinel beings and will be treated with respect and not as pets"

"I was just kidding boss bot, no hard feelings"

Luna looked like she did not understand what she had said wrong; she just wanted to be close to the nice smelling femme human. But she could slightly understand what Optimus was saying, if something could think by itself she could not have it as a pet.

But the reaction that the humans made was so funny! Sam had sounded really shocked over her statement.

"But Sam then?" she asked when she was not allowed to keep the female and an aloud' whaat' was heard over the comm. From the human male and she grinned slightly. This was so much fun! Now she understood why Jazz liked to teas her all the time. Because it was what she did right?

Ironhide groaned over the comm. Link "look what you all have done! You are bad influence on my sparkling!" he growled tower Jazz that was snickering.

"No sparkling, we will not keep Samuel as a pet either, be nice to them" Optimus said to Luna that giggled

"Thank you!" Sam said as he vented out in a strange way that had been heard over the comm..link

"Okay" Luna said and sank back in to the seats that was really warm and comfy but she did not have any wish to recharge yet.

Soon they were driving to the Witwicky house back side and Bee let the humans get out.

"you just stay here okay? Just stay here and watch, alright? Okay? Five minutes"

Sam said to both Mikaela and the bots as he was jogging tower the house and Ironhide opened his doors to let the sparkling go out of him. She went around him and was looks over his alt mode before she spotted Mikaela and run up tower her side.

Luna tugged on the female's organic matter and looked up at her smiling "Hi!"

"Hi there Moon" The female greeted the smaller alien child "You all heard Sam right? Just wait and he will get the glasses" Mikaela asked the smaller bot and laid a hand on her helm and Luna smiled up at her

"Okay!" she said with an satisfied purring sound as Mikaela petted her helm.

"We will wait, but he must hurry" Optimus said in front of them as he scanned the area "time is something that we not have much of"

**:: It would perhaps go faster if he got some help?::** Bee said over the com link and Optimus said something to approved, it would go faster if they all helped the youngling so he started to transform and the other followed his action.

"Wait , wait! He said five minutes! You can't go in there they will see you!" Mikaela tried to stop them but it was for death ears.

"What is a minute?" Luna suddenly asked as she was standing still beside her side, both the boy and the girl had said that twice now but what did that mean?

"This is not happening! Why me?" The woman ranted as the autobots started to walk tower the house.

Bee looked round the corner to where his charge was and talked to his sire and Bee saw the distress look in his charge eyes as he understud they had to be quiet and made the hushing motion to him and then showed the rest of the autobots to be quiet and back away.

**::What?::** Ironhide grunting and looked down at the yellow bot irritated as he waved him away

**::Back away! The sire is there::**

**::So?::**

**:: Optimus said we should not be seen by humans! diden't you listning?::**

**::Don't get all smart on me youngling!:**

**::I just say it!::**

Luna giggled as she heard the discussion over the comm. Link , she really loved to have them all inside of her helm. Her creators would be forever in her spark but the other bots did not have that kind of bond with her so she was really satisfied that she could hear them in her helm without them speaking out aloud even if she could not say anything to them as of yet.

She looked around in the bushes she stood behind for something interesting, the organic plan had so many colors and it was really nice to feel it's consistent under her sensitive digits. She took up an pink thing with many small leaves on it and she looked it over before she decided that she loved the color and stopped the organic plan in her subspace to look at later.

She started to walk around and look at everything as the bigger bot was doing their think that she did not really understood yet and truth to be told she did not really care what they did because she found this little house with something going up to it and she poked at the smaller house with huge optics it was smaller than her! she smiled big and turned around to look at the bigger house that, if she wanted she could get in!

It was like it was made for her and she wanted to have a closer look so she slowly started to crouch low and crawl forward to not be seen.

She looked over to their humans that started to ramble highly as he spoke to Optimus about watching where he stepped and she yelled low when Optimus stepped on the big rocky thing in the middle. It had been so cute and she had wanted to inspect it closer.

"Optimus!" she whined low when he had stepped on it

"Ops, my bad"

"Could you not have waited in five minutes? Five minutes! I told you to just stay! Just stay!"

Luna looked at the crossed stone figured and then around hears the human kept on rambling when she saw something tiny living thing coming hopping against her opis leg. It was a small thing started to making sounds and suddenly started to lubricate on her opis pedes, Making him irritated.

Luna looked up at them and giggled as all the bot had different difficulties to be in the garden when she had close to non problem at all. Maybe it was not so bad to be small times like this.

She was quick to follow the others as they went to hide and hunched down against Jazz that was looking behind Bumblebee on Sam's creators.

"Hi there sweet spark" He smiled down at her and Luna smiled back up at him, she had not been looking over him so closely before as she did now and she found ut that she really liked al of their new armors.

"You got horn!" she chirped as he was so close to ground so she tried to reach up to his visor and horn to touch them.

"Yaah! Like them?" he grinned as he turned his head slightly down for her to touch them and Luna giggled again as she nodded as she was feeling them over.

"aaah"

She looked over to Jazz visor that to was in a new shape and she tried to see his optics behind them, something she never seen, maybe he did not have optics? Could a bot only have one optic?

"Why you have only one optic?" she asked him as she touched his visor that was in a smooth hard matter.

Jazz chuckled low at her curiosity and could hear the humans inside the unit move around

"I have two of them" he grinned "this visor do my job so much easy " he said as Luna tilled her helm slightly

"You have? Ah can see them?" she wonder and he chuckled low as the sparkling started to proud at his answer.

"I will show you later alright? Now is not the time"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise"

He rose up as he heard the boy tell them to go and hide and Optimus nodded in approval, if the parents saw them now they would be in an even worse situation, so they transformed down to hide from the human optics.

Luna transformed down in to her new form right beside Jazz and she giggled this was so much fun she ever had had on the ship! And the green stuff under her form was really interesting and ticklish.

**::Cute::** Jazz teased her and poked the sparkling with his EM field as she still was so close to him so that he could reach her and she poked back with an giggling feeling.

They could hear the boy almost panic in the house and when he saw them all he didn't sound so pleased that they were hiding. He had to make up his mind own what he did want them to do hide or not hide, that was not a hard thing to decide!

As soon he had gone in to his house units again to search for the glasses all the bots transformed back to their bipedal form to try and help him..

"What taking him so long? We don't have all night!"

"Easy Ironhide, Optimus talking to the youngling" Ratchet said and shoveled Ironhide in front of him as they started to retreat when he suddenly walked into some threats that sent tingling feeling throw his whole frame. He lay on the ground and looked up at Ironhide that walked tower him, his sirens still going off slightly and his lamps blinking.

"Wow! That was tingling! You should try that"

"Yeah that's looks fun" the sarcasm could not be missed in Ironhides voice as he grinned at his mate

"You don't know what you are missing!"

"I take the chance"

Ratchet get up from the ground still slightly wobbling, he felt really power up, funny feeling, ratchet turned on the light on his chassis and let it shine into the room.

"Maybe this will help?"

Inside the house the parents had started to knock on the door and tried to get their creations attention and Ratchet turned off the light.

"Ah dang it!" Jazz said as he had looking up at the window as the humans sire was near it and he hide under the smaller house section that was the Sam's recharge unit.

Luna could not stop her giggling sound that was coming from her as she was in hiding under the house with Jazz and Bee that had really big problem to do so, despite their smaller sizes.

Jazz put a clawed digit over the sparklings face plate to mute her in the same time he showed her to be silent and she nodded. She would be silent, but it was hard do to when they all looked so funny!

Luna looked out at the other bots hiding places, and they were terrible. Maybe she should learn them to play hide and find more specific? And she could hear the adult male exclaim something above them and looked up at the roof and as soon they had gone in Ironhide came out from his hiding.

"The parents are very irritating, can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know that we don't harm humans, what is with you?"

"I just saying that we could, it is an option"

Jazz straitened up and let go of his protection gasp around the sparkling as his scanners was picking up four cars on their way to them in a fast pace and it did not feel good.

"Optimus, we have company"

"Retreat, don't let the humans see you" He ordered as they walked away from the house as the place started to swarm of black dressed humans that was talking the younglings away.

"What are we going to do? The boy has the glasses with him"

"We follow them and stop them we can't lose the glasses" Optimus ordered as he transformed down in to his truck mode, his scan was locked on the closest way to intercept the black cars.

Everyone else, except Luna, transformed and drove after them with Optimus in the lead and soon enough Optimus fins a brig that was the closest way to intercept them and he transformed just in time to step out in the way for the cars, successfully stopping them to drive any further.

They could not lose the glasses now when they were so close to find the cube and taking the young ones from them was a bad move.

Ratchet and the other transformed after Optimus but they were on the bridge so they all made ready to jump down, Ratchet was holding Luna secured in his servo as she now was too big for his sparkling chamber.

The suddenly swift in gravitation made Luna scream of surprise and cling tight against Ratchet chassis as he together with the other bots jumped down from the bridge with a grace that someone could think as impossible for gigantic metallic aliens to do.

As soon they had landed and Ratchet saw that Luna was secured in his servo he slowly put her down on the ground and petting her helm in a calming motion as the sparkling did not want to stay on the ground.

"Stay on the ground but stay close to us" he said to her as he walked tower the humans that had taken the children and they all surrounded them. Luna ran to stand between her creators; slightly behind them so that she could see but not be seen easily as they others talked to the bad humans.

"Danni?" she whispered low as she took hold of his pedes and looked up at him and he send her secure feelings tower her, they were waiting for their next move and order from Optimus when suddenly Jazz announced that there was incoming objects.

Ironhide got in front of them all and activated an EMP Pulse in to the ground that landed in front of the incoming vehicles stopping them for some seconds so they could transform and get out of there without any more confrontation or damages.

Ratchet brought up his sparkling in his servos and started to transform all around her so that she soon was in the safety of his internals as he drove after Jazz and Bumblebee, Ironhide hot on his rear. No one would let any of this human shoot at them and risk hurting Luna.

All of the adults could take a few hits from the human's weak weapon but not Luna as she did not have the thick armor that could resist it. Bumblebee broke away from the formation and drove away, he had an bad feeling about this and he was right. When he was his charge and his mate was falling he did not think, he just let hid guardian program do everything and it went on high wire as he saw the humans fall down from Optimus.

He transformed in the air and in the last second he got hold of the two humans, but now he was exposed to the humans that now started to shoot wired at him and he could not do anything without hurting them.

Luna gave away a whimpering as she curled down into a small ball in trying to hide from all the bad noises outside her creators protective sides; this had gone from fun to really bad in only a few seconds. Both Ratchet and Ironhide was send her calming emotions throw the bond to the sparkling; they could do no more for the moment as they drove up over Optimus position not long after they saw Bumblebee be taken away by the humans.

"Stay back, Let me check it out" Jazz said as he transformed and jumped down to talk to the prime.

Ratchet transformed and moved Luna inside of him and around her again so when he was in his bipedal mode she was in his servo, pressed against his chassis as she saw what happen and pure horror went over the creators bond.

"NOO, BEE!" she screamed and tried to get down and to get to her brother "No-no-no!Danni! opi! Help him! Help Bee! Bee!" why were her creators not doing anything? Could they not see that Bee needed their help! The humans were H-U-R-T-I-N-G _him! _And not only Bee they were taking the humans again to!

It tock everything both Ironhide and Ratchet had to not let their protection program activates at the sparklings raw emotions over the situation.

If they let it activates, the humans would be dead and smacked in to the ground before they could even blink, but they were autobots, and autobots did not hurt any sentient beings.

And right now they could not do anything to save the humans or Bee without hurting the humans.

Ratchet hold Luna close to him with his servos cupped over her still small frame that was shaking in shock and sorrow.

Ironhide stood right beside Ratchet and laid a servo over the wailing sparkling that could not stop. He looked down at her in sorrow and then after the humans that now was gone with the yellow scout.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi readers! sorry for the delay but i have an valid explanation, the fact is that I've got myself a little puppy, and my thoughts and the thoughts are about her right now XD but I hope that this chapter was pretty good anyway, we all know what will more or less hapen the next chapter. And if you find anything wrong or something that is out of order then tell me! Don't be afraid!

untill next time! Have a nice day/night and **R&R!**

Chapter posted: 24/9 - 2013 (6,014 words)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Now it is here the beginning of the end of the first movie, hope you are ready for it because I'm not. Recommended to listening to this song while reading, because I was listening to it when I was writing this

Let me fall – Josh Groban ( from cirque du soleil)

**Bold text** – Cybertronian speaking  
_"~throw the radio~"_  
:Comm. link:  
"Speaking"  
~Bond~

* * *

There was not easy, to say the least, to find the right words, was there even right words for a situation like this?

They now had they the exact location of the allspark and were on their way to the point; it was at least 150 miles away from their currently position, they had travel long in their search for the allspark, they had lost countless good mechs along the way, but to lose someone that you count as family is magnificent harder.

It had not been easy to calm down the sparkling, if it even had worked but a while after when they had came to a safe place to transform back in to their bipedal modes she had gone in to an emergency static to let her frame and processor cool down. Ratchet had scanned her several times to make sure that no dames was made on her frame but he did not know about her processor, he had no time to check that one up.

A sparkling was a really sensitive subject to handle, both by its frame and its fast growing processor, what happened now when she was young would really matter how she would be when she was in her final frame.

Not long after they drove by the 100 mile sign could he feel that Luna started to wake up from the emergency static her processor had put her in. She was really slow and first she had no idea of what had happen or why she felt like she did but as soon as she did it was breaking Ratchets spark.

The sparkling did not know anything about lost, she had never lost anyone in her surrounding before and it was really hard for her to accept, one part of her processor wanted to create a illusion that everything was alright but Ironhide and Ratchet would not let her do that, because it would only be worse. She was sparked in the middle of the war! it was the hard truce that she had to deal whit it, but both he and Ironhide was dead seat on not letting her do it herself.

Ratchets spark was pulsing hard and was wide open for the sparkling to feel him and the bond to Ironhide was the same. They would be there for the sparkling as long as they could bot both of them also know that as soon they arrived to their destination they had to close it if they both would be able to concentrate on fight and survive.

"Luna?"

The sparkling looked up, she was still slightly dizzy and her optics was dimmed and it hurt his spark even more what he would have to say to her. But she needed to know so that she would not get in to panic.

"I need to tell you this, so try and focus for a little while sparkling" he told her softly and she nodded slowly

"If we ager going in to a battle, both me and your sire must close our bond to you"

This caused the sparkling optics to wide in fear and she tried to get up but the safety belt was still around her so she could not do much "No! no-no-no!"

"Listening to me Luna" he told her before she would break in to panic that he felt was not far away.

"If we are in a battle we could easier get distracted if we have the bond open, because it can make us distracted and more open for attacks "

Fresh energon tears was leaking from her optics and she whistled out in sorrow "No- No lose you to! Not like Bee, No!"

"You will not lose us sparkling, we are always going to be near you, do you understand that?" he asked her "You are not going to lose us, the bond just going to be muted but we will still be by your side, someone is always going to be near you"

Luna didn't want to understand what her Danni told her she did not! But if she wanted to scream and hit him, she wanted to trash around and do a major scene out of it all. So why did she not do anything of that?

It was like her frame could not hold so much more emotion or think of what it was doing she felt drained and the worst of things was that she understood what he said. She was terrified that she may lose her creators just like she had lost Bumblebee. They did this so that they would survive the battle and come back to her.

"I want you to stay close to any one of us, but out of harm's way" Ratchet said to her low, "we will protect you no matter what" it would be difficult to even let her be close to an battle, but what else could they do? There was no way that they would leave her in an abdomen place, she was still a sparkling and something like that would do more harm than good and if a human come and hurt her in any way. No! he did not even want to think that thought of someone hurting his sparkling.

He was going to say something else when a suddenly a messenger from Optimus interrupted him as his comm..link activated and could now be heard out from his radio.

:: Team, I got messenger from Bumblebee, he had located the allspark, we have new locations to follow, sending coordinates now::

Ratchet did not know what he would be most happy about, the news over the youngling's freedom or that he hold the allspark in his possession.

Luna had heard the messenger over the radio with wide optics and looked up "Bees alive?"

"It seems that way sparkling" Ratchet said smiling "Hold on!"

As soon the yellow car and the other ones was pass them, all of the autobots did a complete reversal on the road to fall in line with the other cars on their new path to Mission City.

They would protect the allspark with all they had, this was their chance to save their home planet.

**::Optimus, incoming decepticons::** They heard Ironhides voice over the radio and he could only say so much before the decepticons was hot on their rear, with barricade in top and with Bonecrusher not far from.

Bonecrusher suddenly transformed and started to scope away civilians cars from his path and deliberately as much harm that he could do.

**:: Keep going to the city, make sure that the cube is safe::** Optimus ordered as he started to transform to stop the ramping decepticon after them. He would not let the decepticons hurt humans if he could do something about it.

**::You heard the Boss, Let's roll!::** Jazz said as he speeded up beside Bumblebee and drove to the city that was coming closer and closer.

* * *

Optimus were nowhere to be seen and Jazz took it on himself to command the autobots in position to keep the cube safe from the decepticons.

The green smoke was all around them and Luna looked out from the window as all the humans was around them with tiny guns and looking for the enemy. But it was not the humans she was looking after and she made an irritated sound as she jumped over to the other side where she now could see him and she thrilled in happiness and recognition. It really was her big brother! He was online! But her happiness was short as Ironhide shouted out a warning and Ratchet was fast backing away from where an big plan was shooting something at them.

An explosion rocked throw Ratchets frame making him rock backwards of its sheer power and he know that this was it.

"Remember what I said before Luna? About the bond?"

Luna looked up at the dash board and was just completely still before she slowly nodded and as that was done she could feel both of her creators love tower her before it was completely gone, no not gone, only dampened and she did not like it.

Ratchet started do drive away from all the commotions before he come to an complete halt in the most safest place around here right now and let the door open for the sparkling. No decepticon would notice her now when they had vision on the cube.

"It is not for long sweet spark, now hurry"

Luna got out from her dannis alt form and he started to transform when she was out from him, Luna looking around in fright as more shoots was heard not far from them and loud notices that only could be canon blasters. Scream could be heard from the humans that was unfortunate in the way for the blasters or the debris that was coming down from the many large buildings that were destroyed

Her Opi was already in a fight with one decepticon in an attempt to keep it away from Ratchet and Luna and Jazz had been thrown in to a shop not far from them as he had been swept away by Devastator.

The same decepticon that now was in front of them taking aim at Ratchet at the same time Jazz got on top of the tank and tore the cannon away from them. This made the decepticon transforme and once again throw Jazz of him.

Ratchet pushed Luna fast but kindly in to an ally to hide from the battle and everything that was going around them

"Hid Luna, go and hide and don't let them see you" he warned her low before he went to attack the decepticon at the same time Jazz did and they switched position with one and eatchother , Ratchet was now on the other side of Devastator and Jazz was closest to Luna's hiding place. His back structure was against her.

::Jazz , Luna is near you ,watch out:: Ratchet yelled over the at the saboteur that now was closest to the sparkling and Jazz looked over his shoulder plantings at the with sparkling that was currently trying to hide.

He could not let anything happen to the sparkling, but if they would have any chance of survival they needed to focus on destroy all the decepticons that was a threat to both the Autobots and earth.

Ratchet may be an official medic and was both build and programmed for saving life but he could also take a life if he had to, and in war that was something he had to do a lot and he hated it with a passion.

He throw himself in a fight with a Decepticon and tried to do as much damage as he just could, Jazz was there to and Ironhide was close to the humans and the cube.

Ratchet looked up as he was close to the humans two and saw Sam starting to run to the nearest building with the cube "Run Sam! We will cover for you!" he yelled to the boy as he and Ironhide now was close to.

But where was Optimus? They tried to keep their distends as much as they could but if Megatron would show up it would go down to pit, only a Prime could stand a real chance against aLord High Protector as Megatron was.

It was then Ratchet saw a silver cybetronian plane race over their helms in another direction but he did not see where he had landed sworn.

:: Frag it ,Megatron is here!::

:: Im on my way, ETA a klik:: Optimus said as he was close to the city but not yet there

The silver mech transformed right over a crowd of humans witch scream was cut off but he did not take notice on the humans **"PRIME!"** he roared high enough for the whole city to hear it.

The larger silver mech had not landed far away from where Luna and she lookedup with wide frighten optics at the mech before her, she was scare out of her processor and could not get her pedes to work, her whole frame was locked in place where she was hiding.

He was not standing so far away from her hiding place in the ally and there were no autobots to be seen. She desperatly tried to contact her creators throw the bond, she could not control or stabilize her emotions! She could not make any movement because she could not think. She could not even understand what was happen right before her own optics.

The big and scary mech started to come close and closer to her hiding place and she could not even move away, but before the mech could find her or even know she was ther a smaller silver mech was shooting at the larger one.

She saw the familiar shape of Jazz that now was there, throwing punches and was trying to delay Megatron for going after the allspark or find the sparkling. Megatron roared and throw out with his servo and swiped Jazz away like he was a irritated bug he tried to get rid of and Jazz got thrown away.

Luna jerked back by the chock Jazz landing created as he had landed not far from her position and when he looked up and tried to get up from the ground she saw something she never wanted to see again. His visor had gone almost white in fright, but not for himself, no, because his optics had landed on her where she was hiding so close to the battle and to know that she was so close to Megatron made him terrified.

He had to get Magatron away from the sparkling!

The sight of Jazz battled and wounded mad something come back inside of Luna and her EM field was launched to his in a attempt to stabilize her emotions and it worked but now she was feeling the fright he was feeling and she could suddenly move her frame.

But she did not moved it away instead she was moving tower him whimpering distress when he suddenly stopped her.

"No! Run the other way Luna" He said as he started to rise up again "Get away from here, you can't let him catch you, Go, RUN!"

Fresh energon tears was leaking from her optics as she stared up at the autobots in front of her and she had no time to say something else before Jazz raised up and shot against Megatron.

Jazz had to stall Megatron so that Prime would be her it would only be a klik before Optimus was coming, he was close.

"Foolish Autobot!, you dare challenge me? ME! Megatron!" The larger mech roared as he griped around Jazz and flew up in the air with the smaller mech in his death grip.

"NO!" Luna screamed as she this happen, the big bad mech take away Jazz! Without even processing her actions she started to run after them as fast as her small pedes allowed her.

There was cream everywhere in the city, on the road she was running on bodies was scatted all around and some of the humans was not even offline yet! They were just laying there, crying ans begging for help

The black asphalt was stained red from the fluid that was leaking from the humans, cars were burning and houses were half destroyed all around her. But none of this went properly throw her processor, the only thing that was playing in her helm was the pain she felt as she had thought she had lost Bee. And now it was even greater when she know what the pain meant when she would lose someone but she did not want to lose Jazz!

She loved her whole family but however close she even was with the other bots, Jazz was the one that was closest to her spark, next after her creators. He had been the one that 'kidnapped' her as often he could and let her spend time with him and Prowl.

He was the one that made her funny games and always was there when she had found something scary and singing songs for her. He had been the first outside bot she really had been bonding with and that was a strong bond for a sparkling.

She could not lose him! There was no way that she could lose him!.

Luna suddenly came to an stop and gasped in fright when she say how Megatron had flow up to one of the tallest building around them and he was holding the saboteur in his pedes as Jazz shot him again and again in an attempt to make him lose his grip.

"Come here" the decepticon leader growled

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?" Jazz yelled in return as he tried to do some damage on the much bigger mech.

"No, I want two" Megatron roared as he took grip on Jazz neck and started to rip him apart.

Even from where Luna stood she could hear Jazz whole frame scream in agony as his frame started to be ripped in two, cracking could be heard and Jazz screamed in the sheer pain he felt as his frame was literally torn in two pieces.

Luna saw this with horror and she could no longer contain her own scream "NOOOO!" and the panic overrode everything else that she was currently wanted to do suddenly all of her weapon came online.

On her shoulder she had two blaster canons that started to shoot up against Megatron as two plasma canons started to load up on her servos and she was shooting up against Megatron.

She did not aim for anything, she did not even dared to look as she shoot up at the mech, not even thinking that she could shoot Jazz in the process. The only thing that was going throw her system was to do anything that could make the mech let go of his offline grip on Jazz before it would be too late.

Even if her shoots did not hurt Megatron, her scream had caught his attention and he looked down at the one that was currently shooting at him blindly, still with his servo hard on the silver autobots within his grip he looked down at the offending little thing that dared to shoot him!

Megatrons optics zoomed in on the tiny thing that was currently trying to shoot him and he did not first believe what he saw.

Jazz gave away a painfully whistling sound from where his frame was stretched way pas its limits, his midsection was on its way to be torn off in the second Megatron had stopped his attempt to kill him. Already a lot cables and gears had been ripped apart and energon was leaking from his internals and he got so many warnings in front of his visor but he could not even start count them.

But then he looked down at the one that had stopped Megatron to rip him in two pieces and he dragged in a painful ventilation. No, no, no! What was the sparkling doing? She should not be there! She should definitively not shooting at Megatron!

"N-no .. Luna, RUN!" he tried to screamed at the sparkling to make her get away and hide before it was to late

"What is this? A sparkling?" Megatron said as he still held the silver saboteur in his grip and grinned when the game suddenly got more interesting.

"So you Autoscums brought me a welcome gift? How can I refuse that?"

"Y-you w-w-will not TOUCH HER!" he screamed the last part as he started to shoot against Megatron in an attempt to draw the attention from Luna.

Magatron grinned at the week attempt to shoot him and he slammed Jazz down into the nearest building as he jumped up in the air. He started to fly down with an incredible speed, right against the sparkling.

Luna saw that the mech let go of Jazz but it took her only an astro-second to understand that she was suddenly the new targeted and the big and scary bot was flying right down against her.

She gasped and turned around in an attempt to get into an ally so that she could hide from the bad mech, she had to find a hiding place.

~DANNII! OPII! HELP ME!~ she tried to screamed throw the bond but her creators was still in fights on their own and did not want her to feel their pain or when they got injured. But it was a catch on this blocking bond thing; she could not contact them now when her own life was in danger!

Panic was griping thigh on her spark, making it beat painfully as she heard the engines of the aircraft right behind her and she let out a screamed in fright as a gigantic metal servo gripped around her lifting her up in the air before the mech landed on the ground. The movement made the asphalt and rocks flew up by that motion as the big mech rose up. Luna screamed and tried to get away but he had couth her whole fram exept one of her servos, in his gigantic grip.

"Well hello there little sparkling" a dark husky voice was heard and Lunas wide optics looked right up and into the red one of the feared decepticons leader. It was like all air in her tanks went out as she stared into the fearsome leader's hideous face. She tried to scream again but this time it was cut short as he started to put pressure on his servo, the scream hitched in her throat as sheer pain flow throw her frame.

And that was that pain that her creator was reacting on when it slammed against the bond, making it crumble down in to nothing ,when the pain was slammed into their spark they both stumbling in their previous battle to protect Sam way to the building. Fear griped their spark as the pain just increased, she was hurt!

~Luna what's happening? Where are you? What's going on?~ Ironhide asked in a desperate voice that did not fit the big black mech at all.

Luna could not get any words formed in her mind but her programming was send them what she saw throw her optics and both of her creators suddenly roar in anger and fear.

Megatron had their sparkling? NO!

"Run Sam! Quickly, get to the roof" Ironhide yelled at the boy as he started to run himself against his sparklings position.

~We coming sparkling, we coming~ Ratchet send her, fright gripped his spark as the pain made every possible protection program activate in both his and Ironhides processor.

Jazz let out a pained groans as his mid section was almost ripped apart, he could almost not get up, and he was in no position to go on fighting. He could barley move at all, it was a miracle that he was online, but when he heard the suddenly painful scream of a sparkling he jerked himself up. He could not let his fram let him down now! Not when Luna was in the grip of the decepticon leader.

"Luna!" he gasped as he started to crawled out of the pile of rock that had once been a gift shop, he clenched his dents as pain shot through his whole frame but he dragged himself out.

He was wobbling from one side to side as he tried to walk quicker forward before he came to a complete halt one of his servos clenching his midsection hard to ease the pressure that was on it but it was no use.

But all his pain was lost as his optics landed on Megatron and in the larger leaders servo was the dirty frame of Lunastorm, she had one servo free but the other one was locked in and she tried to scratching the silver mech's servo in an attempt to let him go of the hard grip he was holding on her.

Panic and pain was all written over the sparkling as she could screamed again as the leader had losen his grip, Megatron grinned as he looked over to the silver colored saboteur.

"Let the sparkling go Megatron!" Jazz demanded as he tried to keep himself together "you are fighting me, not a sparkling"

"You are hardly worth my time, autoscum" he said as he looked down at him with a patronizing glance "and neither is the sparkling" he said with a grin as he let his servo starting to conclude again around Luna as she let out a horrible scream as the pressure was rising.

The pressure in her frame made energon leak in her ventilation lines and energon flowed freely down from her mouth with the scream that she emitted in pure pain.

The blue liquid was standing out like light in completely darkness on her white frame, it was making Jazz visor go completely red this time and the protective protocol was turned on full time as the sparkling was being crushed alive in the servo.

Jazz threw himself forward tower the Decepticon leader with a roar , his weapon out and visor blood red and with Megatrons laugh ringing in his audio receptors.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Woow my first one! *looking around* alright, now I will go and hide before anything happens to me. Seya!

**R&R!**

Chapter posted: 2013 (4,348 )


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Soooh, I will apologize for the shortens now and for what will happen in this chapter it was just…. meant to happen. I was listening to this song when I write this chapter and remember to review!

Impossible –James Arthur

* * *

Megatron saw the sluggish movement from the silver saboteur and easily stepped away and sent him further away from him with a well placed kick in his midsection.

"Do you really think that you have any chance against me?" he asked still with a sicken grinned on his lip plates as he put even more pressure on his servo, making Luna scream yet again in his servo in pure pain making Jazz spark sink as his engines growled in pain and anger.

"Let her go! She is just a sparkling for primus sake!" Jazz growled as he charged at the decepticons leader again but got slammed in to the ground with another kick from the bigger mech.

"And I should care why?" the leader asked him

Megatron looked down at the autobots that was trying to get up again, oh so he loved when they did this! How the autoskums would do anything to save them they held close to their sparks, it would be their downfall.

Something he was willing to act on.

"foolish autobots" he said as he put ever more pressure on his grip and the sparklings scream was disturbed with a sicken static noise but he did not stop until he heard a satisfied crushing sound of the metal in his servo.

He could latterly feel the frame crumble under his larger servo and energon was running down his close servo in a beautiful light blue color.

The silence after the sparklings tortured scream was so suddenly cut off with a gurgling sound as her spark and oxygen tanks was crushed all at once.

The red optics was firm held on the silver autobots as he took satisfied in the way the autobots optics widen in fear as the sparklings suddenly scream had been cut off. Megatron saw how the hatful blue color of the smaller bots optics almost turn white and he grinned satisfied at the reaction. This is the look he wanted every autobots have when he finally crushed their beloved Primes spark in his servo.

Jazz was in shock, his frame was locked in place as his optics could only stare at the energon stained servo where the sparkling was now completely silence.

She had only passed out, she was just in emergency static, and there was no chance that she was offline! There were absolute no chance that possibility.

That was impossible!

But as he saw Megatron open his servo painful slowly the and let the contents fall from his grip and fall heavily into the hard ground with a sick thud. He could only stare at the frame and his processor would not register what he was seeing because it could not be true!

Megatron looked down at the autobots that only had optics for the crushed frame of the sparkling and he kicked the body so it got further away from him in disgusted, he hated sparklings.

He lifted his pedes up to step on the lifeless and frame of the formal sparkling but before he could do that the silver autobots was up and as fast and started to accelerate tower the decepticon leader that now growled in frustration. This was suddenly becoming boring so he aimed and shoot the smaller autobot right in the chassis making him tumbling down in the road again but he could not care less.

* * *

When the suddenly pain had gone throw their sparks, making their framed completely paralyzed as the last minutes of Lunas pain slammed against the block and their processors, forcing the bond completely open so that everything came at once.

It was all transferred over to them in matters of seconds and when her frame suddenly gave in over her spark, crossing it under the pressure and shattered it in to small pieces it. The protection program had no chance to flare to life before everything just ended; it was over in matter of microsecond.

But the pain went straight throw the bond and the pain was everything they both could feel, nothing else, it was like the world around them had stopped to exist. The feeling of their own sparks crumble under the pain was too much and then the bond suddenly shattered in one completely painful motion.

The pain that was followed by the action was even worse than the one that the sparkling had felt, it was their own on top of Lunas. There were no words that could explain the pain from a broken bond, there was nothing that no one could do. Everything was just still and they could not think of anything before it started to come back.

Ratchet was the first one to fall down on his knee joints in pain as he started to gripping at his chassis as he tried to rip throw the metal and into his spark so that he could reach Lunas present as she started to fade away.

He tried to keep a hold of Luna's presence but she was already gone, she could not be gone.

She could not be gone! She had to be there still in their sparks somewhere but she could not be gone.

~No,no,no,no,NOO , LUNA!~He screamed throw the now empty bond that once had held her present but the only thing that painfully came back to him was the empty eco of his own voice and plea.

It was nothing there, she was gone, she was gone and the pure pain mad both of their frames shake in agony as Ironhide tried to call his sparkling back but he could not find her, he felt Ratchet present and emotion that was same as his and then they suddenly both was screaming in sync with eatchother. Like both of their voices could bring the sparkling back to them, because it could not be true, _THIS_ could not be true, it was impossible, it _is_ impossible.

She could not be gone; she could not have offline.

No, _NO!_ It was not true, something much have happen, but she could not be offline! Anything but that.

Suddenly something clicked in their frames and their vocalize started to work and was now roaring out their pure spark pain. The roars make a few windows in the closest buildings explode by the high-pitched noise.

Both Ratchet and Ironhides sparks tried to find the lost present of their sparkling, their own sparks was one but no longer whole, it was missing a piece an very important piece.

Megatron looked at the sabotage in front of him on the ground trying to get up and snorted, it was really pathetic to see how a little pit spawn sparkling could get a adult feared autobots on his knee like this. And not long after he had crossed the sparkling he could hear the pained screams of two other bots not far from them and looked at that direction recognize the spark shattering roars.

"So its creators were here, what a shame they did not witness their sparklings finally moment then" he said as he looked up and he got a comm. From Starscream and a report that Optimus had finally arrived to the city.

To offline the Autoscum now would be a mercy that he would not give him, he could stay there and look on the crossed sparkling as he handled the cube. And he would get it! Without looking at the saboteur again he transformed and shoot up in the sky to chance after the boy who held the cube in his possession and the prime that was on his way tower them. He had to get the cube before the prime did.

As Megatron shoot into the sky, leaving Jazz down on the ground, still in shock and with the pained roars of Ratchet and Ironhide ringing in his audio receptors. But he could not do anything else than just stared down at the crossed sparkling not far from him, laying there in her own life energon and was not moving.

Dark optics stared at him, haunting him.

His frame was in shock, and his processor was in denial of the situation because it was impossible, he could feel his own spark shattered in his frame as he had heard his two comrades pained scream behind him.

It was a scream that everyone would recognize as a call of lost.

He could not think of the cube any more or the boy who was currently risking his life to helping them, his optics was still locked on Luna frame the whole time as he got up slowly tried to get up only to fall down on his knee joints again with a painful groan slipping throw his vents

His frame was giving away complaining noises at the pressure on his midsection and he could see all the errors and warnings on his visor, but he could not believe what his processor was registered in front of him. He tried again and this time he could come so close so that he could fall down beside her broken frame.

Slowly he let one of his clawed servos stretch out only to stop a few millimeters away from the smaller frame, maybe it was a chance that she still was online! Even if it was just a very small chance he had to try it so he let his EM field sweep over Luna in trying to wake her up, making her respond to him.

But his field just went right throw the frame of the sparkling as nothing was there.

There was nothing that was blocked it, no reaction or energy was in the way.

It was only a lifeless frame.

No spark was pulsing in it.

Why had he not protected her better? Why had he not made sure that she was far away from the battle? It was his entire fault that she was offline, he betrayed her, he betrayed Ratchet and Ironhide, it had been his responsibility to protect the sparkling and now she was offline.

She had been closest to him; he should have done so much more to protect her!

Why did he not protect her better?!

Why? _WHY?_

His whole frame was shaking not only in pain but with sorrow; he let one of his digits slowly touch the crossed frame of the sparkling to carefully bring her up to his own chassis, cuddling her close as his own spark.

There was no more life in the frame, no more joy, no more laugh, no more questions would be heard from her she had been their hope of their race and a better future and he let Megatron offline her.

He had Let Megatron offline her.

She was gone.

Luna was gone.

She was gone and it was his fault.

* * *

**Me:** Don't kill me! *hide behind my bed* I had planned for this to happen the whole time, it had to happen!

**Ironhide:** WHERE ARE YOU YOUR SLAGGER!

**Me:** mheep *running away*IM SORRY!

**Ratchet:** You offline our sparkling!

**Me:** Yes but I had to! I swear in the next few chapters you will understand why! so don't kill me, but you can always leav a review!

Chapter posted: 5/10 -2013 (1,924 words)


End file.
